El aleteo de una mariposa
by Anaid Silos
Summary: ¿Podrías definir tu vida en una palabra? Ella sí: "Cordura". ¿ÉL tendría la fuerza para salvarla? ¿Tendría la fuerza para dejar atrás su lado más oscuro? Sasuke no tiene idea de nada. El solo sabe que la ama. Y ella.. ella solo quiere respirar.
1. Capitulo 1

**¡HOLA!, es mi primer fic :D**

**Espero que les guste. Esto es para ustedes, así que disfrútenlo.  
**

**Desde el principio les aclararé que publicaré un capitulo semanal. Esto me permitirá hacer un buen capitulo y obviamente, mejorar muchas cosas. **

**_NOTA_: Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a MK. No sigo la historia del anime/manga. Esto es obra de mi imaginación, y gracias a los personajes de "Naruto", he podido deslumbrar la historia. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, por favor, comuníquese conmigo directamente (cero plagio).**

**¡DISFRÚTENLA! *-***

* * *

** EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

** Capitulo 1**

_Esto no podría considerarse una buena historia. Yo lo llamaría un "suceso que se debe contar"; así como las leyendas urbanas o los mitos que nacen por internet. Lamentablemente esto escapaba de algunas de esas historias retorcidas y terroríficas. Ésta historia es tan vulnerable que juraría que algunos la considerarían como comerse una torta de chocolate que tiene más de dos semanas en el refrigerador. No sabes que esperar de esta torta. Tendría una opción -de intoxicación-, u otra,-de que esté en perfectas condiciones-. Se podría decir, que esta historia está donde tú quieres que esté. _

_Hace algunos años, logré conseguir algunas páginas de ella, y créanme, lloré tanto que sentí que mi cuerpo quedaba seco. Y aquí estoy, contándola. Porque muy al fondo de mi, siento que la gente debe saber de ella. Deben saber sobre lo que sucedió hace algunos años. Justo aquí, en está misma ciudad, y quizás, en este mismo salón._

_Pero bueno, ya basta de rodeos. ¿Quieren comenzar?_

Julio del 2012.

10:35 AM.

¿Acaso el doctor Fukaku creía de verdad en todo lo que estaba diciendo? ¡Jodido doctor de segunda! ¡Por Dios, ¿cómo mamá pudo internarme aquí?! .Esta era la sesión número 12 alrededor de tres meses, lo que contaba como 4 sesiones en un mes, una a cada semana. Durante 3 horas – porque según el doctor Uchiha, mi caso era "especial"-. ¿Era especial? Creo que Ino se reiría en su cara de solo oírlo decir que soy un "caso especial", ¡JA!, especial sus bolas.

-Y bueno, mientras vayas visualizando cuál es tu realidad, poco a poco vas a lograr superar esta etapa… Sakura, esto es algo poco usual, eres una en un millón. Relájate, pronto encontraremos algo que te ayude. Tu caso me apasiona, y créeme, buscaré la manera de ayudarte.- decía el Dr. Uchiha, mientras me veía con firmeza –como si necesitara algún consuelo a través de sus ojos negros inexpresivos- y dejaba de escribir en su laptop.- Bueno... Tu mamá me llamo esta mañana, antes de que vinieras, y me comentó que llevas semanas sin dormir, lo cual es muy obvio al observarte.

- Siempre me ha costado dormir, no es algo nuevo.- dije mientras le devolvía la mirada con parsimonia.- «Mataré a mamá por ser tan chismosa» pensé. –Puede que sea algo rutinario en los últimos años de tu vida, pero debo estar al tanto de todo lo que te pase. Recuerda que debemos mantenerte lo más estable posible, ¿bien?- comenta él, luego de suspirar y cerrar su laptop.

-Bien-. Dije, mientras esperaba que el anotara las indicaciones nuevas. Un nuevo experimento, una nueva receta. Más pastillas para la colección, y más "dinero desperdiciado", como decía mamá.

Media hora más tarde, me encontraba esperando en la recepción a que mamá me buscara. No podía anhelar tanto mi cama, como en este momento. Joder, estaba en la clínica desde las 7 AM para esperar mi cita con el "dichoso Uchiha" «Palabras usadas por mi mamá, cada vez que fantaseaba con mi terapeuta/psicólogo». El cual se apareció a las 9 AM, con la excusa de que visitaba a un paciente. Según le oí a su secretaria, era un paciente muy importante para el , ya que lo visitaba dos veces el día desde hace 3 años. Ino ya me hubiera dicho: «de seguro es la escritora de alguna novela de ficción, si, si, todas terminan locas y internadas en clínicas para locos». No puedo creer que piense eso, ya que yo estoy justo en el porcentaje de gente que puede terminar viviendo en una clínica para "locos".

Recordaba la primera vez que vine a la consulta del Doctor Uchiha; mamá se había puesto histérica cuando me puse a hablar con una niña que al parecer sufría de esquizofrenia. Se puso tan intensa, que la niña comenzó a llorar y la enfermera la llamo "perra" entre dientes, lo cual me dio risa y a la vez lastima. No por la niña, sino por el miedo latente de mi madre al ver a la niña. Supongo que imaginó que así terminaría algún día. Sola, desorientada y con una bata blanca cubriendo mi cuerpo delgado.

No podía juzgarla. Pasaba al menos 3 horas al día pensando en mi futuro, o en el pasado el cual pude haber vivido. Pero no fue así, mi infierno personal comenzó hace 4 años, en la víspera de año nuevo -a la tierna edad de 15 años-, cuando sin pensarlo, intente saltar de la azotea del colegio. Todos pensaron que era una suicida, pero no era el caso. Nunca lo fui. Sencillamente, entré en el "estado muerto" -como lo llama el , para que (tanto mi mamá y yo) lográramos asimilar tanta palabrería-, un remolino de alucinaciones que me hacían actuar de manera distinta. Esa vez nadie entendió cuando les dije que _quería volar_ porque el _señor amable_ dijo que yo podía volar, y joder, quería volar. Desde ahí, descubrieron que poseo un 15% de probabilidad de sufrir de esquizofrenia. Lo cual me pareció inverosímil, dado el caso de que siempre he sido muy clara. Cero ataques de ansiedad, reacciones extrañas a estímulos, conversaciones con amigos imaginarios, y bla bla bla. Diría que la palabra "ABURRIDA" estaba tatuada en mi frente con tinta indeleble desde el momento en que aprendí a ir al baño; ya que al menos, de bebé era divertida. Pero descendí en caída libre, he sido un error en la genética de mi familia. Un caso extraño –_especial_- que solo ha ocasionado miradas de temor en mis primos más pequeños. Aunque no les culpo, el hecho de que mi mamá se refiera a mi enfermedad como "Locura", no ayuda a que las personas me tomen como un ser normal. Un ser de carne y hueso como todos.

15 minutos de retraso.

Mamá mencionó una vez que debía acostumbrarme a la clínica, porque _quizás _-algún día-, sería mi hogar –permanente- hasta que lograran inventar alguna poción mágica que ayude a que te cures de ser "loco". ¡Oh vamos Harry Potter, os confío en ti!

A los lejos podía observar mi versión re-potenciada con una pequeña dosis de arrugas y sensualidad. Mi madre meneaba sus caderas justo al momento de pasar al lado de un enfermero. Era tan predecible, su último recurso es mover su cabellera rosa pálido como si fuera la cola de un caballo. ¡BOOM!, ¡Ahí está!

¡Sakura! ¡Muévete, mi instructor de Yoga viene en una hora y no quiero que nos agarre el trafico!- grito desde más o menos 30 pasos de distancia de mi. Siempre hacía lo mismo, gritar. No sé si era por llamar la atención – más de lo que ya hacía- o sencillamente para humillarme. Quizás un 50/50 para cada uno, ¿no?

Y como había previsto, el tráfico a la hora de las 11:30 AM era horrible. Era como intentar correr en lodo. Inútil. En la radio sonaba una canción de Smashing Pumpkins, "Ava Adore", y mamá golpeaba el volante al ritmo de la batería. No lo podía negar, la mujer era divertida. A pesar de ser madre soltera, coqueta y superficial, ha sido un excelente amiga para discutir y reír en ciertas ocasiones.

Justo mientras cantaba el coro de la canción, recordé mi cumpleaños número 10, donde me llevo al zoológico y termino resfriada al caer en un pozo donde había peces. Me reí tanto que tuve dolor de estomago por varios minutos.

Un rato más tarde estábamos llegando a la casa. Mamá no espero por mí, y corrió a buscar a su instructor. Un hombre de unos 28 años, musculoso y con licras cubriéndole las piernas.

Busque un bocadillo en la nevera y subí a mi habitación. El rosa latente en esas cuatros paredes, era excesivamente perturbador. Juré que un día me pintaría el cuerpo de rosa para esconderme en un rincón y burlarme un rato de Mebuki. Apostaría que llamaría a la policía, esperaría que ellos llegaran, correría a sus brazos y luego se pondría a coquetearles mientras suelta lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Pero no tengo tiempo para eso (o quizás si); entre el trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de la universidad, y las clases, solo tenía tiempo para dormir e ir a las consultas del . Gracias a los antipsicóticos que tomo desde hace 2 años, he podido tener una vida completamente normal. Según el antiguo doctor que me atendió –el viejo kakashi- , los antipsicóticos me ayudarían a callar al_ señor amable_. Y así fue.

Justo ese lunes había recibido un mensaje de texto de Ino, contándome sobre el nuevo profesor de Cálculo, el cual describió como "ardiente". Me reí por un rato mientras ella me decía como el profesor la ayudo en un ejercicio y le miraba los senos. O el profesor era un baboso, o Ino aun seguía fantaseando con una relación apasionada con algún profesor. No la culpaba de ello, en secundaria tuvimos un profesor de Educación física que honraba la palabra "ardiente", pero nunca poso los ojos en mi. Mi cuerpo pequeño y sin curvas no fue de su agrado, mientras que las piernas esbeltas de Ino o Karin, fueron cómplices de muchas caricias por parte del joven profesor (quizás tendría unos 23 años).

Más tarde Mebuki toco mi puerta, llevaba un vestido corto trasparente de color lila, y sus zapatillas para estar en la casa, y en la mano llevaba una bandeja llena de cereal con leche, jugo de fresa –mi favorito- y varias capsulas en un recipiente. ¡Ya era hora de la diversión!

-Oh Sakura, había olvidado decirte que le preguntaras al doctor sobre el medicamento que tomas para dormir. Tu abuelo me llamó hace un rato diciéndome que la medicina esta descontinuada.- dijo. Mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

-Genial, así podré tener pesadillas todas las noches.- Dije mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. – Por Dios Sakura, deja el sarcasmo. Con eso no vas a lograr nada. Ya tengo suficiente con tener que aguantarme el sarcasmo de tu abuelo.- dijo. Salió de mi cuarto de manera violenta, podría jurar que la escuche decir "Mi vida apesta", pero quizás solo fue mi imaginación.

¿Qué quería que dijera? No podría lamentarme y decir: "No importa si no tengo pastillas para dormir, puedo sobrevivir una o dos semanas más hasta que la consigan o esperar hasta el día de mañana para hablarle al doctor". Pues no, maldita sea. Ella no tiene ni la remota idea de las "pesadillas", que suelo tener cuando no puedo dormir. Oh si, pesadillas, así les llamo desde los 15 años, cuando comenzaron a ser frecuentes durante la noche, cuando el insomnio era desgarrador. Consistían en una especie de alucinaciones, donde llegaba al punto donde pensaba que eran parte de mi realidad. ¡JA!, ver personas con ojos rojos y la piel quemada no era algo bonito. Y menos si esas personas te acorralaban y por último, te comían. Era en ese punto en donde "despertaba" con un grito y mamá venía corriendo al cuarto para consolarme. El doctor Kakashi le dijo a mamá que era un prodigio, porque gracias a mi "grito", lograba salir de la alucinación, cosa que en otros pacientes, era difícil sin la ayuda de un antipsicótico.

Era horrible esta enfermedad. Pero inevitable. Era casi tan fuerte como el aleteo de una mariposa. Silenciosa pero fuerte. Jodidamente fuerte.

El me dijo una vez, que debía tener fe. Que la fe era la única que me ayudaría a luchar contra ella. Luchar contra ese infierno que habitaba en mi mente. Y llegaría el día en donde mi "yo" triunfaría sobre ella. Pero, ¿cómo triunfas sobre la esquizofrenia, si ella ha definido gran parte de lo que eres? ¿Acaso ella no se ha alojado en los rincones más oscuros de mi mente? ¿Ella tendría piedad de mí, y me dejaría tener una vida normal?

Si, probablemente sea cuestión de fe. De alguna clase de milagro. De un instante en el tiempo donde mi cabeza explote y por fin pueda ser yo. La "yo" de cabello rosado, ojos verdes y cuerpo menudo. La "yo" que solo quiere ir a la universidad, trabajar y echar un buen polvo con un chico guapo.

¿Es mucho pedir?


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Hola! decidí a última hora subir otro capitulo. **

**Espero que les guste. Manden "Reviews". **

**En la semana publicare otro capitulo. Espero que realmente sea de su agrado. **

**Así que, ¡Disfrútenlo! :3**

**Popo!**

* * *

** EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA.**

** Capitulo 2.**

_La vida estaba dividida por dos clases de personas: las que viven su vida por vivir, y las que ven la vida como una simple oportunidad. ¿Acaso creen que nacen por una razón? El delirio de un hombre está en el momento en que decide vivir. Un pequeño instante donde decides enfrentar el día a día y comienzas a valorar lo que te dio la vida. Una simple oportunidad. Una opción de cambio. Una carta bajo la manga. Pero, ¿qué es la vida sin algo por lo cual luchar?_

11:00 AM.

Julio del 2012.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi última terapia con el doctor Uchiha. Las cosas no habían mejorado en nada. Mi madre había tenido un accidente automovilístico hace algunos días, y el auto quedó destrozado. Afortunadamente no sufrió nada grave, salvo algunos raspones y una linda cicatriz en su frente. «Eres Harry Potter con cabello rosado y bubis», me burlé de ella cuando pudo quitarse la venda de la herida.

Y sin embargo, a pesar que tenía que ir a la universidad en tren, y que la clínica quedaba en el polo opuesto de la ciudad, me sentía genial. Dos horas diarias sin escuchar las quejas de Meduki sobre el mal trabajo de la Señora Chiyo, que ya estaba vieja y no hacía la limpieza de la casa como se debe, que mi abuelo le estaba exigiendo ir a la empresa para al menos ganarse los ceros que están en su cuenta bancaria, y por último, sobre mi falta de coqueteo. ¿Cuál madre podría quejarse de su hija por no tener citas?, es absurdo. Ellos no quieren que uno tenga citas, ellos quieren que uno estudie, trabaje y, finalmente, los cuide. Ellos no quieren verte con una barriga redonda debajo del busto. O con el seno afuera alimentando a un bebé. No señor, Meduki Haruno sí se molestaba por ello. Ella sí quería verme con la barriga debajo del busto, con el seno afuera y con la mirada cansada por no dormir. ¿Acaso mi madre era un ser alienígena? quizás si.

Hoy el doctor tenía una emergencia, y dado el caso de que he pasado por momentos "traumáticos"- las dos últimas semanas-, pidió que lo esperara.

Su consultorio era un lugar sobrio, de paredes blancas, muebles de color negro, una docena de cuadros con diversos títulos y reconocimientos, y en otra pared cuadros de paisajes. Podías ver al doctor Uchiha con lo que suponía que era su familia. Wow, todos eran igual de "ardientes" que él. Todos poseían la misma piel blanca leche, los ojos negros y el cabello azabache. Eran dos chicos, uno de mi edad y otro un poco mayor, quizás tendría unos 23 años. Poseía una mirada tierna y una sonrisa que supongo, sería contagiosa. Al lado del doctor Uchiha estaba una mujer excesivamente hermosa. Su piel era pulcra y sin una gota de maquillaje, exceptuando un leve brillo en sus labios. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención no era la belleza de cada uno de los integrantes, ni la mirada fría el doctor, era el joven de mi edad. Que era jodidamente hermoso. Si, esa era la palabra para describirlo: hermoso. Y lo que más resaltaba en su cara, eran sus ojos serios y lunáticos. Joder, daba miedo de solo quedarse un rato observando sus ojos.

¿Por qué nunca había visto esa foto anteriormente?, al parecer desperdicié mucho tiempo escuchando música en mi ipod o leyendo un libro. Nunca lo noté.

-Bonita foto, ¿no?- dijo la secretaria. Una mujer de unos 40 años –aproximadamente- con un traje formal gris que consistía en chaleco y pantalón, y con unas uñas largas bien cuidadas. – Es la familia del doctor… esa es su esposa, Mikoto. ¿Verdad que es hermosa? -. Asentí mientras seguía observando la fotografía (tratando de ignorar la mirada del pelinegro).

A los pocos minutos entró el doctor, con una bata blanca y lentes de leer. Le dijo algo en voz baja a la secretaria, la cual al escucharlo se puso pálida y salió corriendo a la biblioteca en busca de una carpeta. –Hola Sakura, es un gusto verte.- dijo, mientras me regalaba una sonrisa propia de Colgate. –Adelante, pasa, ahorita te sigo- añadió.

Apenas entré, me arrepentí de no haber traído mi abrigo. Hacía un frío del demonio.

-Bueno Sakura… hoy trataremos un tema-. Dijo el doctor al entrar a la oficina. Caminó de manera rápida hasta su silla, justo al frente de mí. Colocó varias carpetas en el archivo y finalmente dirigió su mirada fría en mi dirección. – Creo que es tiempo que te hagamos algunos exámenes. Tu madre me había comunicado que tienes 4 meses sin hacerte un chequeo, y ya tienes 3 meses conmigo. Debemos saber con exactitud si la medicina te está haciendo efectos.

- Está bien.

-¿ya has podido dormir?- dijo. Giré mi cabeza señalando un "No". Sacó una carpeta donde tenía mi historial clínico. -¿has presentado alucinaciones o algún tipo de delirio?

- No, desde que tomo los antipsicóticos no he presentado alucinaciones. La rehabilitación funcionó, ¿eh doctor?

- jajaja, sí, ha funcionado Sakura-. Dijo, mostrándome esa dentadura perfecta y blanca. – Pero sabes que no es eterno. Como siempre te digo… eres un caso especial. Milagrosamente, el medicamento te ha paralizado la enfermedad. Algo que consideraba imposible, en ti funcionó. Pero, más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no crees?- Asentí.

-¿Cuándo me harán los exámenes?- pregunté. Apuesto a qué mi cara debe mostrar algún gesto desagradable –quizás una épica paloma en mi frente-, porque al verme, arrugó la cara. –Mañana. Le diré a Kika que pida la cita para mañana. Lo harás aquí, de esa manera cuando los tengan listos, me los enviarán. ¿Bien?

-Bien.

Me despedí con un pequeño apretón de manos, y salí –casi- huyendo del consultorio. La secretaria ni se molesto en verme, seguía buscando algo de manera desesperada, en una fila de documentos esparcidos en el escritorio.

Ni me molesté en subirme al ascensor. Baje los dos pisos corriendo y de mal humor. Un síntoma nuevo: El mal humor. No era propio de mí. Hasta hace 4 años, era considerada una chica muy alegre. Mi única preocupación era no encontrar un hidratante para mi cabello o los labiales con sabor a fresa. Pero ahora era distinto, mi mal humor no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Y me preocupaba que mi mamá o el doctor se dieran cuenta de ello. Porque eso significaba una pastilla más. Una integrante nueva. Y los integrantes viejos no le darían la bienvenida.

Caminé por los largos pasillos de la planta baja, sin rumbo. Habían días en que me desorientaba y terminaba haciendo cosas por hacerlas. ¿Otra ventaja de la esquizofrenia? Oh si.

"_**ÁREA DE RECREACIÓN**__"_

El cartel era tan desabrido que daba miedo asomar la mirada a través de la puerta… oh vamos. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –en algún momento ésta será mi casa, ¿no?-. Estoy convencida de que es una sala llena de videojuegos, con una pequeña biblioteca, donde podría leer la saga de "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" de George R.R. Martin. O quizás una mesa llena de dulces y camas –para tomar la siesta- , rodeando una pantalla de 60 pulgadas en el centro de la habitación, donde podías ver las temporadas de Bates Motel, o Friends. En cambio, había una habitación enorme, con mesas colocadas una al lado de la otra, y sus respectivas sillas, que consistían en una madera larga, muy al estilo de un comedor. Y veías a ancianos, jugando ajedrez, dibujando, hablando con ellos mismos o viendo un programa de cocina en una tv más pequeña que mi cabeza.

Caminé a través de las mesas, observando a cada una de las personas que estaban ahí. Una enfermera me silbó y con voz baja dijo "aquí no pueden entrar sin un permiso"; fingí no haber entendido lo que dijo, saludé con la mano y seguí caminando. Y justo cuando había observado todo el lugar, algo llamó mi atención. Era un joven delgado, de espalda ancha y cabello negro lacio. Era tan desordenado y descuidado que parecía como si tuviera tiempo sin habérselo cepillado. Se mantenía encorvado sobre la mesa, con la mirada fija en el cuaderno; una mano sostenía su cabeza y la otra escribía en el cuaderno. Lo observe durante unos 15 segundos. Joder, yo había visto ese chico, pero, ¿dónde?

En eso, el joven se estira y levanta la mirada a un punto ciego. Miraba sin mirar. Y fue cuando supe quien era.

Era el chico de la fotografía. El de la mirada tétrica. El que supuse… debía ser el hijo del Doctor Uchiha. Y no podía equivocarme. Joder, era él. A pesar de vestir con un atuendo un poco deprimente, y tener el cabello hecho un desastre, era… hermoso.

«Es él, cerezo»

Oh no.

Otra vez no.

« ¿Me extrañaste?»

-H-hola _señor amable_.- dije tartamudeando. Mientras las lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas.

Salí corriendo del lugar, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

**Agradecimiento:** Le agradezco a mi hermana "Alicedds" , por haberme ayudado en este capitulo. Ella sabe en qué me ayudo (nuestro secreto malvado). Y al primer Review que tuve. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! besscy!


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Hola gente! :3 espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo anterior.**

**Creo que la historia va tomando un buen camino. Y realmente espero que la disfruten, y sea de su agrado. **

**Disfruto mucho escribir cada línea de esta historia. **

**Sin mas que decir... ¡Disfrútenla!**

******_NOTA_: Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a MK. No sigo la historia del anime/manga. Esto es obra de mi imaginación, y gracias a los personajes de "Naruto", he podido deslumbrar la historia. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, por favor, comuníquese conmigo directamente (cero plagio).**

******Po! Po!**

* * *

** EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

** Capitulo 3**

_Su alma… ¿era real? _

_¿Aquél cuerpo reflejado en el espejo, era real?_

_No, no lo era._

_Sólo era un mal sueño._

1:05 PM.

Julio de 2012.

Había pasado media hora desde que salí corriendo de la clínica, y aún sentía mi respiración agitada y los latidos de mi corazón irregulares. ¿Por qué a mí  
? ¿Por qué justo cuando todo iba bien… él volvía a mi mente?

La estación de tren quedaba a sólo dos cuadras, y aunque me tomaría unos 5 minutos en llegar, mis pies de plomo no ayudarían a recorrer las dos cuadras en 5 minutos.

Tiempo atrás –hace dos años- sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder. La medicina no iba a ser mi milagro eterno. Algunas personas corrían la suerte de estar sanos durant años (consumiendo los antipsicóticos). Pero solo era cuestión de suerte, o de la fuerza de voluntad que tuviera la persona para resistir los efectos secundarios del medicamento. En mi caso solo duró dos años para callar las voces, los delirios y/o alucinaciones y los deseos no-suicidas que llegué a presentar. Las cosas no eran eternas, ni la vida misma. No señor, la esquizofrenia tenía voluntad propia, y la suficiente fuerza para mover una montaña. Yo no era nada comparada con ella. Yo solo era un caparazón, un recipiente cuya carne algún día se pudriría bajo tierra, y cuyos huesos se volverían cenizas con el trascurso de los años. Era insignificante.

Era cuestión de tiempo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

¡JODER!

No podía llegar a la casa y fingir una sonrisa. Meduki lo notaría, y me acorralaría con miles de preguntas. Algunas tontas y otras tan mordaces que aflojarían mi lengua. Y terminaría soltando toda la sopa. ¿Qué haría si justo en ese momento… él me hablaba?

«Es él, cerezo», ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso la voz que me torturó durante dos años volvía con una extraña personalidad? -_O quizás mi mente estaba tan frita que no recordaba el nivel de morbosidad que tenía al hablarme_-. Recordaba su voz día a día. Era como el susurro de una serpiente. Una voz tan cínica y sádica que me hacía temblar.

Durante 4 meses lo consideré un amigo. Un _señor amable_, que me ayudaba a salir de problemas, que me ayudaba cuando la gente me atacaba en las pesadillas, pero en el momento en que el director del colegio me agarro el brazo impidiendo que saltara de la azotea –_sólo quería volar_-, supe la verdadera intención. Su verdadera identidad. Mi gran problema.

Un 65% de los jóvenes de mi edad –que padecían de esquizofrenia- terminaban suicidándose. No porque la enfermedad tuviera algún elemento que los convirtiera en unos suicidas, era más bien el calvario que éstos tenían al padecerla. A algunos no les funcionaban los antipsicóticos, y justamente éstos eran los que vivían las 24 horas del día en una dimensión paralela a la realidad, otros fracasaban en su vida personal y algunos, perdían la esencia de su persona. Y a medida que pasaban los años –o incluso los meses-, el paciente perdía la facultad de querer, de sentir placer, de vivir la vida.

El doctor Kakashi me había recomendado una especie de tarea que me permitiría bloquear las voces. Pero nunca funcionó. ¿Cómo callas una voz que habita en tu cabeza? « Quizás le pida a mi abuelo su escopeta y termine con esto, sería una solución rápida y efectiva » pensé mientras me sentaba en un banco, junto con una señora que hablaba por teléfono.

1:20 PM. Marcaba mi reloj. Me había tardado –casi- 15 minutos en llegar. El tren pasaba a 20 minutos para las dos.

Hace 4 años y 6 meses me encontraba en mi cuarto. Mirando una revista de moda. Faltaba una semana para la fiesta anual de invierno. El tema de la fiesta era la "Navidad", así que todas las mujeres debían ir vestidas de rojo. Lo cual me pareció estúpido, ya que, ¿cuál sería el chiste de gastar dinero en un vestido, cuando todas iban a estar vestidas igual? Ino me había arrastrado el día anterior al nuevo centro comercial. Y luego de caminar durante 4 horas seguidas, había conseguido un lindo y sencillo vestido. Ino terminó comprando un vestido rojo de satén, pegado al busto y suelto desde las costillas hasta la mitad del muslo. Era hermoso, y más en Ino.

Pero ahora, ¿Qué peinado se haría? El estilo Hollywood no le sentaría bien. Odiaba su color de cabello. La hacía ver como un personaje de Anime. Apuesto a que mamá me compraría un kimono en esa tienda japonesa si se lo pido. «Oh no, Sakura, tienes que verte sensual, ¿no? » pensé. Sasori, un chico un año mayor que yo, me había invitado. Así que era mi momento para verme lo más bonita posible.

Dejé la revista al lado de mi cama y comencé a buscar mi joyería (la cual había estado adquiriendo desde los 10 años, gracias a mi abuela).- Necesito un collar plateado… Hmm… Quizás mamá tenga uno… ¡MAMÁ!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo. Mientras escuchaba sus pasos subiendo por las escaleras.

-Necesito un collar plateado, ¿tienes uno que me prestes?

-No Sakura- dijo. Se acerco a mi armario, vio el vestido y sonrió. – Pero si quieres te doy dinero y vas a comprarlo. Dile a Ino que te acompañe.- ¿estás ocupada?- Pregunté.

-Si, en un rato viene el señor Banri, ¿lo recuerdas?, le hará mantenimiento al aire acondicionador del comedor. Así que no puedo salir. Ve con Ino, Sakura.- Sacó de sus jeans viejos su tarjeta de crédito –cuya clave conocía desde los 11-, y la puso en mi cama. –Okey, creo que esto será divertido- dije emocionada. Mientras buscaba mi móvil y le mandaba un texto a Ino.

_**¡Mueve tu culo!**_

_**Vamos al C.C de compras.**_

_**Tengo la tarjeta de crédito de mamá.**_

_**PD: Te compraré sushi si me prestas tus zapatos plateados.**_

A los dos minutos se iluminó la pantalla de mi móvil. "_**DOBLE RACIÓN O NADA. ¡Ponte algo decente!**_". –"_**Doble ración y me prestas tu bolso. Es mi última oferta. ¡JAMÁS!**_"-. Respondí. Me reí con lo que escribí, sabía que me los iba a prestar sin necesidad del soborno, pero le debía eso por haberme pasado toda la temporada de "_The vampire Diaries_" en un CD/DVD, la semana pasada.

Busque mi cartera con cara de oso panda, me puse mis zapatillas negras y cuando me miraba en el espejo para ver qué tal estaba…. Vi mi camisa llena de sangre. La sangre salía de mis ojos, orejas y boca. Joder…¿q-qué era esto?

-M-mamá….

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada, y las nauseas golpearon mi cordura tan fuerte que sentí que me desvanecía. Todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

El sonido chillón del tren cuando se estacionaba me sacó de mis recuerdos. Las personas –que en su mayoría eran jóvenes- salían caminando rápidamente a través de las puertas del tren. Esperé a que se despejara un poco y entré. Tuve suerte de encontrar un puesto. Me desparramé en la butaca, estirando mis piernas y recostando mi cabeza en la cabecera. Era agotador pensar en eso. Aunque me causaba risa. Esa había sido mi primera alucinación, luego de ese episodio, la voz de el _señor amable_ apareció una noche. Al principio creí que era parte de mi imaginación. En esa época me sentía tan desubicada en el mundo que me aislaba de todos, hasta el punto de perder muchas amistades –menos la de Ino, ya que ella era parte de mi, como yo de ella-. Quizás eso había influido en la llegada del _señor amable_.

Sakura Haruno no tenía amigos imaginarios como todo la gente normal tuvo alguna vez en su infancia, oh no, ella tenía un amigo susurrante. Un _señor amable._

A pocos pasos de mi se encontraba un hombre de unos 50 años, con una guitarra clásica en su regazo y un sombrero algo gracioso. Podía escuchar los suspiros de la gente; no me importaba realmente que el hombre estuviera cantando un mal cover de una canción de Christina Aguilera, ni que su voz fuera tan chillona que sentía mis oídos retumbar. Nada de eso importaba. Porque había dado un paso atrás. Había tirado a la basura dos años de tratamiento. Dos años en donde luché contra mi silenciosa enfermedad.

Yo era la jodida liebre. Ella la tortuga.

Pero algo tenía claro. Debía buscar la manera de atrasar los exámenes de mañana. Si en esos exámenes salía que la esquizofrenia había avanzado, estaba jodida. Completamente J.O.D.I.D.A. Adiós universidad y trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería. Adiós a la poca cordura que me había mantenido estable. Adiós a la esperanza de echar un polvo con el profesor sexy de Ino.

Al llegar a la casa me encontré con la escena de Meduki haciendo enchiladas. Oh, oh, noche de enchiladas.

-Sakura, hija, ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó. Mientras probaba la salsa de tomate.

-Bien.

-Le hablé al doctor. Me dijo que mañana en la mañana tenías que estar antes de las 7 para hacerte la muestra de sangre y todo lo demás…- la interrumpí.- Bueno… de eso quería hablarte. Mañana a las 7 tengo una prueba de Literatura Romana. Es un parcial. Llevo días estudiando y hablé con el profesor y me dijo que no podía aplazarla. No podré hacerme los exámenes mamá.

-¿le hablaste de eso al Uchiha?- Preguntó. Su mirada seria me decía que no se estaba tragando mi mentira. Joder, ¿por qué las madres tenían que tener ese sexto sentido que detecta las mentiras?

-Nop.

-Entonces irás a hacerte los exámenes. Yo misma me encargaré de hablar con tu profesor. Le llevaré un certificado por tu falta de mañana.

-Pero mamá…

-Pero nada Sakura. Llevas 4 meses sin hacerte exámenes. Kakashi nos dijo que teníamos que estar al tanto de esto. Ya no eres una niña. Así que sé responsable. Es tu vida, no la mía.

El papel de madre responsable me irritaba. Detesto cuando habla así… cuando sale de su papel alegre y superficial, para ser la madre autoritaria y preocupada.

La miré con rencor. Lo cual hizo que se riera de mí, y luego me pusiera un plato justo al frente. Con unas enchiladas calientes y jugosas. No pude evitar hacerle un puchero y comer.

Luego de fregar los platos, me fui a la habitación. Al pasar por la habitación de Meduki, la pude ver con una mascarilla verde cubriendo su cara y un esmalte rojo en sus manos. Nunca era tarde para la belleza, no señor.

Mi habitación me dio la bienvenida con sus brazos rosas y su perfume de fresas. Una bienvenida empalagosa y cursi. Quizás era la antigua yo, diciendo: "Hey Sakura, aun sigo aquí". Pero en cambio de eso recibí una sensación extraña, alguien me estaba observando. Corrí a mi cama, escondiéndome debajo de las sábanas de ositos, y cuando cerré los ojos, la voz terciopelada y cínica retumbo en mi cabeza: «_Duerme, duerme, duerme mi dulce cerezo, duerme, que yo cuido tus sueños._»

* * *

**Agradecimientos: **

Le agradezco a todas las personas que me regalaron _Favs_ y los _Follows_ que le dieron al fic. De verdad. Espero que les haya sido grato leer mis pensamientos.

**MUchiha:** ¡Muchas Gracias por tu comentario! *****_Un abrazo para ti_*****, he querido que la gente note ciertas cosas, y creo que tu la notaste. No padezco de la enfermedad, y el poco conocimiento que tengo lo he estado reforzando gracias al Internet. He leído mucho de eso. Así que me agrada el hecho de que te haya atraído desde el principio. Espero que disfrutes los otros.

**besscy:** ¡Hola! :) ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!, y me alegra bastante que te haya gustado y de que sigas al tanto de los capítulos que actualizo. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado el tercer capítulo!


	4. Capitulo 4

**********_¡Hola gente! *-* _**aquí les traje un nuevo capitulo de "**El aleteo de una mariposa**".

El capitulo lo tenía listo desde hace unos días, pero a última hora tuve que modificar algunas cosas.

Llevo días pensando en el porqué de ésta historia, y a pesar que el tema lo escogí sencillamente para tener algo que escribir en el fic, siento que se ha escapado de mis manos. Pienso que puedo lograr algo maravilloso de esto.

No quería hacer una adaptación del Manga/Anime de Naruto, porque considero que sería aburrido escribir uno. Particularmente prefiero leerlos (hace unos días leí uno tan genial que me hizo llorar en el capitulo final, fue hermoso), sobretodo si es de mi personaje favorito (Oh si, me gusta cuando describen a Sasuke bañándose en las aguas termales... y akjdkjd). Además, esto me está ayudando mucho, no se imaginan cuanto. Siento que mi cabeza no deja de pensar en ideas para la historia. Hasta he llegado a construir varios finales (soy ociosa), y aunque están en mi mente, espero buscar el mejor para el fic. Porque quiero dar lo mejor. **Lo importante es la calidad, ¿no?**

**********IMPORTANTE: Si alguna persona quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, me gustaría que tuvieran la confianza de comunicármelo. Un mensaje privado o un Review,-como prefieran-. No teman en consultármelo (No muerdo ksjdksd), porque créanme, me sentiría muy honrada de que alguien quiera hacer una adaptación o publicar mi historia en otra página. Solo les pido un poco de respeto por la historia y por mi persona. Esta historia es completamente mía. Creo que un "Adaptación del fic de Anaid Silos", en el principio, sería genial. E************hm... Si se preguntan porqué toqué ese tema, es que, por un instante temí el hecho de que alguien robara mi historia (entienda, soy nueva aquí, y esas dudas, llegaron a mi como una cucaracha volando salvajemente por la sala).**

**********_NOTA_: **Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a MK. No sigo la historia del anime/manga. Esto es obra de mi imaginación, y gracias a los personajes de "Naruto", he podido deslumbrar la historia. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, por favor, comuníquese conmigo directamente (cero plagio).

Sin más que decir.. espero que les guste el capitulo.

**********PoPo!**

* * *

** EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

** Capitulo 4**

_Tic, tac._

_El tiempo va volando, y sigo sin entender._

_No entiendo mi existencia, ni el porqué de lo que soy._

_¿Dónde están?_

_Tic tac._

_Quizás…._

_Quizás deba morir._

* * *

9:40 PM.

Diciembre de 2008.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que salí de la casa. Algo malo había pasado, pero no sabía qué o porqué. Aunque tenía ganas de dar media vuelta y correr hacia la casa… algo me lo impedía. Algo más allá de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y de mi razonamiento me decía que siguiera, y no mirará atrás. _Porqué era mejor dejarlo atrás_. ¿Dejar a quien  
?

Tenía que seguir. Huir de él.

**_Ellos no lo merecían_.**

Porque él no era bueno. Él no tenía buenas intenciones. Y yo estaba débil.

¿Desde cuando había perdido la batalla? ¿Desde cuando fui parte de algo que ni siquiera sabía que habitaba en mí? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que algo malo había pasado.

Y que debía morir.

« ¿Qué es eso?... ¡¿qué hace ella ahí?! » pensé mientras corría y levantaba mis manos tratando de que me viera.- ¡No lo hagas!, ¡sea lo que sea, no vale la pena!- grité. Mi garganta dolía. ¿Había estado gritando antes…?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera violenta, y el sudor frió caía por mi frente. Mis pupilas se dilataron por el impacto.

-Oh no. No… n-no lo hagas. ¡NO!

* * *

6:30 AM.

Julio de 2012.

Oh vamos, ¿hasta en mis sueños tenía que escuchar la voz de Meduki? Sakura, sakura, sakura. Me hice un ovillo en la cama, y metí la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Perfecto. Ya no escucho nada.

-¡SAKURA HARUNO! ¡ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE!-. « Oh no. Que no entre a mi cuarto. Por favor, por favor. Oh Dios, que no entre a…»

-¡SAKURA! ¡Levántate o juro que te echaré esté vaso con agua encima! ¡Y sabes que lo haré!- dijo. Mientras taconeaba en el piso.

-Por favor mamá… dame media hora más. Anoche no dormí –_casi_- nada.

-Dormirás todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos de la clínica. Así que M.U.E.V.E.T.E.

Cosas decepcionantes y ser mayor de edad. Ya no podía amenazarla _olímpicamente_ por maltrato infantil. Me levante de la cama murmurando insultos. Cada uno dirigidos a ella. Oh si, mamá y yo tenemos la suficiente confianza para mandarnos a la mierda. Pero yo era lo suficientemente respetuosa para no decirlo en voz alta.

Meduki 1, Sakura 0.

Al entrar al baño me encontré con el reflejo de esa chica despeinada, con saliva seca en la mejilla y lagaña en los ojos. El piso de cerámica estaba helado, y aun más el inodoro. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que había pasado horas antes de despertarme –_salvajemente_- por Meduki.

Luego de escuchar durante horas, los susurros del _señor amable_, un dolor de cabeza –_nivel 100_- se apoderó de mi cerebro. Llegue a creer que sufriría de un derrame cerebral, lo cual explicaría la aparición del _señor amable_. Pero no fue así. Dos horas más tarde, desperté, tirada en el jardín, sucia de tierra y sin recuerdos de lo que había pasado. Me tomó unos minutos recordar que había estado caminando sin razón alguna, durante dos horas. Mi ropa sucia de tierra y las huellas de barro en la alfombra de la cocina (y parte del comedor), hacían realidad cada una de mis sospechas, siendo ellas la evidencia de mi reciente sonambulismo.

¿Qué carajos?

¿Qué pasó aquí?

Abrí la llave, el agua corría por el lavamanos, y yo seguía observando las bolsas debajo de mis ojos, mi piel pálida y labios rotos. Esto no estaba bien. Parecía un muerto viviente sacado de una temporada de "The walking Dead"; solo me faltaba la piel putrefacta y la boca llena de sangre.

Salí del baño en busca de un jean ajustado. Un suéter negro con la palabra "Cute" en el medio de mis senos y mis zapatillas negras. Ni me moleste en bañarme… a pesar que en la madrugada estuve deambulando por el jardín descalza.

Mamá me esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Con su cartera de cuero negro y un par de revistas de moda en la otra. Me miraba como si fuera una chica mala. Oh, ella no había visto la palabra "cute" en mi suéter. Yo no era mala, era "cute". Y rosa.

El auto de mi abuelo nos esperaba en la calle. No dudé en entrar al auto y sentarme en el puesto de copiloto, ponerme el cinturón y darle un beso en la mejilla a eso hombre amable de piel arrugada y ojos verdes. Y como siempre, esperé las habituales preguntas. - ¿cómo estás hoy conejita? ¿Has llamado a tu abuela? ¿El medicamento te sigue prestando? ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? ¿Dormiste bien?- cuya respuesta fue: "bien", "no", "si", "bien", "oh si".

A la final, mis apáticas respuestas hicieron callar a mi abuelo. Que opto por hablar con mi mamá. Lo cual era gracioso porque sus conversaciones solo eran referentes a la mala vida que llevaba mi mamá (según palabras de mi abuelo). Me limite a escucharlos, mientras observaba el pasar de los autos y las casas, hasta por fin llegamos a la clínica. Al mirar las paredes grises de mármol que adornaban la entrada, no pude evitar pensar en el chico de ayer. Tenía mucha curiosidad de él.

–Bueno chicas, espero que les vaya bien. Sakura, hija, cuídense-. Dijo mi abuelo. Me acaricio la mejilla y cuando giré la cabeza para mirarlo, me guiño el ojo. Cosa que me hizo reír. Ahora entendía todo, mi genética fallida tenía un porqué. Mi familia era tan disfuncional que daba miedo. Sin embargo, "locura" podría definirse cómo un domingo de parrillada en casa de mi abuelo, donde toda la familia están compartiendo –echando en cara- sus logros individuales, mientras dirigen las quejas y reproches a la desdichada madre soltera Meduki, cuya hija estaba enferma de la mente y cuya cuenta bancaría se multiplicaba por obra de magia –las buenas intenciones de mis abuelos-. Entonces no estaba mal ser como soy. Porque muy a su manera, Meduki ha sido mi bastón durante estos años, llenándome de reproches, comidas deliciosas, salidas inesperadas y risas por su personalidad coqueta e impulsiva.

Mamá preguntó en recepción sobre los exámenes de sangre y bla bla bla, tomó mi mano y me arrastro al ascensor. Esperamos que saliera el número "1" en la pequeña pantalla roja, y con una alarma, las puertas se abrieron. Me encantaba la sensación vertiginosa de subir y/o bajar en un ascensor. Aunque luego de ver una película, donde personas quedaron atrapadas con una entidad maligna en un ascensor… dejo de ser divertido. Desde entonces me siento paranoica dentro de un ascensor -cuando estoy sola-. Así que los momentos en que estoy en compañía de mamá –o incluso Ino- puedo sentirme como una niña, gozando del _sube y baja_.

Al llegar, una enfermera nos atendió y me hizo sentarme. Mamá se alejo unos pasos de mí, y en eso la enfermera se acercó con un botiquín, sacando cada una de las herramientas que iba a usar. Preguntó: "¿derecho o izquierdo?", y le respondí "izquierdo". Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a tantear las venas en el dorso de mi mano, buscó un poco de algodón y limpió la zona con antiséptico, colocó una banda elástica alrededor de mi antebrazo y lo apretó. Sentía el flujo de la sangre corriendo de manera violenta por mis venas, y sin darme chance para procesar todo, introdujo la aguja en mi brazo. Retiró la banda de mi antebrazo y finalizó la tarea. Sentí un poco de vértigo al ver la sangre en la jeringa. Pero la sensación pasó. Presione mi brazo contra la pared, para sostenerme, porque a pesar de que el mareo había pasado, aun me sentía algo desorientada.

Mamá comenzó a preguntarle cosas a la enfermera. La veía parlotear y mover sus manos mientras le relataba paso a paso sus experiencias en otras clínicas u hospitales. La enfermera asentía o exclamaba cada cierto tiempo un: "hmm, interesante". Me causó gracia el hecho de que mamá no notaba que la enfermera estaba mareada de tantas palabras. Al final se despidió de mamá y me brindó una sonrisa pre-fabricada, y sin más, nos dejó a solas. Los exámenes los entregarían en 3 horas, así que tendríamos que esperar por ellos.

-¡Que bueno que traje mis revistas!- dijo Meduki. Mientras se sentaba cómodamente, cruzando sus piernas esbeltas y colocando la revista en sus muslos. Comenzó a ojearla y a soltar risas tontas. La observe durante media hora y no pude más.

Salí de la habitación, y camine por los pasillos concurridos de la zona de emergencia. Podía notar cómo varios doctores salían de ahí con la mirada cansada, y los hombros caídos. Recordé lo que era vivir unos días bajo el ambiente sobrio y moribundo de las clínicas. Aunque no era nada comparada con la sesión de enfermedades mentales. Donde veías personas tan peculiares y extrañas que sentías que estabas en una dimensión paralela. Pero aun así, era deprimente.

Baje por las escaleras para ir al cafetín. Ya había ido por esa zona del residenciado, pero no recordaba el camino. A pesar de que era una clínica privada, era muy grande. Todo el terreno estaba constituido por tres edificios. Uno donde se trataban a las personas con trastornos y adicciones, otro donde estaban los "calabozos" -para aquellos pacientes que presentaban reacciones violentas (asesinato, intento de suicidio, auto-mutilación, etc)- y los pacientes normales que poseían habitaciones que usaban por un periodo de tiempo, hasta que lograran salir al final del túnel, o sencillamente porque necesitaban un tratamiento estricto. Ése edificio era el más grande; hace un mes había ojeado el folleto que se encontraba en la recepción. Era un mapa que señalaba cada uno de los lugares de la clínica, y siendo éste el edificio más grande por ser una residencia para los pacientes. El edificio estaba dividido por 15 pisos, siendo los últimos 5, las habitaciones especiales para pacientes violentos. Y por último, el edificio donde estaban los consultorios, y demás cosas –el área de recreación, por ejemplo-.

Al llegar busqué una mesa pequeña, que daba justo hacia el jardín que unía los tres edificios. Un mesero se acercó a mi mesa entregándome una carta. Toda la comida parecía sacada de una revista, pero la realidad era otra (mi estomago estaba hecho un revoltillo de gases). Pedí un jugo de fresa y una galleta integral. Se marchó de la mesa, y observe como el lugar estaba repleto por familiares –padres, hermanos, esposos o hijos-, que charlaban alegremente con una taza de café caliente entre las manos. No era raro encontrar a las personas reunidas aquí, era el único lugar que era agradable a la vista, y con el sonido de fondo del canal HBO, hacía de un ambiente "anti-locura". En esos momentos, buscar un lugar para poder olvidar –por minutos, o incluso horas- las tragedias, era primordial. El ser humano siempre necesitaba del aire. Y una cafetería con tv con cable, era oxigeno para los pulmones. El mesero llegó con mi orden, y con un "Buen provecho" dicho por sus labios finos, se alejó para atender otras mesas.

Comí tan lento que sentía mis dientes frágiles de tanto masticar. Mamá dijo que debía comer, mi cintura de avispa fue reemplazada por una circunferencia con unos centímetros de diferencia de mi cuello. Estaba delgada, no era tonta, ni ciega. Mis pantalones de vestir cada vez eran más grandes, o quizás… yo era cada vez más pequeña. Pero el apetito era un mito que últimamente, se volvía cada vez más extraño. Las ganas han sido sustituidas por una simple necesidad básica del organismo. No sabía si esto era parte de la enfermedad, pero era cada vez más crónico.

15 minutos después, y el reloj marcaba las 8 AM. «Sólo falta una hora más para que nos entreguen los resultados » pensé. Dejé el dinero –más propina- debajo del salero, y salí a paso de tortuga del lugar. Arrastré mis pies durante 5 minutos más, hasta que me topé con una puerta conocida. « Oh,Oh. Ésa es la puerta que da al pasillo del área de recreación». Me detuve como si mi alma hubiera sido jalada por una cuerda desde arriba de mi. Como si un viejo ermitaño estuviera controlándome y hubiera detenido el caminar de mis pies de manera violenta. ¿y si lo encontraba? ¿y si había sido un sueño?

Cerré los ojos, intentando pensar con claridad. Por Dios, no podría ser más estúpida. No podía tenerle miedo a ese chico. Abrí los ojos, mirando la puerta con rabia. Le di una mirada por encima... Ok, ¡aquí vamos!

Empuje la puerta y caminé. El pasillo estaba en completo silencio. Caminé 20 pasos más, y entré. El lugar seguía igual que ayer. La diferencia era que las enfermeras estaban en una esquina conversando entre ellas (_Al parecer los pacientes estaban tranquilos_). Miré a una anciana, muy parecía a la abuela. Mirando la tv –que se encontraba apagada- y riendo como si estuviera viendo un programa de comedia. Sentí lastima por ella, y a la vez admiración por el ser humano. El ser humano era una jodida caja de pandora.

En eso, siento unos brazos rodear mi cintura. Me quedé helada por un instante, y miré a la enfermera que tenía gusto al frente.

-¡Hina! ¡Suéltala!- gritó la enfermera, mientras caminaba en mi dirección y tomaba a la chica que se aferraba a mi espalda por los brazos. –Vamos nena, suéltala. O no comerás torta de vainilla en la cena-.

La chica me soltó apenas escucho la advertencia de la enfermera. Y con voz sumamente suave –_joven_- susurro un "lo siento". Al mirarla, me encontré con una niña de no más de 12 años. Delgada, de piel blanca, cabello cortó (negro) y ojos grises, tan claros que parecían blancos. Era bonita. Muy bonita.

-Tranquila, no tienes que disculparte-. Le sonreí mientras le acariciaba los cabellos negros. Era adorable.

-Disculpa, ella no tiende a ser así. No sé que te pasó Hina. la enfermera mientras se agachaba para tomarle las manos a la pequeña, y le examinaba.

-Es que… ella… ella parece una muñeca.-. Murmuro la niña, mientras me miraba con ojos soñadores.

-¡Oh!- exclame. Me reí un poco.

-Anda a jugar con los niños, ¿si?-. Dijo la enfermera.

La niña salió corriendo, y se sentó al lado de otra niña –aun más joven-, y comenzaron a jugar con unas muñecas.

-Pobres niñas, tan pequeñas y viviendo en éste infierno.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿de qué padecen?-. Pregunté. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, buscando un poco de calor. –Hina sufre de un trastorno depresivo compulsivo. Pero es una niña muy amable y tierna.- dijo la mujer, mientras me regalaba una mirada de lastima.

No dije nada. Mi garganta se sentía seca y mi lengua pesada.

-¿eres paciente o familiar? Ayer te vi por aquí.- Preguntó.

-Paciente.

-¿de qué área?

- Del área de "locura".

-¡Oh!- Exclamo mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y su boca formaba una perfecta "o". –Lamento si fui entrometida, es que no pareces ser de aquí.

-Lo sé. Siempre me dicen eso. Estoy viendo consultas con el Doctor Uchiha.

-¿Uchiha?- su ceño se arrugo, y su mandíbula se tensó.- Ese hombre es tan bueno. Aunque le ha tocado una vida horrible. Horrible de verdad.

-¿de qué hablas?-. Pregunté. Me mordí la lengua, tratando de ocultar mi creciente ansiedad al saber que ella conocía al doctor –y su vida privada-. «Menuda chismosa ».

-No tengo permitido hablar de eso, solo se que quedó viudo y al mismo tiempo perdió a su hijo mayor. « ¡¿QUÉ?!».- Pero sólo se eso… ah bueno, y su hijo menor, su único familiar, está internado aquí.

-¿cómo es?

-Bueno… voltea y lo comprobaras por ti misma.

Giré mi cabeza lentamente, y ahí estaba. La única diferencia del día de ayer, era que me estaba mirando. Y no de una manera curiosa como tendía a hacer la gente por ver mi cabello. No, claro que no. Su mirada era triste.

Me miraba como si me conociera. Como si estuviera al frente de mí, a unos centímetros de mi cara y pudiera escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

Jajaja, te entiendo chica, el chico es todo un galán. Heredo todo ese físico del doctor-. Corté la mirada justo cuando el comenzó a sonreír… miré a la enfermera y pregunté la cosa más estúpida del mundo.- ¿cómo te llamas?

Linda, ¿y tú?-. "Sakura", respondí.

Bueno Sakura, creo que ya debo dejarte, fue un placer conocerte.- Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba caminando. Le agarre el brazo deteniéndola. -¿Qué enfermedad tiene él?-.Y su respuesta me helo la sangre.

-Ninguna.

* * *

Taran!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Si tienen alguna duda sobre algo, por favor, no duden en preguntar.

**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido las historia y la hayan catalogado como favorita. Muchas gracias de verdad. ¡Me alegra muchos que les guste mi historia! *grita de la emoción*:3**

***También le quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga por recomendar mi historia (**_eres mi pulmón izquierdo, babe_**).***


	5. Capitulo 5

**¡Hola, gente! ****:3 **

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo anterior. Aquí les tengo la continuación de** "EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA". **

De verdad espero que las personas que están leyendo mi historia, sepan valorar el esfuerzo que hago. Por eso trato de no retrasarme, ser constante en cada capitulo y no fallar. Les he publicado un capitulo semanal, sin falta. Los escritores siempre buscan una motivación para escribir; ya sea personal o social. Mi lado personal lo estoy dejando a un lado para enfocarme en lo social: "**complacer al lector**". A esa persona que está interesada y que se ha sentido parte de la historia. Por eso considero que Fanfiction da la oportunidad para que el escritor y el lector tengan un lazo. Un lazo donde puedan comunicarse. Y por eso decidí publicar ésta historia aquí. Por mis raíces y por la oportunidad que nos brinda. Y para que eso funcione, debe haber un equilibrio. No sé si estoy equivocada (y si lo estoy, los invito a comunicármelo), pero es lo que pienso.

**_NOTA_: **Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a MK. No sigo la historia del anime/manga. Esto es obra de mi imaginación, y gracias a los personajes de "Naruto", he podido deslumbrar la historia. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, por favor, comuníquese conmigo directamente (cero plagio).

Sin más nada que decir... !disfruten de la historia! :D

**PoPo!**

* * *

** EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

**Capitulo 5**

_A veces respirar no era suficiente…_

Ir a lugares con mucha gente no era lo mío. Recordaba la última fiesta que había asistido con Ino. La música actual no era de mi agrado -aunque debía admitir que mis bailes privados al frente del espejo de mi cuarto, eran sensuales-, y pasar horas parada intentando agradarle a la gente no era lo mío, pero Ino insistió tanto en ir que no pude evitar decirle que si. Y a pesar que mi amiga mostraba mucha piel y que su labial rojo estaba manchando sus dientes, ella parecía feliz. Feliz de compartir algo normal a mi lado. Así que no me importó la falda de jean que se ajustaba a mis nalgas, ni los botines de tacón alto que me impedían moverme con libertad y mucho menos el maquillaje que me hacía parecer una chica coqueta. Nada de eso me importó en ese momento, porque Ino me brindó una noche de normalidad.

Eso había pasado hace un año. Cuando tenía pocos meses de haber cumplido los 18 años, y desde entonces no habíamos vuelto a tener salidas nocturnas, porque mi vida era muy ocupada, o porque ya no tenía ganas de nada. Pero aun así, Ino no paraba de insistir en ir los fines de semana al centro comercial para comprar ropa o zapatos, beber un café o comer sushi y al final, ir al cine. Y era algo que le agradecía eternamente.

Pero aun seguía teniendo problemas para relacionarme. No era porque la gente me incomodara, o porque no supiera como entablar una conversación. El problema era yo. Así que al ver la facilidad en que había hablado con Linda, me dejó un buen sabor en la boca. Pocas veces lograba ser la "yo" de antes. Sin embargo, aun seguía impresionada por lo que Linda acababa de decirme. ¿Cómo puede estar internado en una clínica psiquiátrica sin padecer nada? ¿Cómo?

Volví a girar, buscando con la mirada al chico, pero no lo encontré. Caminé por el lugar, mirando de un lado a otro, buscando esa cabellera negra. Pero nada.

Media hora más tarde, mamá y yo estábamos sentadas en la sala de espera. La secretaria del doctor Uchiha no dejaba de teclear en su portátil y yo no dejaba de contar cada vez que la oía decir "maldición". Por la forma en que escribía –usando solo dos dedos- me pude imaginar lo mucho que le debía estar costando escribir. Mamá había sacado una lima pequeña de su cartera, y se dedicaba a limarse las uñas de las manos.

Observaba las agujas del reloj, el "tic, tac" me estaba volviendo loca; mis pies se movían inconscientemente. Estiré mis piernas intentando relajar el musculo y sólo logre golpear a una señora por las pantorrillas. Le pedí disculpas, y ella las acepto (aunque en su mirada estaba un latente "jodete").

¿Por qué tenía que tardar tanto?

Los pacientes del doctor Uchiha no estaban en peligro de muerte –_quizás_-, y de seguro no llegaría ninguno por un impacto de bala, pero la desesperación en el aire de la sala de espera era tan espesa que sentía mi corazón débil. 1 minuto, 5 minutos, 15 minutos.

Un sonido sordo me sacó del conteo –que tenía en mi cabeza- y vi a un hombre calvo, de unos 55 años, pidiéndole -_rogándole_- a la secretaria para que le escribiera al doctor. El hombre parecía tener un ataque de ansiedad, porque su camisa estaba llena de sudor y no paraba de mover sus manos de un lado a otro. La secretaria no paraba de repetir: "siéntese señor Chiyi, el doctor llegará pronto y lo atenderá, solo siéntese y respire".

Mamá me susurró en el oído: «Si en media hora no llega el doctor, nos vamos»; suspiré y comencé a ver los retratos que colgaban en la pared de la sala.

-«Oh vamos, cerezo. Tu sabes que no encontrarás nada ahí.» La voz sonó en mi cabeza. Lo ignoré.

-«Sólo yo, sólo yo, cerezo.»

-Si, solo tú.- susurré entre dientes. Si mamá me escuchaba hablar sola, se arruinaría todo.

-«En mi encontrarás lo que tanto buscas, cerezo. Solo en mí lo encontrarás.»

¿Encontrar? Él solo era una prueba inmutable de mi grado de locura. Sólo eso.

El doctor Uchiha entró a la sala. Llevaba su maletín de cuero y los lentes de sol –que lo hacían ver cool-, saludó con un "_Buenos días_" y entró a su oficina. 2 minutos después, asomó la cabeza y le hizo una seña con la mano a la secretaria. La pobre comenzó a buscar algo entre el desorden que tenía en su escritorio y levantándose de la silla, le entregó un papel al doctor. El doctor leyó en silencio y le dijo: "hazlo pasar".

-Señor Chiyi, puede pasar.- dijo la secretaria mientras se acercaba al sujeto y le ayudaba a caminar.- Si, gracias a Dios, y-yo no sabría que hacer si el doctor no llegaba… es que usted sabe… yo…

Lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo señor, ya el doctor está aquí. Pase, pase.- Lo llevó hasta la oficina y el doctor le dio la mano al sujeto, le entregó una carpeta a la secretaria y ésta salió dejando a un pobre señor Chiyi llorando y quejándose de su vida.

-Sakura, tu turno es el siguiente.- Mencionó la secretaria.

-Gracias.

Al día siguiente había tenido que regresar a la clínica para tener una conversación con el doctor. Ayer habíamos discutido sobre los valores en mi examen de sangre, y luego prosiguió a hacerme el chequeo psicológico. Lo cual había sido misión imposible gracias a los susurros del _señor amable_. Las preguntas del doctor se vieron interrumpidas por mi excusa –improvisada-. El supuesto "dolor de cabeza" que había presentado ayer, había atrasado el chequeo, y me había dado un respiro. ¿Cómo iba a contestarle con coherencia si tenía esa vocecita en mi cabeza, repitiendo, una y otra vez, la misma oración? «Las princesas pueden volar. Pueden volar.».

Yo no era una princesa. Ni una damisela. Era una mujer con esquizofrenia y un amigo susurrante. Y no tenía alas, solo brazos delgados.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que la secretaria llegara y nos dejara pasar. En el pasillo están dos señoras, una mujer con un niño y yo. Esperando por la secretaria para anotarnos.

La mujer caminaba como si tuviera bloques en los pies –en vez de zapatos- y movía su llavero de un lado a otro. Llegó a la puerta, dijo "Buenos días" y abrió. Encendió las luces y buscó el control del aire.

-Pueden pasar.- Dijo. Yo había sido la primera en llegar, gracias a que mi abuelo se había ofrecido a traerme de nuevo. Me anoté en el cuaderno y me fui a sentar. Ésta vez había traído mi Tablet, y mientras pasaba un nivel de Candy Crush, llegó el doctor.

-Buenos días. Sakura, pasa a la oficina.

-Ok.- entré y me senté. Guardé mi Tablet en mi bolso y me relaje. Esta era la prueba.

-¡Empecemos!, ayer en la noche pude echarle una ojeada a los exámenes luego de que te marcharas. ¿Cómo sigue ese dolor?- preguntó. Se sentó en la silla, busco sus lentes de leer, y saco su libreta de apuntes.

-Bien. Bebí un poco de té y al rato se calmó.

-¿Has desayunado? Te veo un poco pálida.- me reí.

-No me maquille el día de hoy, mi abuelo llegó muy temprano y no me dio tiempo.- mentí.

-Sakura, no sueles usar maquillaje, o al menos, no cuando vienes a mi consulta.- levanto una ceja, esperando que atrapara el anzuelo. Me mantuve callada.

-Bueno, me alegró mucho ver tus exámenes. Cero sustancias tóxicas, ni señales de tumores. Es excelente.

-Si pues, he dejado la droga desde hace tiempo.- Bromee. El sonrió de lado y de repente se puso serio.

-¿sabes lo importante de ésta consulta?- Preguntó. "No", respondí.- Si hoy observo que estás completamente estable, podríamos bajar la dosis del antipsicótico, o cambiarlo si no está funcionando. Además, no harían falta 4 consultas al mes.

-¿en serio?

-Enserio. Necesito que seas 100% sincera conmigo. Porque entenderás que unos exámenes no me dirán cuál es tu condición. Solo me indican cómo está tu organismo. ¿Correcto?

-Está bien.

-¿alguna duda?

-Si, tengo una duda-. Tenía que decirlo, si ocultaba los recientes episodios podría correr el riesgo de empeorar.- si estoy un poco… bueno, inestable, ¿qué me pasará? ¿Tendré que dejar mi rutina?

-Depende…

-¿de?- lo interrumpí.

-De lo que estés experimentando. Si es algo normal, "quizás" podamos buscarle una solución sencilla. También podría ser un efecto secundario del antipsicótico, que es muy normal; ahí solo tendríamos que cambiar de medicamento. Es sencillo.

-¿Pero?- pregunté. Sabía lo que iba a decir, pero igual quería escucharlo. « _**A veces necesitaba un poco de claridad**__._».

-Entonces, ¿has tenido alucinaciones o cambios de humor repentino?, recuerda, debes ser sincera conmigo, y sobretodo, contigo.-Ignoró mi pregunta.

_Inhala, exhala. _

Solté la sopa. Desde los cambios de humor repentinos -y sin razón-, hasta el episodio de hace dos noches. Omití al _señor amable_.

-Ya veo…

-Por favor doctor, dígame que haré. Me rehusó a dejar la universidad y mi trabajo. Dios, ya llevo dos semestres, y mi trabajo…

Me quedé callada. Sentía mis ojos pesados.

«_Quería llorar_»

-Tranquila, todo tiene una solución. Sólo que ahora implementaremos algo nuevo. Creo que lo necesitas; además eso me permitirá mantenerte chequeada. No podemos permitir que tengas una recaída.

-No, claro que no- Dije. Comencé a respirar despacio, intentando tranquilizar la ansiedad que brotaba por mis poros.

-Bien… dile a tu mamá que me visite ésta tarde. Necesito comunicarle esto.

-¿qué cosa?

-A partir de mañana, asistirás a terapias en grupo.

-¡¿Qué?!- _No me jodas. _Asistir a terapia era desagradable, sobretodo cuando el instructor te hablaba como si tuvieras algún retraso mental. Y la mayoría de las personas que asisten, son muy asociales.

-Sakura, tranquila. Eso te ayudará, créeme. Será por 3 meses, hasta que te vuelva a hacer otro chequeo. Si quieres ir a la universidad, y mantener tu trabajo, necesitas estar estable psicológicamente, y alguna alteración emocional puede ocasionarte muchos problemas. Una terapia en grupo te permitirá mantener tus emociones controladas. Cero alteraciones. ¿Comprendes?

Asentí.

-No le comentes nada a tu mamá. Déjamelo a mí. Ésta tarde firmaré la solicitud para conseguirte un cupo. Ah… casi se me olvida, mándame por correo tu horario, para poder organizarte las terapias.

-Muchas gracias doctor. De verdad… yo…

-No tienes que agradecerme Sakura, es mi trabajo. Preocúpate por ti. Soy tu guía para poder llegar a la meta, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Al salir del consultorio sentía que mi ánimo bajaba lentamente hasta quedar adherido al suelo. Le mande un SMS a mi abuelo y caminé hasta las escaleras. Baje una a una, mientras oía como sonaba una alarma. Seguí bajando hasta llegar a la planta baja, y lo que encontré me causó gracia. Las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, y la gente que estaba en la recepción, salía de la clínica desesperada. _¿Qué carajos?_

Seguí a una enfermera que se dirigía al norte de la clínica, y el humo negro saliendo de unos de los edificios respondió mi pregunta. Había un incendio. Las llamas se podían ver a través de las ventanas del primer piso. A los pocos segundos, varias ventanas explotaron, causando que la gente -que venía corriendo y auxiliando a los pacientes- gritara y refugiaran su cabeza con los brazos. Vi a una enfermera que trataba de caminar con un anciano, tenía un tanque de oxigeno en una mano y la otra, aguantaba el brazo del anciano. Me acerqué a ayudarla; la muchacha, que parecía ser una interna, me dio el tanque de oxigeno y agarrando al anciano de cada lado, comenzamos a caminar a la entrada de la clínica.

Sentamos al anciano en la acera.

El estacionamiento estaba repleto de gente, la mayoría eran civiles, que no paraban de toser. Al menos, el edificio que estaba en llamas era él del laboratorio. Ahí no había habitaciones, así que los pacientes residenciados no corrían peligro.

Teclee el número de mi abuelo, pero luego de varios segundos, la llamada fue trasladada a la contestadora.

-Abuelo, no vengas a buscarme. Hubo un accidente en la clínica y toda la calle está trancada por la policía y los bomberos. En media hora te llamo para encontrarnos en dos cuadras abajo. ¿Vale?- Guarde mi teléfono y volví a entrar a la clínica. A pesar que el humo comenzaba a hacer estragos en mis pulmones, quería ayudar.

Los bomberos comenzaron a dispersar las llamas que azotaban en la planta baja y parte del primer piso del edificio. Los policías ayudaban a sacar a la gente y junto con las enfermeras –que traían consigo, mascaras y tanques de oxigeno- comenzaron a tratar a las persona que habían tenido contacto con el accidente. Gracias a Dios, no había sido un accidente mortal. Sólo dos doctores habían salido lastimados, con quemaduras leves.

Regresé al edificio principal -huyendo de la espesa nube negra que se formó en el jardín-, en busca de aire fresco. Sentía mi respiración lenta y una leve presión en el pecho. Mi teléfono vibro en mi pantalón y vi que tenía un SMS de mi abuelo y 10 llamadas perdidas de Meduki. Le mande un SMS a mamá. «**Estoy bien. El abuelo me buscará en un momento.**»

Me sentí un poco mareada. Detuve el paso al salir de la clínica. Me hice a un lado para no trancar el paso, ya que la gente entraba y salía a cada rato. Recosté la espalda en la pared, y lentamente me fui deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Abrace mis piernas y cerré los ojos.

-Ha sido un día duro, ¿no?

Escuché un susurro de una persona. No quise abrir mis ojos, ya que por el humo me estaban ardiendo. Decidí responder sin necesidad de ver a la persona.- Si, muy duro.

La persona soltó un suspiro y mencionó.

-La vida nos sorprende con sucesos inesperados. Por eso es tan fascinante.

-¿fascinante? Claro.- ironice. Ya comenzaba a irritarme. Escondí mi cabeza entre las piernas, intentando que el extraño entendiera la indirecta de "No quiero hablar, así que no molestes". Abrí un poco los ojos, y solo llegue a ver sus zapatos grises.

-Si, fascinante. Un día te despiertas esperando que algo suceda, y no pasa nada. Y quizás… otro, suceda de todo. Es genial.- Escuche como su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo. Se había acostado.

Abrí los ojos, mirando al chico que se encontraba a una corta distancia de mí, acostado en el suelo, con ambos brazos tapando su cara.

«_Excelente. Un vagabundo filosofando de la vida. CONMIGO._»

-Aja…

-¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó. No movió sus brazos de su cara, ni ningún musculo de su cuerpo.

-No te importa.- Respondí. Esperaba que mi respuesta ácida y antipática lo obligara a dejarme en paz. Joder, estaba cansada. Solo quería que mi abuelo me avisara que ya había llegado y caminar las dos cuadras para llegar hasta donde él.

-Dime tu nombre. No te hagas rogar.

-No.

El chico estiró sus brazos y giró su cabeza en mi dirección. Dejando su cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color a mi vista.

Era el chico de la foto. El hijo del doctor Uchicha.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó. Colocó una mano en su cabello mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabeza. Se veía tan extraño, descuidado y lejano.

-No me gusta hablar con desconocidos.- Al decir eso, el sonrió de lado y dejó de verme. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. –Eres lista. Hablar con desconocidos es malo. Te podrías topar con un asesino serial.-dijo.

-Es imposible que eso pase.- le dije. El abrió sus ojos, y me miró nuevamente. Levantó su espalda del suelo, apoyándose con los codos.

-Claro, porque tú eres la asesina. ¿Correcto?- sonrió. Su mirada coqueta me descolocó un poco, pero a pesar de eso, su tono de voz era confiado y perezoso.

No dije nada. Sonreí por primera vez y me levante. Sacudí mi ropa y saque mi teléfono. Vi el mensaje de mi abuelo: "_**Te estoy esperando, conejita**_".

Di dos pasos y me detuve. Lo miré y le dije: "Me llamo Sakura". El no se inmutó. Parecía como si no me hubiera escuchado. Caminé, alejándome de la entrada, y escuche su voz.

-Y yo Sasuke.

* * *

**Agradecimientos: **Le agradezco a natico-yan por visitar mi historia y darle una oportunidad. Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado, ni te imaginas cuanto :3 así que espero que hayas disfrutado éste capitulo. ¡Cuídate! *hug* owo. También le agradezco a todas las personas que visitan mi fic, de verdad. Un enorme abrazos para todos */*.


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Hola, gente! ¿cómo están? :3 (Espero que bien). Aquí les traje un nuevo capitulo de "El aleteo de una mariposa".

***Publiqué un "One Shot", se llama "COTARD". Es sobre Sasuke Uchiha. Les dejaré el link para que lo visiten y disfruten. Les aseguro que aprenderán algo nuevo, y muy interesante. Trato de escribir cosas que normalmente la gente desconoce; casos de personas que realmente viven un infierno. Así que espero que aprendan a amar la complejidad del ser humano. El link es éste: s/10241566/1/COTARD**

**********_NOTA_: **Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a MK. No sigo la historia del anime/manga. Esto es obra de mi imaginación, y gracias a los personajes de "Naruto", he podido deslumbrar la historia. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, por favor, comuníquese conmigo directamente (cero plagio).

Sin más que decir... ¡Lean, disfruten! :3

**Popo!**

* * *

** EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

** Capítulo 6**

Luego de pasar varios minutos respondiendo las preguntas de mi abuelo, me sentí un poco más tranquila. El malestar que había tenido en la clínica se había disipado y la preocupación que tenía por las terapias -que empezaría a partir de mañana- ya era parte del pasado. El abuelo me había dicho que mamá estuvo muy preocupada y que estuvo a punto de dejar su clase de Yoga a la mitad para venir a buscarme. «Mamá era única a su manera.» pensé. La verdad es que no me extrañaba esas reacciones cuando se trataba de mí. Meduki era muy dedicada cuando se trataba de su hija. Pero al parecer mis abuelos tenían un mal concepto de ella; y sin importar que tantas cosas haga mi mamá por mi –y por ella-, sus padres la consideraban una descarriada. Era triste.

Al llegar a la casa, me encontré con una nota en la puerta: «**Sakura, tuve que salir a comprar unas cosas, en el horno te deje tu comida. I Love U!**» La caligrafía de mi mamá era bonita comparada con mi versión moderna de garabatos. Busqué la comida en el horno, la cual seguía tibia. Abrí el envase que contenía puré de papa, pollo a la plancha y ensalada mixta. Seguro la ensalada era idea de ella, ya que nunca fui amante de los vegetales -A pesar que adoraba la papa en cada una de sus presentaciones (en puré, fritas, al horno, en sopa)-. La comida aun seguía caliente, así que no tuve que recalentarla. Tome un vaso con jugo de fresa y caminé hasta la sala. Me desparramé en el sofá mientras me quitaba los zapatos y me quedaba en medias. Encendí la tv y pasé los canales, mientras que tomaba un sorbo del jugo. «_Esta ácido_» Cambié al menos unos 20 canales hasta que vi una película de comedia.

Cuando me propuse a comer, fue _misión imposible_. Sentía que me iba a ahogar de tanto reírme. No todos los días ves una película de un "súper héroe" que quiere ser estilista y que es un adicto al sexo con ancianas. Era gracioso e irreverente.

Cuando terminé de comer, fui a lavar los platos y sin pensarlo me fui a mi habitación. Busqué ropa limpia y me fui al baño. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que me había dado una buena ducha. Me estaba convirtiendo en una sucia.

La ropa que había usado para salir olía a quemado. Hasta sentía mi piel impregnada del olor a quemado. Busque el jabón liquido que mamá me había comprado de Victoria's Secret; decía vainilla en la parte de abajo y el liquido era de color dorado. Abrí la ducha y comencé a limpiar mi cuerpo.

Una hora después salí con la piel arrugada como una pasa y las mejillas rojas por el frío del agua. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo que estaba empañado por la humedad del baño. Así me sentía. _Borrosa y oscura. _Tome un poco de papel higiénico y limpie el vidrio hasta que por fin pude ver mi reflejo nítido.

Tomé mi pijama de rayas de colores y me comencé a vestir. No me preocupe en colocarme el sostén, ni en cepillar mi cabello. En la mañana sería un caso perdido, ¿de que serviría cepillarlo? Arrastré mis pies hasta la cama, abrí el cobertor y me acosté.

4 horas después me desperté por el sonido de los tacones de Meduki. La mujer no dejaba de caminar y ya estaba harta de intentar ignorar el sonido chocante de sus tacones al golpear el suelo de madera. Me levanté de mal humor, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y busqué mi laptop. Quería revisar un poco las redes sociales. Abrí el link de Twitter.

Bien… se me olvidó la clave. Bravo Sakura, eres lo mejor.

Salí del link y comencé a buscar cosas por Google. Pase media hora leyendo biografías de algunos cantantes o actores, hasta que me aburrí.

Teclee en una nueva búsqueda: Fugaku Uchiha. Varias páginas salieron en la búsqueda y me encontré con noticias, biografías y algunas entrevistas. No me era desconocido que el doctor era muy famoso en el país, y sobretodo en la ciudad. Ya que la clínica era de su familia. Pero, era un hombre tan sencillo que no le importaba hacer sus consultas, y estar pendiente día tras día de la clínica.

Entré en la primera opción donde un periodista hablaba un poco de la vida del doctor. Hablo de su gran recorrido en el mundo de la psicología y la psiquiatría. Del número de logros que ha tenido y de los labores benéficos que hacía al año. También hablo de su familia. Del legado de doctores que tenía la familia Uchiha desde décadas. Y por último, -pero no menos importante- su familia; su esposa y su hijo.

Al parecer el doctor había pasado por un momento traumático para él y su familia. No hablo de ello… a pesar que el periodista insistió varias veces. El doctor se mantuvo al margen de la pregunta y respondiendo: **"Fue un suceso que cambió la forma de pensar que tenía de la vida. Tanto para mí, como para mi familia. Y ya de eso, han pasado 3 años"**.

El periodista respondió con otra pregunta: **¿lograron solucionarlo? **Y el doctor respondió:** "Si, gracias a Dios, hemos superado esa etapa y somos felices".**

Que raro. En la fotografía salían dos jóvenes, junto con el doctor y su esposa. A menos… A menos que oculten a Sasuke. Pero, ¿por qué?

Linda había mencionado que Sasuke no padecía de una enfermedad, pero estaba residenciado. Si recordaba su ropa… era la ropa que vestían los pacientes.

Y hoy, el parecía un poco distante. Quizás también padecía de esquizofrenia o, peor, era un psicópata.

Me acordé de lo que había dicho. "_Claro, porqué tú eres la asesina. ¿Correcto?". _No pude evitar reírme. El chico era extraño, de eso no había duda, pero… no parecía un enfermo mental.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Era Ino.

-¿Alo?- dije.

-¡SAKURA! ¡Muérete! ¿A qué no adivinas?- Ino estaba gritando. Podía imaginármela saltando en su cama.

-No, Ino. No adivino… ¿te salió otra bubi? ¿Intentaste besar a tu profesor?-. Pregunté todo eso mientras reía; imaginarme Ino intentando seducir a un profesor era algo que valía la pena ver.

Ella comenzó a reírse como una desquiciada.

-¡OJALA! Pero no… eso no es lo que tienes que adivinar.

-Ya, ya… suéltalo.

-¡TENGO UNA CITA!-. Gritó. Tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja.

-Wow, ¿y por eso gritas, boba? Ni que fuera la primera vez que tienes una cita.

Comenzó a reír de manera extraña. Podría jurar que había escuchado una risa similar en alguna película de terror.

-Obvio que no. Lo que diferencia ésta cita con las otras… es…. -. Puso su tono de "suspenso", el que solía poner cuando era algo "imposible de creer".- ¡Me invitó el chico más ardiente de la clase de gramática! ¡ÉL MÁS ARDIENTE! Ni te imaginas… wooow… casi me desmayo cuando me lo pidió, y tu sabes, me hice la interesante diciéndole que tenía que pensarlo, y el comenzó a rogarme Sakura, a ¡ROGARME!, y a la final le dije que si.

-¡JURALO!-. Grité emocionada.

-¡TE LO JURO POR MI BOLAS!-. Me reí como una tonta al escucharla decir eso. Era una frase que solíamos decir, como un chiste privado entre las dos.

-Bien, bien. Mándame una foto del chico, tengo que darle el visto bueno.

-Ok, ok… cuelga, ya te lo mando-. Al colgar el teléfono, apagué la laptop y esperé la foto del chico que tenía loca a mi amiga. 2 minutos después, me llegó un correo con el nombre del chico (para que lo buscara en Facebook) y 10 fotos de él solo, y otras con ella y varios amigos. El chico era lindo. Pero demasiado arreglado para mí gusto. Le respondí el correo diciéndole: **«Ésta buenísimo. Necesito uno así. ¿No tendrá un primo?»** Al poco rato me respondió.

**«No lo sé. Pero tranquila, apenas salgamos le pregunto. Es bello :D»**

Me metí debajo de las sábanas, le mandé un último mensaje a Ino y me rendí ante el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente, mamá me había despertado. Por alguna razón, quise ponerme un vestido algo sencillo pero bonito. Era de un estampado floreal, con el fondo negro y flores de varios colores. Me puse mis zapatillas negras, una chaqueta encima y me hice una trenza -de dos cabos- de lado. Salí del cuarto, vi como mamá se maquillaba y se colocaba rímel en los ojos. Baje a la planta baja y me decidí por comer un poco.

Meduki no solía hacerme desayuno ya que pocas veces comía. Así que ese trabajo me tocaba a mí. Me quite la chaqueta y comencé a buscar los ingredientes para hacerme unas panqueques.

-Aja, huevos, harina, azúcar, sal, ¿dónde está la vainilla?... joder.

Fui colocando cada uno de los ingredientes en el mesón, pero no había vainilla en la despensa. _Que importa_. Mezcle todo hasta formar la masa, calenté un sartén y comencé a hacerlas. «_Debería hacer un poco de huevo revuelto…_».

Al terminar, tenía un plato lleno de tres panqueques con piel, huevos revueltos, algo de jamón, y un vaso con jugo de naranja. Luego de 10 minutos, el plata se encontraba vació. _Wow_.

Meduki entró a la cocina, vistiendo su habitual sudadera, licra y zapatos deportivos. Se quedó inmóvil viéndome, reaccionó y se dispuso a hacer su merengada de proteínas. Al cabo de 5 minutos, ya estábamos en el auto de mamá, el cual había sido reparado y ayer el abuelo se habían encargado de traerlo hasta la casa.

Mamá prendió la radio, con la excusa de que quería escuchar las noticias. Me reía a cada rato al ver que ponía cara de confusión cuando decían cosas que normalmente ella no sabía.

-Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?- su cara estaba seria cuando me preguntó. Sabía muy bien cual era el significado de su pregunta, y también sabía que si le decía que no, ella buscaría la manera de ignorarme y fingir que yo había dicho que "si".

-Estoy bien mamá, es por mi bien. Así que debo estar bien. Estoy bien.

Ella suspiró y estiró su mano derecha para cambiar la radio y encender el reproductor. Mamá estaba en la onda de música pop, así que no me extraño escuchar la voz de Madonna.

Al llegar, se despidió con un "_Hasta luego_".

El doctor Uchiha, le mencionó a mamá el día de ayer, que mientras estuviera de vacaciones en la universidad, podría asistir todos los días a la terapia. Y como mis vacaciones durarían un mes más, implicaba estar asistiendo a la terapia cada día, exceptuando los fines de semana. Mamá tenía que asistir cada 15 días a la terapia familiar, ya que era importante que el paciente tuviera una excelente comunicación con su familia. Pero como Meduki y yo ya habíamos pasado por eso, habíamos acordado en leer un libro en el tiempo en que estuviéramos en la terapia. Leeríamos el mismo libro y 40 minutos después, comentaríamos lo que nos pareció interesante y lo que no.

Caminé por la recepción, observando que la clínica estaba mucho mejor que el día de ayer. Había mucho más movimiento. Las enfermeras se veían cansadas, y el personal obrero no paraba de limpiar. Llegue hasta el jardín y me senté en un banco. Aun faltaba una hora para la terapia, pero mamá insistió en traerme más temprano para que tuviera tiempo de pensar.

Me acosté a lo largo del banco, recostando mi cabeza encima de mi bolso; el cual estaba un poco duro por mi Tablet, celular, monedero y el libro que estaba leyendo de Stephen King.

Agradecía que el reflejo del sol a esa hora no fuera tan fuerte, y que la brisa de verano no fuera tan escasa. 20 minutos después, estaba muerta del aburrimiento. «_Joder, ¿qué hago_? » Pensé mientras me levantaba y me colocaba el bolso en la espalda.

Caminé hasta el "Área de recreación". Camine a paso normal, no tenía prisa. _Quizás _me encontraría a Linda y podría charlar un rato con ella. Toque la puerta por simple educación, y me recibió una señora mayor. Me preguntó si era familiar de algún paciente y le dije que era amiga de Linda.

Aunque no era realmente su amiga, el comentario pareció convencer a la señora porque me dejo pasar. El salón se encontraba lleno.

Me distraje por un momento viendo como Linda jugaba con varios niños; tenía en cada mano una marioneta –una distinta a la otra-. Al parecer estaba contando un cuento o algo parecido, porque cambiaba su voz cuando iba a interpretar a cualquier de las dos marionetas. Me reí un poco cuando comenzó a poner una voz de hombre.

-¿te gustan las obras representadas por marionetas?-. Salté cuando escuche una voz a mi lado. Giré la cabeza y me encontré a Sasuke. No pude evitar echarle una escaneada a todo su cuerpo. Hoy estaba vestido distinto, una camisa negra, jean rotos y cholas. Tenía un bolso de lado, de cuero marrón y su cabello estaba mojado. Mantenía la vista en Linda.

-No mucho, algunas dan miedo-. Mencioné mientras me daba la vuelta para alejarme de él.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí. Seguí caminando hasta salir del área de recreación. Crucé por un pasillo que estaba solo, y me giré, dándole la cara.

-Deja de seguirme o llamaré a seguridad.

El me miró feo por un momento y luego comenzó a reírse. _El estúpido se estaba burlando de mí. _

-Vamos Sakura, no pensé que tuvieras el ego tan grande para pensar que te estoy siguiendo-. Movió sus cejas de manera altanera y cruzó los brazos en su pecho justo al decirme eso.

El se encontraba en el medio del camino. El pasillo no tenía salida, salvo unas escaleras –que no sabía a donde llevaban- y Sasuke seguía viéndome. Tenía una pose de "aburrimiento", su espalda estaba levemente encorvada y una mano sostenía el tirante de su bolso.

-Bien. Permiso-. Caminé hasta él, y espere a que se moviera. Cuando lo hizo, y comenzó a caminar, me sentí humillada.

-¿Quieres ver la terraza?

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres sorda?-. Dijo. Sonrió con burla-: Ven conmigo a la terraza, te aseguro que te encantará la vista.

-No soy sorda-. Me irrité por su comentario. No tenía ganas de subir a la terraza… pero la manera en que me miraba me decía que no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que aceptara. –Bien, iré. Pero solo por unos minutos.

-Genial.

Subimos alrededor de 4 pisos hasta llegar a la terraza. Sentía mis piernas cansadas y las gotas de sudor bajar por la parte trasera de mi cuello. El parecía acostumbrado a subir tantas escaleras porque estaba fresco como una lechuga.

-¿qué te parece?-. Inquirió mientras buscaba una silla, depositaba su bolso ahí y caminaba hacia mí.

-Es genial.- Me sentía incomoda en la terraza y en su presencia.

-¿sólo "genial?- preguntó. Se sentó en el suelo y me hizo una seña con la mano invitándome a sentarme con él. Me senté al frente de él, cerré mis piernas y acomodé mi vestido alrededor de las rodillas para evitar accidentes donde se involucren mis pantys negras y sus ojos negros.

-Solo genial, Sasuke.- Era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta. Y era extraño.

Sacó un cuaderno de su bolso, y buscó entre las páginas –que se encontraban escritas- y encontró un papel en blanco.

-No eres muy habladora. Eso me gusta.- Mencionó.

-Tú tampoco lo eres.

-¿Eso crees? He tenido que hablarte. Eso me hace hablador.

Me reí un poco.

-Eso te hace hombre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ser hombre con ser hablador?- preguntó. Por su mirada, deduje que estaba muy interesado en lo que iba a decir.

-Los hombres tienen ese sexto sentido para hablar con las chicas-. Dije. Saque mi bolso de mi espalda y lo coloqué entre mis piernas. Busqué la punta de mi trenza y juguetee con ella.

-Mentira. Solo hablamos con chicas lindas.

-¿Te parezco linda?- pregunté. Alcé una de mis cejas y sonreí de manera coqueta.

-No. No eres linda.

Sentí como si me hubiera echado un balde de agua fría encima –con hielo incluido-. Traté de mantener mi expresión serena, pero sentía que mi ceño se fruncía hasta formar una expresión molesta.

-No eres linda Sakura, eres hermosa.- Mencionó sin verme. Su mirada estaba fija en su cuaderno.

-¿ahora intentas coquetear con una extraña?

-Tú no eres una extraña, se tu nombre. Básicamente somos conocidos.

-¿básicamente?

Se rió.-: Eres lista, orgullosa y hermosa. Y un poco misteriosa.

-Tú también eres misterioso… -. No sabía que más decir. Me sentía parte de un juego el cual no sabía jugar.

El se mantuvo callado por un momento, mientras observaba el cielo. Y yo no despegue los ojos de él. Tenía cierto parecido al doctor Uchiha, y su esposa… un momento.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?- pregunté. El volvió a cruzar su mirada con la mía y respondió: "Uchiha, soy Sasuke Uchiha".

-Wow.- Respondí.

Si era él. El hijo del doctor… _De mí doctor._

-¿A que vienes al hospital?

-Terapia.- No quise mencionar más nada.

-¿drogas, enfermedad mental o traumas?- Dejó a un lado su cuaderno y se inclinó hacia mí.

-No sé si confiar en ti.- Fui sincera.

-Bien… Soy Sasuke Uchicha, mi padre es Fugaku Uchiha, psicólogo y psiquiatra de ésta clínica y socio mayoritario de ella. Tengo 21 años, de signo Acuario, me gusta la comida mexicana, odio el futbol, y me encanta leer. Sobretodo literatura, aunque ahorita estoy en algo distinto. Detesto las cosas cursis y las fechas comerciales. Me gusta mirar a la gente, y de vez en cuando, hablarles. Sin ningún motivo, sin ninguna intención oculta. Ah… también me gustan las chicas. Así que no soy gay.- Tomo aire y me miró divertido-: Tengo cicatrices en mis rodillas porque de niño era un poco "travieso" –sonrió con picardía al decir eso- y tengo lunares en lugares donde no te imaginas. Ves… ya no soy un extraño para ti.

Me comencé a reír. Eso había sido gracioso en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y el seguía mirándome divertido.

-¿Me dirás algo de ti que nadie sepa, Sakura?-. Preguntó.

-Si, te diré cosas que nadie sabe-. Seguí su juego. Mordí mi labio inferior y le guiñe el ojo-: En secreto leo novelas eróticas, y me encanta los lunares en lugares donde el sol no suele llegar.- vi como se sonrojaba al escuchar lo que dije- además, odio los deportes en general, adoro dormir, y…- baje la voz y me acerque un poco a él-. Estoy un poco loca de la cabeza, ¿sabes de qué hablo?-. Apunte mi dedo índice en mi frente, dándome un leve golpecito.

-Oh si, y me encanta. Nada más sexy que una chica que tiene problemas mentales.

Me reí. De repente se quedó callado. Me veía de manera extraña y miró su reloj.

-¿Tenías algo que hacer en la clínica?- preguntó.

Vi mi reloj. Eran las 9:01 AM. _¡JODER! _La terapia empezaba a las 8:50 AM. Comencé a levantarme y sin darle chance de despedirse, salí corriendo. Escuche un: _« ¡Regresa cuando termines!»_

Luego de escuchar por dos horas las charlas y realizar las actividades en grupo, mi cerebro estaba sobrecargado. La comodidad era el lema de la terapeuta y psicóloga Sango: "la comodidad de tu conciencia". De tu ser y de tu corazón. Había pasado media hora hablando de sus logros y fracasos personales. Y la razón principal de la terapia: la comodidad con la sociedad. Una chica habló de su baja autoestima y lo mucho que le costaba relacionarse en la secundaria, y un hombre, divorciado, nos relató su intento de suicidio gracias a la depresión que le quedó gracias al divorció. Cuando me tocó decir la razón que me hacía asistir a la terapia, respondí que tenía esquizofrenia y que estaba inestable. Y la terapia me ayudaría a no pasar por las etapas malas de la enfermedad. Todos me miraron con pena y la terapeuta – Sango- comenzó a felicitarme y admirar mi valentía al confesar sobre mi padecimiento. La cosa era estúpida, pero tenía que hacerlo. Al menos las actividades en grupo habían sido un poco divertidas, gracias a una chica de mi edad que solo asistía ahí por haber intentado acabar con su vida. Sus comentarios sarcásticos, conjuntos con un humor negro, me hicieron reír hasta casi morir. Luego de intercambiar números telefónicos, la terapia se dio por terminada.

Mamá me esperaba en el estacionamiento, y aunque ya quería irme, le mande un SMS diciéndole que la doctora aun no nos había dejado salir por ser el primer día. Caminé hasta el pasillo que daba a las escaleras. Cuando llegué, tome una bocana de aire, preparándome psicológicamente para subir los 4 pisos. Al llegar, sentía mi corazón acelerado, y un sudor frió cubriendo mi frente y axilas.

No había nadie. La terraza estaba sola. Busqué con la mirada a Sasuke, pero no lo vi. «_Se fue…_ »

El me había pedido que regresara. _Idiota. _

Giré la vista hasta la silla, y vi que una hoja estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva en la parte del espaldar. Tenía algo escrito.

Camine y cuando pude tener una mejor visión de lo que decía la hoja, me sentí extraña.

"**Te espero mañana, a la misma hora. S.U.**"

Su letra era similar a la mía.

La despegue de la silla. Abrí el bolso, guardé la hoja y me fui.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un abrazo o un pellizco por el capítulo? ;3

**Nota:** Si tengo algún error, háganme saberlo. **_/ _**

**Agradecimientos: **

**_ Aiko-Uchiha05**, muchas gracias por tu review. Jajajaja se que sí, a veces me pasa que busco algo para leer y me encuentro con algo que se escapa de mi estilo, y termina gustándome. Me alegra bastante que te haya atrapado mi historia. Y gracias por pedir continuación, de verdad. Espero que éste capitulo lo hayas disfrutado. Creo que es el inicio de la historia como tal. Así que... Arigato :3 *hug*

_ **dalia**, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me causó un poco de gracia que hayas dicho que soy una excelente escritora. Estaba cómo qué: "¿lo soy? o/o ohh". No sé si sea una buena escritora, o una mala escritora. Todo depende de la opinión que tenga la persona al leer una historia. Particularmente, es algo subjetivo. Así que, si consideras que soy buena escribiendo, entonces se que puedo contar contigo para estar ahí, al lado de mis historias. Y créeme, haré todo el esfuerzo de mejorar cada vez más. Para que el lector (tú) se sienta feliz y complacido. Te invito a crearte una cuenta en Fanfiction, para poder comunicarnos libremente, y así puedas preguntarme (con más libertad: por inbox, por ejemplo) cada vez que quieras. Nuevamente, arigato :D *hug*

_ **natico-yan**, jajajaja, te pregunto: ¿qué es "ñu ñu ñu"? Eso me dio risa. Intente decirlo... y más risa me dio. Y que genial que uses la palabra "genioloso" ;D kajkjdk. Ya es tu segundo comentario, así que supongo que estás pendiente de cada actualización de la historia (Un hug súper grande por eso). Y respecto a la personalidad de Sasuke... Soy una fanática enamoradiza de la personalidad de Sasuke Uchiha en el anime/manga de Naruto. Odio, cuando describen a Sasuke coqueto, perro o patán. Me gusta su personalidad, tal cual es en la historia de Naruto. Pero en mi historia, quise que mi protagonista (masculino), fuera un Sasuke distinto. Por eso la historia es alterna. Es distinta de la realidad en el mundo de Naruto. Y realmente espero, que las fanaticas de Sasuke, puedan darle la oportunidad al Sasuke de "El aleteo de una mariposa". Arigato por tu comentario owo *HUG 2.0*

**Y finalmente, le agradezco a las personas que siguieron la historia y le dieron favorito. Un abrazo (hug) enorme para ustedes. **


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola, gente! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien :3 Aquí les traje la continuación de "El aleteo de una mariposa". **

**Éste capítulo les va a encantar, y si no les encanta, Sasuke se irá a su casa, completamente DESNUDO y las castigará u_u oh sí. **

**_NOTA_: **Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a MK. No sigo la historia del anime/manga. Esto es obra de mi imaginación, y gracias a los personajes de "Naruto", he podido deslumbrar la historia. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, por favor, comuníquese conmigo directamente (cero plagio).

**Sin más que decir... ¡Lean, disfruten! :3**

* * *

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

**Capítulo 7.**

_El doctor kakashi no dejaba de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez. Mamá sostenía mi mano entre las suyas, mientras respiraba y contaba hasta diez. El susurro en mi mente, la voz del doctor y los sollozos de mi madre me tenían aturdida. Sin embargo, el siseo de su voz me calmaba. Su voz era hermosa, cálida y amable. _

_¿Qué había de malo en él?_

_¿Por qué el doctor Kakashi quería eliminarlo? Él no era malo. Él era mi amigo…_

* * *

El dormir era una de las cosas que una persona como yo –una esquizofrénica- tenía que tener como prioridad. La segunda era medicarme. Y la tercera: comer. Ni siquiera había necesidad de bañarme, porque eso no sería un _gran_ problema para mí. Quizás sería un problema para mamá, o para mis fosas nasales. Pero la cosa era aun más compleja de lo que parecía. Dos días sin dormir tendrían el mismo peso de pasar un mes sin bañarme. Apestaría, literalmente. Así que nunca podían faltar mis pastillas –drogas- para dormir. Una pastillita de esas antes de dormir, y boom, mi cabeza rebota en la almohada hasta caer en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, la llegada del _señor amable_, y mis pensamientos hormonales hacía cierto pelinegro, me tenían la tarea casi imposible. Me sentía ansiosa y bobalicona. Y a pesar que Sasuke solo había dejado una nota para mí, sentía como si hubiera dejado sus sentimientos románticos y pasionales –hacia mí- en ese papel. La verdad iba más allá de mi fantasía, pero me mantenía la cabeza trabajando en las oportunidades que se presentarían de ahora en adelante.

La tarde de ayer había transcurrido con calma. Aunque no tenía ni la mínima idea de que hacer el día siguiente. No sabía que decir, o que hacer. Quizás Ino sabría qué hacer en una situación similar, pero no quise decirle nada hasta que yo misma pudiera asimilarlo. Y a pesar de que Sasuke no era un chico ardiente, su forma de hablarme me dejo un sabor picante en la piel. De esos que te pican la lengua y te dejan la sensación ardiente en la boca. Aun así, las alternativas que barajeaban en mi cabeza me tenían trastornada –más de lo que estaba-.

Pero estoy bien. Mi semblante había dado un giro drástico de 180° y la verdad, me sentaba de maravilla. Y es que… no todos los días un chico se interesa en ti, ¡Y mucho menos un Uchiha! Mamá gritaría como loca si le dijera que conozco a uno de los hijos –ardientes- del .Uchiha. Entonces Meduki podría morir feliz.

Pero nada de eso importaba, porque aun seguía en la cama, mirando las nubes mal dibujas en mi techo, y las lagrimas de cristal de la lámpara, brillando con el reflejo del Sol. Faltaban unos minutos para que mi alarma sonara, y no había dormido nada. La ansiedad latente en mi garganta no me ayudo en nada. Fue el toque final.

Mi teléfono sonó de repente, vibrando encima de la madera de mi escritorio, dejando un sonido sordo y molesto en mi cabeza. «Mataré al que me escribió a está hora… jodido…» pensé. Impulse mi cuerpo hasta que logré quedar sentada en la cama. Mi cabello estaba alborotado y algunos mechones estaban pegados en mi frente. Sentía mi cara grasosa y mis ojos llenos de lagañas. El teléfono seguía vibrando. Vi la hora en el reloj de osito que tenía en mi escritorio y las 5:50 a.m. retumbaron en mis ojos. « ¡Mierda!»

Era Ino. Había dejado un mensaje en Whatsapp.

**«¡Buenos días floja! ¿Hoy iras a la universidad a buscar el horario? ****(: háblame!**» Me dieron ganas de abofetearla hasta que mi mano doliera. Pero me contuve. Respire hondo y le respondí: **«¡Eres una perra! El sonido del teléfono vibrando me asusto.** ».

Teclee, y le di a enviar. A los pocos segundos respondió.

**« ¿Dónde tenías el teléfono? ¿Eh? ;D Soy una perra feliz, ¿algún problema con ello? mueve tu culo, anoche le mande un mensaje a tu mamá, iremos a desayunar y luego vamos a hacer los horarios.**» _¿Qué carajos?_

_Respira Sakura. Respira. Ella es tu mejor amiga… no puedes ir a su casa y asesinarla. Oh, no, Te quedaras sin amiga. Y… necesitas una amiga, ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?_

Inhale.

«**Ino, eres una pervertida. Tengo terapia en la clínica (terapia de locos) a las 8:40, no puedo faltar. Termino a las 10:20. Búscame a esa hora, ¿vale?**» escribí el último mensaje y me fui a duchar. Necesitaba quitar el sudor de mi cuerpo y lavar mi cabello.

Tumbe el teléfono en mi cama y amarre mi cabello rosa en una coleta alta. Busque ropa en mi armario y saque un jean, camisa negra de botones dorados y mis converse negros. Quería vestirme lo más cómoda posible. El aire frió en mi cuarto taladraba mis pies desnudos, y aun así, me desvestí en mi cuarto y me fui caminando hasta el baño.

Al entrar vi mi cuerpo en el espejo. Joder, estaba delgada. Di varias vueltas, observando cada ángulo de mi cuerpo y cada cicatriz o peca que habitaba en mi espalda. Estaba perfecto, ¿no? Solo necesito uno o dos kilos más. O _quizás_ 4. Nunca me importó ser delgada, pero los huesos de mis caderas sobresalían tanto que daba miedo. Pero a pesar de eso, la _carne_ que se concentraba en mis caderas, glúteos y muslos, era tentadora. Y sencilla.

No quise mirar mis senos –redondos y suaves- porque sentía que comenzaría a criticar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Así que camine hasta la duche y abrí la llave. El agua fría comenzó a caer en el suelo y de inmediato sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Se me puso la piel de gallina y mis dientes comenzaron a temblar levemente.

¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Tú puedes! Es solo una ducha.

Una ducha _fría_.

¡Lo hice! A pesar que mi cuerpo convulsionó por el cambió de temperatura en mi piel, y de el grito que quiso salir de mi boca. Me quedé debajo del chorro de agua, abrazando mi cuerpo y todo se volvió oscuro.

El grito de mamá me hizo reaccionar. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a mamá con su bata rosada mojada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Vi como movía los labios, estaba hablando. Pero no lograba escucharla. La vista se me estaba nublando, hasta volverse una imagen borrosa. Y una vez más sentí sus manos en mis hombros, acariciándolos. Su mano bajo lentamente, hasta situarse en el medio de mis senos. Abrí los ojos asustada. La imagen de mamá se estaba distorsionando y su voz preocupada se torno fría –áspera-. No podía moverme, ni gritar. Sentía su mano bajar hasta mi vientre, mientras la otra movía mis piernas, hasta abrirlas. Oh, no. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Mamá, eres tú? Pero ella no contestó; siguió tocando mi cuerpo, dejando caricias mórbidas, saboreando mis dedos en su boca. Mordió mi dedo índice y soltó mi mano. Ella no era mi mamá. Su cabello rosa se fue cayendo por sus hombros, dejando libre la piel de su cabeza, y sus ojos verdes –al igual que los míos- fueron cerrándose hasta crear un hueco negro en cada uno de los orificios. Su boca se fue transformando en una sonrisa de dientes filosos y una lengua manchada en sangre.

«Eres deliciosa, cerezo.» la voz de el _señor amable_ me hizo despertar del letargo que tenía mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos. Mi cuerpo se sacudía con temblores tan fuertes que sentía que mis dientes se iban a romper. El ardor en mis ojos me indicó que estuve llorando, pero las lágrimas se habían combinado con el agua que caía del grifo. Caí en el suelo, y aunque sentí dolor en mi trasero (por la caída). La tensión en mi cabeza, y en mi _corazón_, me dejaron en shock. Esto había sido diferente. No era una alucinación normal. Había sido cruel, y sádica. Mamá… ¿cómo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Me rendí ante el dolor en mi pecho. Mis gemidos de dolor se silenciaron con el sonido del agua al caer en el suelo. Me sentía sucia. _Inestable_.

¿A dónde había ido la cordura de estos días? ¿A dónde?

* * *

Media hora después había logrado salir de la ducha. El estado de shock que me había invadido, había sido superado por el grito de Meduki. Sentí miedo de verla, y a la vez pensé: «No era ella. Ella nunca te haría daño. ¿Verdad?» Pero aun así sentí un terror -_casi_- macabro, invadiendo mis venas al momento de salir de la ducha y secar mi cuerpo. Evite la visión de mi cuerpo mojado en el espejo, y evite ver mi expresión de tortura. Tengo que fingir… ¿o no?

La voz del _señor amable_ seguía golpeando el muro que rodeaba mis pensamientos. Se había convertido en un eco fuerte. Repetitivo y lleno de vida. Y aun así, me llene de valentía y salí del baño, dispuesta a vestirme y verle la cara a Meduki. Porque… lo que había pasado, no era real. No podía serlo. ¿O si? El temblor seguía invadiendo mis articulaciones y sin embargo, sentía un poco de alivio. Miré mis dedos arrugados como una pasa, y fue cuando caí en cuenta de la hora. Había pasado una hora. Eran las 6:51 a.m.

¡Mierda!

Salí corriendo del cuarto, a medio vestir. Con la camisa aun sin bajar, y con mi cabello goteando en mi espalda. Antes de bajar por las escaleras, vi la silueta de Meduki saliendo de su cuarto. Vestida con su típica ropa deportiva. Mirándome como si estuviera loca.

«Quizás si es verdad… cerezo.» Su voz sonó suave y triste. Y me recordó los momentos en que había pensado que él era mi amigo. Mi _amigo amable_. Mamá me observo en silencio, alzo sus cejas. Había una mueca de sorpresa en su cara, y ambas seguíamos observándonos.

-Buenos días Sakura. ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó mamá. Fue acercándose a mí, hasta estar separadas por pocos centímetros. Sus cejas se juntaron a tal punto que parecía molesta, y _preocupada_. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal y las imágenes volvieron a mi tan rápido que estuve tentada a vomitar. «Di sí. Cerezo. » Entonces supe lo que pasaba. Sonreí simpática.

-Sí, _mamá_.

Baje por las escaleras sin esperar una respuesta de su parte. Busque mi bolso (que había dejado en algún rincón de la cocina el día de ayer). Y salí de la casa sin despedirme y sin decir nada.

Camine dos cuadras abajo. Había olvidado colocarme medias en los pies, y los converse lastimaban mis tobillos a cada pisada que daba. Solo me tomaría 5 minutos llegar a la parada de autobuses, y aun así sentía que llegaría en una eternidad. El teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo trasero. Frene mis pies. Estaba molesta. _¿Ahora qué?_

«Sigue caminando»

Y el eco seguía.

Ignoré mi teléfono y seguí caminando. Vi a varios vecinos –los cuales no conocía tanto- regando las plantas de sus jardines. Otros estaban en la entrada, leyendo el periódico con una taza de café caliente tocando sus labios cada 45 segundos. Y sentí envidia por su vida cotidiana; llena de cosas normales, de estrés y de planes. Yo no podía hacer planes a largo plazo, porque siempre pasaba algo que arruinaba todo; una enfermedad, por ejemplo. Y a pesar de tener dos semestres aprobados en Contaduría, sentía que a veces mi cerebro llegaba a niveles bajos. Donde memorizar una formula de contabilidad era tarea de horas. Donde tenía que tomar pastillas que estimularan mi memoria –aunque esto no lo sabía mamá-. _Quizás _un día me levantaría, y no podría hablar o pensar con coherencia.

La parada de autobuses estaba vacía. Y mi teléfono seguía vibrando en mi bolsillo. Me senté en el banco, y juré que sería feliz. Vi los carros pasar, y una clase de promesa pagana rodeo mi cuerpo. Yo tenía que ser feliz de alguna manera. Una enfermedad no podía definirme. No podía ser mi identidad.

El autobús se estaciono al frente de mi, y vi que varias personas entraban en el (4 personas, específicamente). Mis piernas se movieron automáticamente, y subí rápidamente al autobús. Luego las 15 manzanas que me esperaban camino hacia la clínica parecieron un vago camino hacia un mundo mágico. Sentí que la velocidad del autobús iba más allá. La velocidad de un rayo. Y yo era la única que lo notaba. La única que sentía la adrenalina viajando violentamente por sus venas. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, y volví a ver esos ojos hundidos y negros, y esa cabeza limpia. Carente de cabello. A mi lado. Cerré los ojos, contando hasta 100 en mi mente, jugando con el destino. Jugando con él.

Al abrir mis ojos, vi que el autobús se aproximaba a la parada que estaba a una cuadra de la clínica. Subí mis manos, haciéndole señas al conductor. El señor miró por el retrovisor y movió su mano.

Caminé por el pasillo, saque un billete de mi bolsillo derecho y baje. « ¡Señorita, olvido su vuelto! ¡Espere! » Seguí caminando a paso lento; sintiendo mi sombra siendo acompañada por otra.

Los edificios de la clínica se atravesaron en mi campo visual; no pude evitar sonreír con cansancio. Busque en mi archivo mental, la mejor sonrisa y expresión que tenía, y subí rápidamente los escalones de mármol que componían la entrada hacia la recepción. Al entrar la recepcionista –de siempre- me saludó con un "Buenos días". Caminé por el pasillo de siempre, y llegue hasta el mismo banco del día de ayer.

Saque mi teléfono. Había 10 mensajes de Ino en Whatsapp, un SMS de una prima lejana –saludando- y una llamada perdida de mamá. Ignoré el SMS de mi prima, y la llamada perdida de mamá, y me dedique a contestar los mensajes de Ino.

« **¿Te acuerdas de esa chica pecosa que estudiaba en segundo año con nosotras? Ya sabes… la tal Mirin. Pues resulta que es hermana de mi chico u_u ¿puedes creer que pequeño es el mundo? La fulana casi muere de un infarto cuando se enteró. Lo triste es que Shikamaru se lo contó porque al parecer… quiere algo serio conmigo. Y yo ¡QUE! Estaba que me moría Sakura, te lo juro. Así que le dije a Shikamaru para ir a comer hoy al nuevo restaurante de Sushi, para presentarlos. ¿Te parece? Dime que te vestiste bien, porque si no es así, te llevaré ropa. ESTOY EMOCIONADA.** **PD: me pondré el jean negro. Se volverá loco ;) **»

Al terminar de leer, sentí una horrible indiferencia. Intente recordar mi apariencia antes de salir, pero nada llegaba a mi cabeza. La breve ducha que me di en la mañana, mi rápida salida de la casa, y mi caminata hasta la parada de autobús. Eran los únicos recuerdos en mi cabeza. Y… que importaba mi apariencia. Estaba bien vestida.

Mi monologo mental fue interrumpido por unas manos moviéndose al frente de mi cara.

-Hey, despierta-. Sasuke estaba inclinado hacía mi. Moviendo sus manos al frente de mi cara, y sonriendo como si yo fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Y sentí arder mi cara. _Tonta, Sakura._

-Hola…- susurré.

Sasuke alejo sus manos de mi cara, y las metió en sus bolsillos. Y cuando lo vi por completo, me fascinó. Joder, el chico tenía estilo. Sus pantalones negros, que caían deliciosamente en sus caderas me tenían acalorada. Y aunque tenía una barba de días, amé su estilo urbano y desaliñado.

-¿Cómo estas?-. Tomó asiento a mi lado; recogió sus piernas, cruzándolas.-: Espero que hayas vuelto a la terraza luego de tu terapia- añadió.

-Estoy bien, y sí. Vi tu nota-. Respondí. Apreté mis muslos, intentando mantener una distancia considerable entre sus muslos y los míos.

-¿hoy tienes terapia?

-Sí.

-Pues cancélala.

-¿disculpa?-. Giré mi cabeza, mirando su perfil. ¿Acaso el chico estaba delirando?

-Ve a tu terapia, dile a Sango que te sientes mal y que no podrás asistir a la terapia. De preferencia, dile que estas menstruando. De esa manera no va a sospechar nada-. Dijo. Su voz sonó calmada. Y a pesar de ello, su rostro mostraba todo lo contrario. Me observo, esperando mi respuesta.

-Estás loco-. Dije. Al pronunciar la palabra "loco", sentí una gran ironía. Él no estaba loco. La loca era yo.

-¿Y?

Su expresión era seria. Y sentí ganas de correr. Correr hasta la oficina de Sango, y mandar al carajo la terapia. Pero….

-¿por qué haría eso? No vine aquí para no hacer nada.- Trate de ocultar la sonrisa que estaba –_casi_- apunto de plasmarse en mi cara.- Tu solo hazlo, Sakura. Confía en mí.- Dijo. Me regalo una sonrisa, y con un guiño, añadió: Vamos, te acompañare.

Se levantó del banco y lo vi titubear. Me observo de pies a cabeza.

-Estás hermosa el día de hoy-. Mencionó. Comenzó a caminar lentamente. Caminaba y giraba, para asegurarse que lo estuviera siguiendo. Su espalda era ancha y sus brazos delgados. El cabello negro le caía de manera desordenada, y las pecas en su cuello me hicieron sonreír. Amaba las pecas, y su piel blanca y pálida. En una de sus manos sostenía un bolso, el cual se encontraba lleno. Hasta el punto que parecía el bolso de un chico que va a acampar.

Al llegar a la oficina de la terapeuta, el se quedó en el pasillo, esperándome. Conté hasta 3 mentalmente, y preparé mi mueca de dolor. Luego de 15 minutos salí de la oficina de Sango, la cual me había regalado una pastilla para el dolor y un tampón. Sasuke rió cuando vio lo que tenía en la mano. Me arrebato la pastilla y el tampón, y los arrojo en la cesta de basura. Tomo mi mano, y comenzó a caminar. Me sentí pequeña a su lado, y divertida. Sasuke tarareaba una canción que yo conocía, y que me gustaba cantar en ciertas ocasiones. De repente comenzó a cantar el coro, y supe que sí era la canción. Amé como bajaba el noto cuando decía "Cinema", y como su voz susurrando se tornaba grave. Me miró de reojo y sonrió. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al pasillo del área de recreación. Soltó mi mano y giró hacia otro pasillo. El lugar se encontraba un poco solo, a excepción de una enfermera que estaba sacando un refresco de la máquina. Sasuke aceleró el paso, y por fin llegamos a la puerta que daba hacía la terraza – y a las escaleras del infierno-. La puerta estaba cerrada. Oí como Sasuke maldecía, y mientras yo estaba divertida con la situación, él no dejaba de mirar la cerradura con ira. Busco su cartera – que se encontraba en su bolsillo trasero- y sacando una tarjeta dorada, comenzó a introducirla en el borde de la puerta. Unos 10 intentos después, lo logró. Me guiño un ojo y pregunto: Tengo madera para ser espía. ¿No crees?

-Tienes madera de ladrón de bancos-. Le respondí. El volvió a tomar mi mano, introduciéndome. Subí dos escalones y espere a que él cerrara la puerta con seguro.

-¿Me vas a violar?- pregunté. Me abrace y espere a que me viera para poner una mueca de terror.- Ya quisieras, Sakura. Antes de pensarlo… tú me vas a estar violando. Y créeme, no pondré resistencia. Será una violación en todo el sentido de la palabra-. Respondió. Subió un escalón y su cara quedó a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero violarte?-. Alcé mi ceja derecha, incitándolo con la mirada. Retándolo.

-Soy sexy. No podrás resistirte a mí-. Sonrió al decirme eso, y se hizo a un lado, rompiendo la cercanía que teníamos segundos antes.- Sólo bromeo. Además, de niño soñaba con ser ladrón de bancos. Nunca quise ser un astronauta o médico. Así que… has acertado.

No dije nada. Subí detrás de él. Y cuando _por fin_ llegamos a la terraza, Sasuke se separó de mí y comenzó a abrir su bolso. Un mantel, envases, vasos, una cantinflera y una bolsa con manzanas. Su cuerpo estaba de rodillas en el suelo de concreto, y sacaba todo con cuidado.

Me observó.

-Cierra los ojos por unos minutos, Sakura-. Dijo.

Los cerré. Me daba gracia que fuera a hacer un picnic en una terraza, cuyo suelo era de concreto y cuyo paisaje de la naturaleza era un árbol enorme que estaba al lado del edificio y que sólo nos dejaba ver el pico de sus ramas. Escuchaba el chirrido de sus zapatos al moverse y sus susurros: "estoy va aquí, y esto allá".

-Bieen…- arrastró la palabra.- Abre los ojos.

Al abrirlos, vi un picnic improvisado en el piso de concreto. Un mantel amarillo con un estampado de "S" en cada esquina. Era de Super Man. Vasos plásticos, platos plásticos, un tubo de ensayo en el medio, con una flor blanca dentro. Era jodidamente improvisado, y me encantó.

-¿Qué tal?-. Preguntó. Se sentó encima del mantel, cruzo sus piernas y me invito a sentarme a su lado.

-Está genial. Y tenía hambre. ¿Qué hay de comer?

-Emparedados con mermelada de fresa y melocotón. Y jugo de naranja. Aunque creo que debí agregarle más azúcar.- Me reí cuando dijo lo de los emparedados, y dirigí mis dedos hacia la flor blanca para tocarla. Lo miré.

-La arranque del jardín antes de verte-. El leyó mi mirada. Mi pregunta secreta.

-Wow, eres todo un galán, Sasuke-. Dije. Él comenzó a sacar los emparedados del envase. Me colocó dos en mi plato, y dos en el suyo. Le ayude sacudiendo el jugo que estaba en la cantinflora, y la serví en cada vaso. Lo escuche suspirar, y un segundo después, respondió: Solo te quiero cuidar, Sakura.

-¿Cuidarme?-. Pregunté, mientras masticaba el emparedado y la mermelada de fresa endulzaba mi lengua.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi camino ninja-. Apenas dijo eso, escupí el bocado de emparedado que tenía en mi boca y comencé a reír. Su tono de voz fue similar a un actor de teatro, declarando su gran secreto a la persona que lo iba a ejecutar. Y sin embargo, el no rió a mi lado, sólo sonrió de lado. Con arrogancia y pereza.

Una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo al verlo sonreír de esa manera. Un deja vú habría sido la mejor alternativa, pero no había un recuerdo. Y a pesar que su sonrisa me dejo marcada, sus ojos negros sin ninguna pizca de sentimiento me volvieron a despertar.

-Tu camino ninja es cuidar a chicas que acabas de conocer.- dije. Mordí mi emparedado, molesta. Él dejo de comer, y me miró.

-Te equivocas. Solo te quiero cuidar a ti.

-¿Por qué? Sólo soy una extraña-. Sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando vi su ceño fruncido y sus labios cerrarse en una mueca dura.

-¿Te molesta que quiera cuidar de ti, extraña?-. El _Sakura_ que siempre decía de manera burlona, se había transformado en un susurro molesto.- No, pero es _extraño_-. Respondí a su pregunta.

-Entonces me iré.

Se levantó y comenzó a guardar ciertas cosas en su mochila. Mi cabeza hizo corto circuito en ese instante.

-¡Hey!, detente. No tienes que irte. Me gusto ésto que hiciste…. No había comido cuando salí de casa, así que tu gesto fue muy genial… yo…-. Mi lengua se enredó y sentí que tenía que salir corriendo de ahí, antes de ponerme a llorar delante de un _desconocido_. Cerré los ojos.

Sentí sus manos sujetar mis hombros.

-Está bien, Sakura. No me iré-. Se sentó a mi lado. Su pierna rozaba la mía y sus manos habían bajado hasta la mías. Me observaba atento, y en silencio. Sin decir nada. Y yo no quise romper el momento, así que me limite a mirarlo. Su expresión facial seguía dura, pero sus ojos demostraban preocupación.- ¿Vas a algún lado después de la "terapia"?-. Preguntó. Sin percatarme en qué momento había buscado una servilleta, y se dedicaba a limpiar la mermelada que sabía que tenía en la comisura de mis labios.

-Mi mejor amiga me vendrá a buscar para ir a hacer el horario del próximo semestre-. Me sentía hechizada por sus ojos negros y sabía que estaba frita.

-¿Carrera?

-Contaduría.

Me miró sorprendido.

-No pensé que estudiaras algo tan aburrido. Yo aun no me decido que estudiar, porque todo me parece interesante. Así que terminaré siendo un chef profesional.

Me reí al escucharlo. _¿Un chef?_

-Serás el mejor chef de emparedados de mermelada que conozca. Serás fabuloso-. Lo alague. Sasuke comenzó a mover los platos, vasos y el tubo de ensayo de mi vista, y se sentó justo al frente de mí. Nuestras rodillas chocaron levemente.

-Quizás me convierta en un chef al estilo de Hannibal Lecter-. Mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa socarrona y me miró como si fuera a comerme. Y no pude evitar lo siguiente…

Lo bese.

Pero no era un beso apasionado ni un beso de "me gustas". Solo era un beso de "acabas de decir la cosa más genial que he escuchado y quiero besarte". Sasuke se mantuvo callado luego de que separé mis labios rotos de sus labios suaves. Me miró tanto que estuve tentada de decirle que parara, pero no lo hice. Así que estiré mi mano hasta alcanzar mi vaso. Bebí mi jugo de naranja y lo miré. El seguía quieto, como una estatua.

-Wow…-. Dijo. Mantuvo su vista dirigida en mis labios. Quería que me besara, porque la cosa me gustó. Y porque quería probar sus labios rosados. Pero Sasuke fue más astuto y se levantó. Huyendo de mí.

Pensé en decir algo, pero sentía que terminaría diciendo algo con noto resentido. Y mi orgullo no iba a tolerar semejante tono de voz. Así que fingí demencia. _Más de la que tenía_.

-El jugo está ácido-. Dije, esperando que mi cambio de tema lo ayudara a procesar mi beso.

-Lo sé. ¿Te gusta así?

-No, me gusta más dulce-. Mencioné. Note como volvía a sentarse a mi lado, sin mirarme, y sin dejar de jugar con su emparedado.

-Bien. Termina de comer. Prometo que traeré azúcar mañana.

Bien, esto estaba mal.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que volveré mañana?-. Pregunté. Deje el emparedado encima de mi rodilla, y no me importo mancharlo. Estaba cabreada.

-Lo harás Sakura, necesitas esto-. Su voz fue monótona y familiar. Muy familiar.

Me levante del piso, sacudí mi pantalón y salí corriendo de ahí. Sentí los pasos de Sasuke atrás de mí. Su mano sujeto mi antebrazo, y con su otra mano me volteo. Quedamos frente a frente.

-No sabes nada de mí. Solo eres un desconocido en mi vida-. Dije.

-Lo siento. De verdad-. Su rostro se veía abatido y triste.

-No necesito esto, y mucho menos alguna clase de lastima de tu parte.

Soltó mis brazos. Y bajo un escalón. Su respiración se volvió pesada a medida que acercaba su cara hacia la mía.

-Yo lo necesito… solo… no te molestes conmigo. Me siento agradecido de haberte conocido-. Susurró. Su aliento me tenía mareada.

No respondí.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos. Sasuke volvió a tomar mi mano, y la coloco en su pecho.

-Seamos amigos, Sakura.

Abrí los ojos.

-Yo…-. La letra de _Bad Reputation _[1] me interrumpió. Sasuke se echó a reír, mientras me veía sentarme en la escalera y buscar mi teléfono dentro de mi bolso. Al encontrarlo vi que era una llamada de Ino.

-¿Alo?-. Dije.

-Dame una buena razón para que tengas 10 minutos de retraso, Sakura-. Ino sonaba molesta y fastidiada.

-¿Ya estás en el estacionamiento?-. Pregunté. Cerré mi bolso y miré a Sasuke.

-Si, muévete o juro que te haré caminar hasta la universidad. Shikamaru ya me mando un mensaje preguntándome dónde estábamos, así que Sakura Haruno, muévete.

-¡Voy!-. Colgué mi teléfono y observe en silencio a Sasuke.- Tengo que irme…

-Lo sé. Dame un minuto y te acompaño. No te muevas de aquí-. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y al minuto regresó.- tendremos que correr para que no hagas esperar a tu amiga.

Bajamos las escaleras tan rápido que sentía que mis tobillos –llenos de ampollas- iban a morir en algún momento. Sasuke abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza, para verificar que nadie nos viera saliendo de ahí. Me jalo del brazo y salimos, cerrando la puerta de manera rápida. Sasuke caminaba tan rápido que pensé que tenía un cohete en cada uno de sus pies. Pero no era así.

Al llegar a la entrada, vi a los lejos el deportivo color blanco de Ino. Sasuke me soltó la mano y se quedó observando el carro de mi amiga. Dio dos pasos adelante y se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que seamos amigos?-. Preguntó.

Una parte de mí grito: "Quiero más". Pero se vio callada por mi parte racional. Por mi _cordura_.

-Si, quiero ser tu amiga. ¿Tú quieres ser mi amigo, Sasuke?

-Si.

El volteó y me sonrió. Se acerco a mi lentamente, hasta que su cuerpo se fue adaptando a mis 1.65 cm de altura. Me observo como a un padre cuando observa a su niña de 5 años luego de hacer una travesura. La sangra fluyo por mis venas y el calor se instaló en mi cara. Sasuke se acercó hasta mi cara, su nariz rozo mi frente y planto un beso en el inicio de mi nariz.

-Adiós, Sakura.

-Adiós, Sasuke.

Él caminó de regreso hasta la recepción hasta que se perdió por los pasillos de la clínica. Suspiré y camine hasta el auto de Ino.

Al entrar, Ino estaba mirándome de manera extraña.

-¿Con quién hablabas, Sakura?-. Preguntó. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca –perfectamente maquillada con un labial rosa- recta.

-Con un amigo, Ino. Se llama Sasuke… y es… -. No seguí hablando, porque mi estomago comenzó a doler. Tenía hambre.

-Un amigo…-. Susurró Ino.

-Si, no te había hablado de él porque apenas lo conozco.

-No importa, Sakura. En el camino me hablaras de él, ¿vale?-. Me sonrió alegre –aunque la alegría no estaba transmitida en sus ojos- y encendió el auto. Colocó sus manos –que se encontraban tensas- en el volante, y con una última mirada al lugar donde había estado con Sasuke, Ino arrancó.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les encantó? :D**

**¿Sasuke se apareció en su habitación? o/o ¡cuéntenme! **

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. De verdad. Les cuento que no tenía planeado escribirlo, porque como les dije en el capítulo anterior, ando muy ocupada con el regreso a clase. En dos semanas tengo un examen de Ecuaciones Diferenciales, que es tan o igual de difícil que matar a Madara a fuerza de cachetadas (A menos que seas Sakura. Y ese no es mi caso T_T). Entonces tengo dos semanas para estudiar, o sino, morir en el intento. Dudo bastante tener cabeza para escribir, pero, si me motivan a ello, les juro que buscaré tiempo (de donde no hay) para escribir otro capítulo y subirlo el próximo sábado. Éste capítulo lo escribí ayer (la verdad no iba a hacerlo) porque quería que las personitas que están en al tanto de la continuación, pudieran leer un capítulo éste fin de semana antes de irse de vacaciones. Así podrán leerlo mientras viajan :D **

**Así que...**

**¡10 REVIEWS Ó OROCHIMARU INTENTARÁ HACERLE ALGO SUCIO A SASUKE! / **

**Sasuke: ¡Por favor, lector! sálvame :(**

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_natico-yan awww *-* eres una cuchitura de persona. Me alegró bastante que te gustara el fic. De verdad. Y me encanta tú ñuñu, yo tengo mi PoPo. kajska. En fin, gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de narrar la historia. Creo que narrar una historia desde el punto de vista del protagonista, ayuda a que el lector (tú), se identifica con los rasgos del personaje. Eso es algo que mi me gusta en una historia. Vi que estabas haciendo una adaptación de un libro que leí hace poco. Te puedo recomendar libros muy buenos, si quieres. Escríbeme en privado y te los daré. Y bueno, muchas gracias (nuevamente) por estar pendiente :3 sayonara natico chan :3 *HUG*

_ a la otra persona que pidió continuación, muchas gracias por escribir. De verdad. Siempre les recuerdo a las personas que no poseen cuenta en fanfiction, que pueden comentar igualmente. A ti se te olvido tu nombre :( jajaja. Bueno, aquí está lo continuación. Saludos! *hug*.

**Y muchas gracias por los fav y follows. **

**Un enorme abrazo a todos y feliz mini-vacaciones! *-***

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**[1]:** Bad Reputation es una canción de la cantante/roquera Joan Jett.


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola! regresé de una dimensión llamada "Exámenes" donde la finalidad es hacer sufrir a los estudiantes. *Música de terror* *Gritos* *Sale el payaso asesino y te come dkjdk***

**Ok no :( si te comen no podrás leer. Así que ...**

**¡Disfrútalo!**

**Popo!**

* * *

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

**Capítulo 8.**

«_Ella es una más. Ella, ella y él. Vamos, cerezo. Confía en mí._»

_-Tú no eres nada mío. No sé quien eres-. Dije._

_-¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando, Sakura? Porque no es gracioso-. Se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla-. Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana. Te conozco desde que usabas pañales. Tú me conoces. Soy yo. ¡Sakura!_

_Tu sólo eres una más. _

_Y_

_Te haré volar._

Ino seguía conduciendo en silencio. Ni me atreví a decir nada ya que ella siempre era la primera en comenzar la conversación. Había visto su mirada cuando le hable de Sasuke. Y algo no encajaba. La música de Maroon 5 me tenía mareada, e Ino no dejaba de cantar como si estuviera en un concurso de talento. Sus dedos tamboreaban el volante, y cuando la luz del semáforo daba en verde, comenzaba a mover sus hombros al ritmo de la batería suave de la canción. Y a pesar que estaba de buen humor, su silencio me tenía cabreada. ¿Acaso no fue ella la que insistió en buscarme para hacer los horarios del próximo semestre? _JUNTAS _¿acaso no fue ella la que me preguntó con quien estaba? Sin embargo, Ino tenía una mente igual de alocada que la mía, la diferencia estaba en que ella era así, porqué si, y yo, por una enfermedad. Desee por un momento quedarme sorda y no escuchar la voz de Ino unida a la voz del vocalista de Maroon 5. La intercomunal era la vía que todos agarraban para llegar a sus respectivos trabajos u hogares, y por mala suerte, la universidad quedaba al final de la avenida. Dos horas en un trafico que no avanzaba, el clima descendiendo hasta manchar mis axilas de sudor y un incesante pito (_quizás de una ambulancia_) uniéndose al tormento que habitaba dentro del deportivo de Ino. «_Vamos, Sakura. Respira y cuenta hasta 1000. O mejor hasta el infinito._» pero contar hasta el infinito era una opción que perdería el chiste, porque no pasaría horas estancada en el asiento del deportivo de Ino. Y no tendría la capacidad de aguantar el olor a cereza que Ino le rociaba a sus cojines para darle un toque "_femenino_", hasta que llegara al _infinito_. Porque correría el riesgo de sufrir un derrame cerebral, intestinal, alfabético y quizás emocional. Pero eso a Ino no le molestaba, porque mientras mi cabeza debatía las maneras para salir del carro, ella aun seguía cantando su canción pegajosa y aburrida de Maroon 5.

El colapso que se presento en la vía izquierda de la intercomunal estaba avanzando a paso de tortuga, y la desesperación de la ambulancia –que estaba a uno carros detrás del de Ino- hacía que los carros se trancaran aun más de lo que ya estaba. Ino maldijo varias veces a Dios, por crear el tráfico y darle dinero a la gente para comprar tantos automóviles. Abrí mi bolso y saque mis audífonos.

-¿Quieres que cambie el CD?-. Preguntó Ino. Sus ojos me analizaron por un momento y luego regresaron nuevamente al retrovisor para seguir inspeccionando la ambulancia que venia detrás de nosotras. Un «_joder_» salió de su boca mientras golpeaba el volante y comenzaba a sonar la bocina.

-No, tranquila-. Respondí. Mantuve los audífonos en mis manos. Los cables se encontraban completamente desordenados, y para rematar, «_Respira, Sakura_» mi ipod estaba descargado. Moví mis manos hasta alcanzar el reproductor de música del automóvil de Ino. Oí como ella me decía «_En la guantera están mis CD'S_». Los cd's que estaban en la guantera iban desde un pop comercial hasta un rock pesado. El repertorio era: Nirvana, Blink 182, One republic, Lady Gaga y la famosísima Madonna. Si, si, _famosísima_. Saque el cd de Blink 182, y comenzó a sonar la letra de _**All the small things**_ en el auto. Ino volvió a presionar la bocina y me sonrió.

La canción no tenía ningún sentido para mí, pero el ritmo era tan contagioso que me uní al coro que Ino había iniciado apenas comenzó la canción.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la ambulancia nos paso y siguió su camino hasta tener paso entre cada vía. Ino gritó un «_ ¡Aleluya!_» y comenzó a agitar las manos como si estuviera a punto de estornudar, pero sólo lo hizo por un instante y luego me habló.

-¿estás emocionada de conocer a Shikamaru?-. preguntó. Sus dedos tamborearon sobre el volante, logrando un ritmo de tambor. Un poco más rápido y parecería el tambor de Jumanji. Me reí.

-No mucho. Tengo sueño y un poco de hambre. Pero apuesto a que tu si estás emocionada de presentarme, ¿no?-. Dije.

Su mirada se despegó por unos instantes de la vía y me miró con odio contenido. Ese odio que sientes cuando alguien te dice que detesta tu canción favorita o tu libro favorito.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?-. Sus preguntas sonaron cínicas. Sentí ganas de golpearla, y luego decirle: «_ ¡NO ME IMPORTA TU NOVIO NUEVO, MAÑANA TE GUSTARÁ OTRO Y SERÁ LA MISMA MIERDA!_» Sin embargo, solo sonreí y respondí: "Tuve insomnio hasta las 4 de la mañana, y cierta persona me despertó antes de tiempo". Mentí sobre el insomnio, pero no me importo en el momento en que vi su expresión de pena. Estaba apenada por hablarme así. _Tan predecible resultaba mi amiga_.

-Lo lamento, Sakura. Debiste decirme, o si quieres, duerme un rato. Echa el asiento hacía atrás y duerme. Te despertaré cuando lleguemos a la universidad-. Masculló con rapidez. Su mano derecha alcanzó el botón del volumen y lo fue bajando hasta que sólo quedó un murmuro bajo de la canción de Blink 182.

Suspiré.

-Tranquila, puedo sobrevivir unas horas más. Sólo no presiones tanto, por favor-. Dije. Guarde nuevamente mis audífonos dentro de la cartera. Me saque los converse, quedando descalza encima de la alfombra del carro. Mis pies parecían una pasa producto del sudor, y las ampollas en mis tobillos estaban rotas y con pus. Ardían como el infierno, pero aun así, el alivio que sentí al liberar mis pies de los zapatos fue tanto que no me importo el ardor en mis tobillos.

-Sakura, ¿desde cuando no lavas esos zapatos? Apestas-. Su tono de voz fue bajo y calmado. El tráfico fue aminorándose poco a poco, y eso nos permitía avanzar. Los minutos donde había muerto de aburrimiento por el tráfico y la mala imitación de la voz del vocalista de Maroon 5 (gracias a Ino), habían quedado atrás.

-No apesta. Sólo es sudor-. Reproche, avergonzada. Acerque uno de mis pies a mi cara, y efectivamente, mis pies apestaban a sudor contenido. Ino me miró con horror.

-Eres una asquerosa. Antes que de veas a Shikamaru, entraremos al baño del segundo piso. Ahí te haré un aseo. No quiero que diga que mi mejor amiga es una puerca.

-¿Me bañaras?-. Pregunte mientras aguantaba la risa que estaba apunto de salir-. ¿"_Oink oink_"?-. añadí.

-¡No!, claro que no. Sólo te lavaras la cara, quizás las axilas, o no sé-. Su expresión de drama me causó nausea. Apretó sus dedos al puente de su nariz, logrando una expresión de drama absoluta.

-¿Quieres meter mi cabeza en el inodoro? Te ahorrarías lavar mis axilas o mis pies. Además, no tendrías que preocuparte si Shikamaru se fija en mí, ya que estará aterrado por mi olor.

Ino soltó una carcajada. Su cuerpo se movía a cada risa exagerada que soltaba y finalmente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-Tienes que verte, Sakura. Tienes que arreglarte un poco más-. Un hombre nos pasó al lado, conduciendo una camioneta enorme (_cuyo nombre no sabía_) y le sacó el dedo índice a Ino. Su expresión de sorpresa fue tal que no aguante las ganas de bajar la ventana y gritar: _¡Métetelo por el c***!_

Ino se rió cómo loca cuando me escuchó gritarle eso al enorme hombre que nos estuvo a punto de chocar.

-¡Estás loca, Sakura! ¡¿Viste el tamaño de esa camioneta?! ¡pudo hacernos polvo en unos segundos!-. Gritó Ino. Sus manos abanicaron al frente de su cara, buscando un poco de aire en esa zona. La piel de su cuello y mejillas estaba de un rojo intenso, haciendo contrastar el amarillo de su cabello.

-¡Él comenzó! ¡Es un grosero! O sea, ¿una paloma? Que poco original-. Estaba furiosa y divertida. Y por alguna razón, tenía ganas de bajarme del auto, sacar una escopeta _imaginaria_ y bombardear su enorme cuerpo con enormes huecos. Si, señor. Con enormes huecos. Pero eso no era normal. E iría a la cárcel _imaginaria_ por cometer un crimen _imaginario_. Y _¡BAM! ¡BOOM!_

Ino suspiró dos veces y me pellizco en el antebrazo.

-Estás hecha una furia. Te pondrás vieja si sigues frunciendo el ceño-. Mencionó. Cuando el automóvil alcanzó la velocidad de 100 km/h, su pie presionó el acelerador y con un zumbido rápido en el motor, el automóvil salió de la vía a gran velocidad.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? ¿Ya el Botox no te sirve?-. Pregunte socarrona. Baje el espejo y me incliné para verme. Mi cabello estaba desordenado y con frizz. Mi cara sin maquillaje reflejaba una piel pálida y sin brillo, y la sombra morada debajo de mis ojos me hacía ver cómo… Sasuke.

-Lo digo por experiencia. ¿Algún problema con ello? Además, el Botox lo usarás en algún momento de tu vida. Cuando tengas más patas de gallos que mi abuela y cuando tus senos estén tan caídos que necesites ayuda del silicón-. Dijo eso mientras cambiaba la velocidad.

-Ninguno. Apoyo la vida plástica que algunas mujeres toman-. Respondí. Ino estiró su mano para buscar su teléfono. A los pocos segundos, colocó el teléfono en su hombro e inclinando su cabeza de lado, comenzó a hablar. ¡Hola, Shika! –_Pausa_–. No, no, viene conmigo. –_Pausa_–. Apenas terminemos de arreglar nuestro horario, iremos a tu sede. –_Pausa_–. Aja, ¿Dónde estarás? – _Pausa_–_._ ¡Está bien! ¡Nos vemos!

–Bueno, ya hablé con Shikamaru y quedamos en vernos después de que saquemos nuestro horario. ¿Te parece? –. Preguntó.

-¡O-K-E-Y!-. Deletree la palabra lentamente, mientras sacaba mi estuche de maquillaje de mi bolso. Ino menciona que tiene pañuelos húmedos en la guantera y los sacó. Limpio mi cara y cuello con dos de esos y procedo a abrir mi estuche de maquillaje. Rellene mis manchas con base liquida, concentrándome en las manchas oscuras que rodeaban mis ojos. Esperé dos minutos –los cuales Ino aprovecho para reprimir sus deseos de tener la piel cómo la mía (Es que ella no veía mis ojeras)- hasta que se secó por completo la base y procedí a esparcirme el polvo compacto por la nariz, mejillas, frente y mentón. Mi cara tomo un color con vida y mis ojeras quedaron escondidas debajo de tantas capas de base liquida y polvo compacto. Y finalmente, delinee mis ojos de negro, acentuando mi parpado superior, y rellenando mis pestañas con mascara negra. Con una broche (A la cual Ino mencionó que era muy pequeña para dar el "toque" necesario) le di un tono rosado a mis mejillas y por último, pinte mis labios de un color rosado purpura. Y ¡_taram_!

Ino me echo el "visto bueno" y mencionó que tenía una par de medias tiradas en los puestos de atrás. Y moviéndome lo más rápido posible (para que ningún fiscal viera un culo de copiloto), saque el cinturón de seguridad y gatee hasta tener mis manos buscando las dichosas medias. Encontré una par, de color amarillo con un Piolin en el medio. Miré a Ino con expresión molesta: "Debes estar bromeando", le dije.

Llene mis tobillos con curitas y me coloqué las medias. Ya nos estábamos acercando a la calle. El edificio de nuestra sede se veía a dos cuadras, e Ino suspiro por tercera vez desde que me monté en su automóvil.

-¿"Aleluya"?-. Pregunté.

-¡ALELUYA!-. Gritó Ino.

Ino bajo la ventana para mostrar su carnet de estudiante y el portero asintió dándonos la bienvenida. Recorrió dos puestos ocupados, hasta que encontró un puesto libre para estacionarse. Volví a mirarme a través del espejo y sonreí. Saque mi carnet de mi billetera y me lo coloqué en el cuello. La cuerda era de color azul oscuro y estaba un poco vieja.

Al bajar del auto, Ino me miró de pies a cabeza y se regreso a su auto, abrió la maletera y busco en un bolso unas camisas.

-Toma. Iremos al baño para que te cambies. Te ves horrenda con esa camisa-. Dijo mientras organizaba nuevamente las cosas que había sacado del bolso.

-No me pondré nada de eso, Ino. Cálmate. Estoy bien así-. Protesté.

-Al menos ponte encima la chaqueta, ¿si?-. Hizo un puchero. _Odia sus jodidos pucheros_.

-No, por favor.

Ino comenzó a patalear, haciendo un berrinche e inflando sus mejillas.

-Vamos, Sakura. Te veras linda si te la pones. Hazlo por mí-. Comenzó a pestañear.

-Joder, Ino. Te dije que no-. Dije.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero luego no me vengas con un "Me veo horrible, odio mi vida, ay, ay, ay"-. Caminó, dándome la espalda. Meneo su cabellera rubia y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Reí por su comentario. Me recordó a mis años dorados donde mis "_Ay_" eran tan frecuentes que Ino aun no los olvidaba actualmente.

Caminos por los enormes pasillos de la sede de contaduría. En la recepción estaban algunos estudiantes pagando el semestre o inscribiéndose. Llegamos al frente de las carteleras, donde estaban anotados los cursos, los profesores y los horarios que podías ver. Ino sacó una libreta de Hello Kitty para anotar los horarios, y yo saque mi teléfono para tomarle una foto.

-¿Mañana, tarde o noche?-. Pregunté. El flash de la cámara iluminó el vidrio de la cartelera.

-No sé. Todo depende del horario en la cafetería. ¿No has hablado con la señora Akura sobre el horario de éste semestre?-. Ino movió su lápiz de un lado a otro mientras mirada cada uno de los horarios.

-No. Quedé en escribirle hace unos días…. O quizás unas semanas-. Dije. Los cambios de medicamente, el accidente del automóvil de mamá y mi reciente terapia grupal me habían hecho olvidar sobre mi trabajo en la cafetería.

-¡Sakura!-. Reprochó Ino. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando. Ella sabía de mi habilidad para olvidar cosas nada "IMPORTANTES". Y mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería era jodidamente _importante_. Gracias a el, podía pagar los pantalones ajustados de Zara y los converse de edición limitada que sacaban a mitad de verano.

-Lo sé. Debí llamarla. Pero lo más probable es que trabaje en la tarde, la terapia es obligatoria. Así que…-. Los horarios de la noche variaban desde las 6:30 PM hasta las 10:10 PM. No estaba mal-. Creo que me tocará ver clases en la noche-. Añadí.

-Bien. Entonces será en la noche. Vamos a control de estudio para ingresar el horario-. Me tomó la mano.

Caminos hasta la primera planta, donde el señor Julio, un administrador de redes se encargaba de realizar los cambios de horarios de los estudiantes. El hombre me conocía gracias a mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de la universidad.

-Buenos días señorita Haruno-. Saludó el hombre mientras me daba un apretón de manos.

-Buenos días señor…-. Siempre olvidaba su apellido. «_Comenzaba por R… o P_»

-Aja, ¿ya vieron la cartelera? Les recuerdo que al menos deberían tener anotadas las materias que podrán ver y todo eso. ¿Aprobaron todas?-. Preguntó. Anotaba nuestros nombres en la PC que tenía en su escritorio.

-Si, aunque la profesora de contabilidad I casi nos jode-. Ino comenzó con el drama habitual de las materias. La verdad es que la profesora de Contabilidad I había sido una autentica perra. Pero sólo algunos lo admitíamos. _Algunos._

-¿Quién es esa?-. él señor Julio abrió sus ojos levemente mientras Ino decía el nombre de la profesora. Sonrió cuando Ino dijo "Es una pe…" pero no terminó la palabra porque le di un codazo. El señor Julio nos miró con diversión y procedió a sacarnos el horario.

- ¿En qué turno verán las materias?-. Preguntó. Sus dedos golpeaban ágilmente en el teclado. Por un momento escribió sin necesidad de verlo.

-Noche-. Dijimos en coro, Ino y yo.

-Excelente elección. Éste semestre tendrán un profesor nuevo de matemática II y una profesora recién graduada de administración legal-. El hombre terminó de imprimir nuestros horarios y no los entregó.

-¡Muchas gracias señor Julio!-. Agradeció alegremente Ino. Sólo hice un asentimiento con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa, me despedí.

Ya con el horario en mano, Ino y yo bajamos hasta la planta baja y salimos del edificio.

-¡Vamos, Sakura! Tenemos que encontrarnos con Shikamaru en la sede de ingeniería-. Dijo.

- ¿"_Sede de ingeniería_"? ¿No sé supone que lo conociste en clases de literatura o algo así?-. Pregunté.

-Uno de sus amigos estudia _Ingeniería Industrial_, y estará con él por allá-. Mencionó. Saco un labial hidratante de su bolsillo y comenzó a aplicárselo en los labios rápidamente.

-¿Él amigo nos acompañará?-. Pregunté. Me pasó el labial y procedí a aplicármelo también.

-No sé. ¿Por qué?-. Sus pies se movían cada vez más rápido. Las ampollas que tenía en los tobillos me estaban matando, y el paso acelerado de Ino no ayudaba con el ardor.

-Por nada.

Al cabo de dos minutos, ya estábamos en el desabrido edificio de Ingeniería. El lugar era enorme, ya que contaban con laboratorios de química, física, computación, mecánica y termodinámica. Las paredes pintadas de un verde manzana opaco estaban decoradas con carteleras, y afiches de las distintas aplicaciones de la ingeniería. Miré con admiración una sobre una construcción de un robot. También había una cartelera con la última promoción de Ingeniería de Sistemas e Informática. Eran 11 sujetos y dos chicas, algunos regordetes con lentes gruesos, otros delgados con ojeras en sus ojos y las chicas tenían una bonita sonrisa de…

De no sé. Pero se veían jodidamente felices y sobretodo, alocados. Caminamos por otro pasillo más hasta llegar al centro del edificio. Me recordó al comedor de _Hogwarts_ en la saga de _Harry Potter_; pero la diferencia era qué, no había un gran banquete encima de cada mesa, en cambió de ello, habían libros, juegos de geometría, calculadoras científicas y lápices esparcidos.

Me sentí mal por ellos. El mes de intensivos de ingeniería era deprimente.

El gritó de Ino me hizo despegar la vista de un grupo de chicas que discutían por el resultado de un ejercicio. El chico que le devolvía el saludo, era un moreno de cabello castaño, sujeto en una coleta alta. Tenía una expresión seria y aburrida en la casa, en cambio el _gordito_ que tenía a su lado, sonreía socarrón mientras se metía en la boca un puñal de _Froot loops_. Su camisa de Metallica me hizo sonreír.

-¡Hey, Shika!-. Ino se arrojo a sus brazos mientras éste la alzaba y daba vueltas con ella en sus brazos.

El _gordito _metió su dedo índice en la boca, haciendo una expresión de asco al ver la escena que mi amiga Ino y su adorado-chico-ardiente Shikamaru. Me acerqué a él.

-Hola, soy Sakura-. Le di la mano.

-¡Hola!, soy Chōji, un placer-. Estrechó mi mano con la suya-. ¿Eres amiga de Ino o de Shikamaru?-. preguntó.

-Ino-. Dije.

Chōji carraspeo fuertemente, haciendo que Ino y Shikamaru rompieran su abrazo _eterno_.

-¡INO!-. Chōji tomó la mano de Ino y la jalo hacía él, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Shikamaru lo miró con odio mientras agarraba los brazos de Chōji y los abría para sacar de sus garras a Ino.

-Oh, Shika. Estás celoso-. Ino se pavoneo a su lado mientras sonreía abiertamente, dejando sus dientes perfectos -_gracias a los aparatos que uso durante tres años_- a la vista de todos.

-Tú debes ser Sakura, ¿no? Me llamo Shikamaru Nara-. Shikamaru me dio la mano mientras estrechaba la mía con firmeza.

-Si, Sakura Haruno. Un placer conocerte-. Cuando soltó mi mano me sentí avergonzada. Mis manos estaban sudorosas y pastosas.

-¡Que bien que ya nos presentamos todos! Ahora… ¿A dónde nos llevarás, Shika?-. Ino tomó la mano de Shikamaru entre las suyas. Chōji se situó a mi lado mientras inclinaba el paquete de _Froot loops _para agarrar un puñado en su mano y ofrecérmelo. Tomé algunos y los metí en mi boca.

-Tenía pensado ir al cine. ¿Qué les parece?-. Preguntó.

-Me parece genial. Pero yo escogo la película-. Propuso, Chōji.

Ino le hizo un puchero a Shikamaru y éste mencionó: "Las chicas deberían escoger, Choooji". Arrastró su nombre y le dio una mirada de advertencia. Un "_Cierra el pico y mueve tu culo_" apareció en la mirada de Shikamaru.

-Está bien-. Dijo Chōji.

Caminamos de regreso a la sede de Contaduría. Ino y Shikamaru venían hablando de las posibles películas que podríamos ver. Ino estaba con esa onda de "_Ver películas de acción para que tu chico diga que eres interesante y que no piense que sólo te gusta ver películas de romance y un drama empalagoso_". Me reí cuando sugirió ver una película de artes marciales. Sobre todo por el hecho de que Ino odiaba las películas de acción. Hace tres años habíamos visto un maratón de Rocky sólo para tener un criterio de la saga, y recordé cómo ambas teníamos cara de _"¿En serio?"_ cada vez que veíamos las peleas. En cambio, una película donde el actor sea un hombre de buen físico, nos entusiasmaba tanto como ir a ver una película de _terror_. Aunque a la final no tenía ni puta idea del trama de la película. Porque _siempre_ terminábamos chillando o tapándonos la cara con la almohada.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, Ino propuso que fuéramos a comer Sushi antes de ver la película.

-Deberíamos ver la película ahorita y luego ir a comer Sushi-. Mencioné. Ino sacó las llaves de su automóvil, y con un "pi, pi" se abrió el seguro de las puertas.

-Me parece perfecto-. Dijo Shikamaru.

Luego de entrar. Ino conduciendo, Shikamaru de copiloto, Chōji y yo en la parte de atrás, salimos del estacionamiento a paso de tortuga. Chōji no paraba de hablarme sobre bandas de mental, a pesar que le había mencionado que no conocía mucho del tema. Insistió tanto que comencé a marearme.

«_Oh, cerezo. La clave de esto es la paciencia_» su voz retumbo en el automóvil. Miré a todos y todos parecían distraídos con la conversación que mantenían. Sin mí. Hablaban del costo del semestre y de las becas que suministraban cada dos semestres. Pero nadie lo noto. «_Claro que no, nadie lo notará._» mi corazón se detuvo por un instante. Instante donde un nudo se instaló en mi garganta y la volvió seca de repente. Respiré. Cerré los ojos, porque en el espejo del retrovisor pude ver la cabeza calva y pálida del _señor amable_ saliendo detrás de mí. 1-inhala-2-exhala-3-inhala-4-exhala-5… «_Oh, cerezo. Acéptame._» grité en mi mente "¡NO!" y su risa me hizo abrir los ojos de asombro. ¿Qué era esto? «_ ¿No? Deberías decir "s-sí", un sí lo arregla todo, cerezo. Hoy te ayude. Siempre te ayudo. ¿Lo sabes?_» el timbre suave y calmado de su voz me llevo a una dimensión desconocida y oscura. Y ya no pude salir.

¡Sakura!

¡SAKURA!

Un momento…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritas, Ino?-. Pregunté. Limpie la saliva que estaba en mi mejilla y vi mi cabeza recostada en el hombro de Chōji. Me incorporé rápidamente.

-Te quedaste dormida, tonta. Ya llegamos al centro comercial. Llevo 5 minutos intentando despertarte y nada. Iba a llamar a una ambulancia o algo-. Parloteo Ino mientras movía su dedo al frente mío cómo si fuera una barita mágica.

-Lo siento, te dije que tenía sueño-. Mencioné.

-Bueno, bueno, vámonos antes de que no encontremos boletos-. Dijo Shikamaru.

Salimos del auto y tenía una extraña sensación invadiendo mi cuerpo. Algo pasó, y no sé que fue. Sólo era consiente de las miradas raras que me daba Chōji, la risa de Ino y el caminar perezoso de Shikamaru. Pero también era consiente de la sombra extra que caminaba a mi lado. Sus articulaciones hacían un sonido de "CRACK" a cada paso que daba y su olor a animal me tenía mareada. Pero no quería mirarlo de frente porque sabía que Chōji me miraba a cada rato, y qué si le dirigía la palabra a la cosa, perdería. Traté de ignorar su risa diabólica en el momento en que Ino tomó mi mano y no pude evitar echar un vistazo a su cuerpo largo y delgado. A los huecos oscuros que estaban en el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar sus ojos y en la línea delgada y blanca que formaban sus labios.

No pude detallarlo, porque cuando miré el vació en sus ojos, un miedo nauseabundo me invadió.

Y camine. Mantuve la mirada fija al frente, donde las diferentes franquicias de cosméticos, ropa de moda y otras cosas, invadieron de color a mis ojos, que sólo llegaron ver oscuridad –unos segundos antes-.

-¡Wow, no puedo creer que a ésta hora esté tan movido!-. dijo Shikamaru.

-Es por la temporada. Ya sabes, la llegara de los turistas y eso-. Mencionó Chōji.

Llegamos a las taquillas. Sólo estaban 6 personas en la fila. Shikamaru nos señaló la cartelera con las películas en estreno y los horarios.

-¡Van a dar "_Si fueran niños 2_"!-. Gritó Ino emocionada-. No he visto esa película. ¿Qué les parece?-. preguntó.

- Me parece bien-. Dijo Shikamaru. Chōji respondió: "La comedia siempre es buena antes de comer". Todos esperaron mi respuesta. Asentí y mostré mi pulgar hacía arriba.

-¡Excelente! ¡Entonces será "_Si fueran niños 2_"!-. Dijo Shikamaru.

Recosté mi espalda en un muro. Ino comenzó a revisar la cartelera mientras Shikamaru y Chōji hacían la cola para comprar las entradas.

La risa de los niños jugueteando cerca de mí, me hizo pensar que la vida era una jodida mierda. Pero aun así disfrute cómo una niña jugaba con su Barbie y gritaba _"¡Soy la héroe del mundo!_", mientras agitaba la muñeca de cabellos platinados. A su edad pensé que era una heroína. Pero años más tarde, cuando supe que tenía una enfermedad, todo mi heroísmo se convirtió en un infierno. Luego comencé a ver el _mundo de las maravillas_ y quise volar. Pero un chico me lo impidió. _O quizás no_.

Y cuando pensé que mi vida era perfecta, me escupieron desde el cielo. Además, mi amigo de la infancia se convirtió en el moustro que habita debajo de tu cama. O dentro de tu armario. Ese moustro que te cuentan los adultos para que te hagas pipi encima mientras duermes. Pero para los ojos de una niña de 8 años, él no era un moustro. Porque sus palabras juguetonas y amables me hacían quererlo. _Me hicieron confiar_. Por eso, cuando él dijo que podía volar, le creí.

De repente, el sonido se hizo escaso y mi visión de volvió borrosa. Me sostuve del muro. Busque con la mirada a Ino, pero estaba sola. La entrada de las taquillas estaba solo, y los niños que hace un momento jugaban a mí alrededor, habían desaparecido.

Las luces del fondo se fueron apagando y quede en una oscuridad completa. Sentí unas manos frías y fuertes rodear mi cuello y cuando logré distinguir algo, la imagen de Sasuke vino a mí. Pero él no era Sasuke, era el _señor amable_. Y él no me miraba cómo Sasuke me miraba, el me amaba. «_Soy tu amigo, cerezo. Conmigo puedes volar. Te cuidaré, y haré que nadie te lastime._» "nadie quiere lastimarme, sólo tú", respondí. El aflojo el agarre de mi cuello y sonrió con sus filosos dientes. Su sonrisa me recordó a mamá, a Sasuke y a Ino. Todo al mismo tiempo.

"Suéltame" susurré. Él volvió a sonreír pero de manera tierna (si eso podría considerarse tierno) y quitando sus manos de mi cuello, desapareció antes mis ojos. Jadee al ver que todo estaba normal. Las luces estaban encendidas, los niños seguían jugando e Ino seguía viendo las carteleras de los estrenos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salí corriendo hacia el baño. Escuché cómo Ino gritaba mi nombre.

Al llegar, sólo estaba una señora cambiándole el pañal a su bebé. Corrí hasta un cubículo y cerré la puerta. Me senté sobre el inodoro y lloré hasta que mi cara quedo empapada. Oí cómo alguien entraba.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás aquí?-. Era Ino.

La señora canturreo las palabras "_Limpio, suave y tierno_" y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Ino comenzó a tocar la puerta del cubículo donde estaba.

-¡Sakura, abre la puerta, ahora mismo!-. Gritó.

Seque mis lágrimas y el moqueo de mi nariz con la manga de mi camisa negra. Sentía mis ojos hinchados y ardiendo por la fuerza del llanto que había soltado segundos antes.

Abrí el cerrojo de la puerta y vi a Ino con los brazos cruzados viendo con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Estabas llorando?-. Preguntó Ino-. ¿Sakura, qué te pasó? ¿tuviste una recaída? ¡Habla, joder!

No conteste. Porque en ese momento el señor amable hablo y cómo si algo en mi cabeza hubiera hecho corto circuito, comencé a ver a Ino de otra manera. Sus ojos preocupados dieron lugar a una mirada cínica, y sus labios rectos de la molestia se convirtieron en una sonrisa sádica y malintencionada. «_Ves, cerezo. Ella también te quiere hacer daño…_»

La miré perpleja.

-Deberías acabar con tu patética vida, Sa-ku-ra-. Dijo la nueva Ino. Dio dos pasos hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mí-. Y si no puedes hacerlo por ti misma, te puedo ayudar-. Añadió. Su mano derecha se acercó hasta mi mejilla derecha y la acaricio. Su cara se acercó a la mía y susurrando, dijo: "Hazlo, Sakura, hazlo".

«_Corre, cerezo. Corre_» susurró el _señor amable_. Miré por última vez a Ino, antes de empujarla y salir huyendo del baño de damas.

Y _corrí_. Entre la multitud de gente que caminaba felizmente viendo las tiendas y comiendo golosinas. _Corrí_ hasta que mis pies dolieron y hasta que los gritos de Ino dejaron de asecharme.

_Corrí_ hasta que un brazo me sostuvo y me arrastro hasta un pasillo. Era Sasuke.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?-. Sasuke me sostuvo por los hombros, mientras me examinaba con los ojos.

-Es que…

-¿Sakura, qué te hicieron?-. preguntó Sasuke.

-Quiero hacerla volar, Sasuke. Quiero que ella vuele-. Susurré mientras las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas.

Sasuke se alejó de mí.

-¿"_Volar_"? ¿Qué significa eso, Sakura?

-Quiero que muera.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Algunas me van a odiar T_T pero realmente no pude actualizar esos días. Estaba muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo para nada. Apenas terminé el martes y me puse a escribir.**

** Hace dos días publique un One shot de Hush, Hush. Les recomiendo la saga, es una de mis favoritas, y el protagonista (Patch) es igualito a Sasuke físicamente. ****En fin, ayer terminé de escribir éste capítulo y me puse a responder los reviews de aquellas personas que tienen cuentas. Y como prometí, aquí está el capítulo. Se que algunos verán el capítulo un poco extraño. Pero era necesario éste capítulo, y creo que busque la manera de ser un poco más explicita y hacer una narración personal. De manera en que el lector se sienta parte de la historia. **

**Les cuento que hoy mismo comencé a escribir el capítulo 9. Si quieren continuación, por favor, déjenmelo saber con sus reviews, favs y follows. Hoy lo terminaré y mañana le hago los arreglos. El domingo, a más tardar, en la noche, lo subo :D porque pase dos semanas sin publicar y siento que se los debo :3 **

***NOTA IMPORTANTE*: **Sólo dejaré agradecimientos en el capítulo a aquellas personas que no poseen cuenta y dejan sus comentarios con su nombre. A los que tienen cuenta, les responderé en privado. El motivo de esto, es evitar spoilers.

**Agradecimientos:**

**_BrenaM, **me encantó tu reviews. Creo que tú, junto con un amigo, han llegado a esa conclusión. Te cuento que al principio, pensaba hacerlo así. Es decir, era una de mis opciones, ya que considero que la historia puede tener tantas alternativas y jugar con el universo de Sakura. Pero consideré que el lector de Fanfiction no iba a soportar algo tan cruel con Sakura, y no tenía ganas de salir en un capítulo diciendo: "Sasuke es producto de su enfermedad, ta ta taaan". Y creo que en éste capítulo demostré que Sasuke es de carne y hueso. Sería algo cruel para ella, sabiendo lo mucho que le cuesta llevar su vida con esa cruz (su enfermedad). Así que sentí que debía darle ese regalo a mi personaje (Sakura) para que fuera un poco feliz *-*. Por favor, hazte una cuenta. Me encantaría bastante discutir contigo en privado, porque siento que eres observadora jajaja *Hug* cuídate. Y comenta este capítulo :D

- **¡GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS LLENAS DE AMOR Y CHOCOLATE QUE DEJARON SU GRANITO DE ARENA A TRAVÉS DE _FAVS, FOLLOWS Y REVIEWS_. SE LOS AGRADEZCO BASTANTE. USTEDES SON MI MOTIVACIÓN. ESPERO QUE SIGAN ASÍ Y QUE DISFRUTEN CADA VEZ QUE ACTUALIZO. NECESITO SUGERENCIAS PARA EL FINAL! *-* **

**PD:** Creo que estoy borracha. Comí torta, y al parecer a la torta le echaron licor. Y si como torta con licor, es como si estuviera tomando, ¿no? ¿NO? ¡¿No?! / *****_se calma, se pone a escribir y sigue pasando su borrachera tortera_*****

**¡SAYONARA! n/n**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola! *-* amantes de la locura. **

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Popo!**

* * *

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

**Capítulo 9.**

Mamá decía que las mujeres Haruno no poseían una gran inteligencia, y por eso ella nunca duró más de dos semestres en la universidad. Sabía que era una excusa barata para no decirme: "_Dejé los estudios porque tenía una masa de carne y hueso en el vientre, y dolía tanto que ni podía caminar de un salón a otro_". Como también sabía que no me diría la verdadera razón de que papá la haya botado como basura. Sí, como basura. _Desecha y podrida_. Por eso, era madre soltera. Porque mi padre había sido un universitario con una visión del mundo mucho más avanzada que la que tenía mi madre a mi edad. Sin embargo, toda la astucia que mi madre decía no poseer se vio reflejada, porque en el momento en que el doctor Kakashi mencionó su alternativa para callar las voces, mamá no dudo en decir que sí. Porque las palabras "_Eso lo solucionará. Su hija volverá a ser la misma_", hicieron que Meduki aceptara sin pestañar. Sin preguntar las consecuencias, porque maldita sea, todas las acciones tenían una consecuencia. Era la ley de _acción y reacción_. Y cuando la psicología manual no era suficiente, existían otros métodos –_cómo las luces_–. Unos métodos que pocos psicólogos se atrevían a decir que practicaban; porque no estaba permitido y porqué era como un tabú de la psicología. O quizás, para el trato de la mente humana. Y cuando mi mente estuvo lo suficientemente floja –_como una cuerda floja_–, lo hizo. Una enorme bola de cemento, del tamaño de un mueble, golpeo bestialmente la muralla en mi cabeza y algunos sucesos se tornaron borrosos. _Cómo si alguien hubiera entrado en tu mente y se hubiera robado cosas privadas_. Y claro, Kakashi –_el viejo doctor Kakashi y compañía, por favor, "la gerencia"_– sólo mantuvo aquellos, que él consideró importantes. Por ejemplo: olvidé mi segundo año de secundaria por completo, y cuando regrese a la escuela (luego de 6 meses seguidos de terapias poco ortodoxas y un sinfín de antipsicóticos de alto calibre rondando por mis venas), había olvidado la cara de varios profesores y de algunas amistades. Ino siempre había sido la mugre en mis uñas, mi pulmón derecho, mi _mejor amiga por siempre_. Así que su cara no se borró. Pero habían espacios dentro de mi cabeza que se encontraban vacíos, y aunque mamá, trato de varias maneras, llenarlos, siempre seguían así. No sabía que había perdido ese día en la terapia del doctor Kakashi, pero si sabía que había ganado. Las voces se habían callado, y a pesar que sabía la razón de esas voces y de las cosas que veía, me sentí mejor. Estaba feliz y animada, a pesar de haber sido la rata de laboratorio. Y cuando llego el invierno en esa época, no dude en darle gracias a Dios por haberme rescatado. Y le pedí disculpas al mundo por olvidar cosas, pero gracias a ese olvido, había sanado. Pero la realidad fue distinta, porque lo que nunca mencionó del doctor Kakashi fue que si dejaba de tomar los antipsicóticos por un tiempo, las voces volverían con más fuerza, y que las alucinaciones serían tan reales que serían parte de mi realidad. Y lo que nadie sabía, es que en algunas semanas, deje de tomar el medicamento. Cuando mamá entraba a mi cuarto con la bandeja llena de comida, el vaso lleno de agua y la tableta, no la tomaba. Muchas veces ella espero hasta que la tomará, pero al tenerla en la boca, la escondía debajo de mi lengua y fingía tomarla. Luego de eso, un mes exactamente, caí en un estado catatónico. El cual duró unas 4 horas. El doctor Kakashi logró sacarme de ese estado, pero luego dio el toque final a su tratamiento. Y ahí cambió todo. _¡Abracadabra! ¡Taran!_. Seguí tomando el medicamento, por temor a caer en el _país de las maravillas tóxicas y radiactivas_, –y para no darle tantos dolores de cabeza a mi familia–. Dos años habían pasado de ese suceso, y el estado que tenía actualmente, se asemejaba un poco. Pero no estaba sola. Porque Sasuke me tenía abrazaba mientras me decía palabras para tranquilizarme.

La voz de Ino retumbaba en mi mente, y a pesar que Sasuke aseguraba que estaba a salvo, aun tenía miedo por ella. O por mí. _Quien sabe_.

-¿A qué hora tienes que llegar a tu casa?-. preguntó. Su voz sonaba neutra y calmada.

- ¿Qué hora es?-. Pregunté. El vio la hora en su reloj de mano.

-Es la 1:35 PM. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Me separé de sus brazos y vi a mí alrededor. Quería irme.

-Sí, o no… no sé-. Musité.

Sasuke suspiró.

-Dame tu teléfono-. Pidió. Lo miré por un rato, y luego saqué el teléfono de mi cartera-. ¿Necesitas hacer una llamada o algo?-. pregunte, mientras le entregaba el teléfono.

-Algo así-. Murmuró mientras comenzaba a teclear en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

-¿"_Algo así_"? ¿Qué significa eso?-. Me acerqué a él para ver lo que estaba haciendo en mi teléfono.

-Significa que estoy mandando un mensaje de texto. Confía un poco, Sakura-. Dijo mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el teléfono. Sus dedos se movían ágilmente sobre la pantalla. Suspiré. Sentía la garganta seca.

-¿qué hacías aquí?-. pregunté. Sasuke dejo de mirar el teléfono y dirigió su mirada negra hacía mí.

-Vine a comprarle unas revistas a las enfermeras-. Dijo. Me entregó el teléfono.

-¿Y eso?-. «_Vamos, Sasuke. Suelta la sopa._» pensé.

Sasuke tenía la misma ropa que tenía en la mañana, a diferencia que ahora tenía puesto unas botas negras y tenía una chaqueta militar encima. Parecía un chico malo. Pero con ojeras, cabello despeinado y mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Creías que me la pasó todo el día metido de cabeza en la clínica?-. Se acercó a mí hasta quedar a pocos centímetros-. Tienes dos opciones, Sakura. Una es comer aquí, o venir a mi casa y esperar que te prepare algo de comer-. Añadió.

Volví a dar un vistazo a mí alrededor.

-¿Me cocinarás otro emparedado con mermelada?-. Pregunté. Sasuke sonrió y llevo ambas manos a su cabello.

-Si eso quieres, está bien para mí. Pero tenía otra idea. Ya sabes… comprar comida en un restaurante, dejarte en el comedor, fingir que yo la cocine y sorprenderte. ¿te parece atractiva la idea?

Su voz sonó suave y divertida. Me reí.

-Me parece excelente. Juró que cerraré los ojos cuando estés comprando la comida, y fingiré sorpresa cuando la vea-. Dije. Sasuke asomo su cabeza a través de la gente.

-Parece que estamos a salvo. ¿Preparada para correr lejos de hasta orda de zombies compulsivos de las compras?-. Preguntó. Se quitó la chaqueta y me la dio.

-¿Qué haré con esto?-. Pregunté.

-Póntela. Rápido.

La chaqueta era una talla más grande que yo. Sasuke no era robusto, su cuerpo era delgado y atlético. Así que su chaqueta quedo –_casi_– perfecta en mi cuerpo. Sus manos se dirigieron a la capucha de la chaqueta, y la encapoto en mi cabeza.

-Sube a mi espalda-. Se dio la espalda, agachándose levemente.

-No, Sasuke. Puedo caminar. Tranquilo-. La vergüenza me estaba invadiendo lentamente hasta que comenzaba a ser la misma Sakura de siempre. Pero sólo un poco.

-Sube, Sakura-. Dijo, molesto.

Suspiré.

-No…-. Susurré. Recordé a Ino y sus pucheros, y me golpee mentalmente.

-Será divertido.-. Prometió.

Conté hasta 3 y subí. Mis manos rodearon su cuello, y lentamente fui subiendo mis piernas por su cintura. Sasuke tomó uno de mis muslos y de un impulso, subí la otra pierna hasta quedar encima de su espalda. Su agarré en mis muslos se convirtió en una llave, y procuré no pegarme tanto a él. Su perfume me trastornó un poco. Sólo un _poco_. Y aunque quedé atrapada en los huesos de su clavícula, se sentía genial.

-Ves, era fácil. Ahora….- dijo. Salto varías veces, o quizás sólo unas dos veces. Me aguante más fuerte. Mis dedos estaban tocando sin querer sus pectorales-. Aguántate duro, porque voy a correr.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Pero antes de que pudiera reclamar o decir algo, Sasuke comenzó a correr a través de la gente a una velocidad descomunal. Sus pasos eran firmes y confiados, y de vez en cuando, dado leves saltos con los pies en puntillas.

Escondí mi cabeza entre su cuello y aferre mi mano derecha a su camisa. Escuchaba cómo gritaba _"¡Permiso!_" o _"¡Un treeen va pasando, muévanse!_". Abrí los ojos y vi a la gente viéndonos como si fuéramos unos críos. _Unos críos locos_. Sasuke comenzó a correr aun más rápido cuando vio que un vigilante –un hombre obeso de unos 1.65 de altura y otros 1.00 de barriga, con camisa blanca, corbata negra ajustada hasta crearle una papada graciosa debajo de su barbilla. Tenía la camisa manchada de sudor en el área de las axilas y podía apostar, que su espalda se encontraba en la misma condición–, nos perseguía.

-Vamos, Sasuke. ¡Nos va a atrapar!-. chillé cuando el vigilante comenzó a sonar su silbato. Pero Sasuke comenzó a reír, y olvidé el temor.

Faltaban unos pocos metros para la salida, y Sasuke parecía un toro corriendo. Su risa seguía latente y cuando pasamos al lado de una señora, no pude evitar enseñarle el dedo medio y mandar todo a la mierda, y por supuesto, reí como _loca_.

El vigilante gritaba « ¡Hey, alto ahí! ¡Deténganse! ¡En nombre de la Ley, deténganse!». Pero ya nada importaba más. Porque Sasuke seguía corriendo, haciendo sonidos de un tren mientras yo soltaba una de mis manos y la agitaba en el aire. Las probabilidades de ser atrapados por el cansado vigilante eran de 1%, y Sasuke aun seguía en su 100%. Sus botas hicieron un sonido seco cuando freno, un niño se nos había atravesado y pude escuchar a su mamá diciendo _"¡Cuidado, Ste!_" y a Sasuke diciendo _"¡Fuck it!_" en ingles.

Al cabo de dos o tres minutos, luego de salir del centro comercial –_y estar a salvo del vigilante_–, Sasuke se detuvo al frente de un Corola Toyota del 2007 o el 2008. Me soltó y bajando mis piernas –que dolían un poco en la parte de los muslos, por el agarre–, caminé hasta la puerta de copiloto. Espere a que quitara el seguro y entré. Sasuke sacó el seguro y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, quedando en medias.

-Perdona, pero odio conducir con zapatos-. Dijo. Puse mi cara de "Eres raro" y el añadió-: Lo sé, soy extraño. ¿eso es malo?

-No-. Respondí de inmediato.

-Excelente. Porque si decías que sí, te sacaría del carro-. Murmuró mientras sonreía de lado.

Abrí mi boca por la sorpresa y comencé a reír.

-Sí haces eso, Sasuke Uchiha, te juro que no tendrás hijos-. Amenacé mientras reía. Sasuke arrancó y comenzó a salir del estacionamiento. Visualice a lo lejos el automóvil de Ino, y me pregunté que estaría pensando ella en este momento.

-¿Qué quieres que te preparé?-. preguntó.

-¿dijiste "preparar" o "comprar"? no escuché bien-. Giré mi cabeza en su dirección mientras veía como se mordía el labio inferior.

-Preparar, comprar, ¿cuál es la diferencia? de igual manera te la serviré yo-. Dijo.

-¿qué te gusta?-. pregunté.

-Me gustan las chicas de cabello rosado, piel blanca, mejillas rellenas y ojos alegres-. Dijo. Su mano izquierda sostenía el volante mientras que la derecha hacía los cambios en la radio-: pero si hablas de comida, cualquier cosa. No soy exigente.

-Bien. Yo tampoco-. Dije.

Busque mi teléfono entre mis cosas y vi que tenia la batería baja. Si no aparecía en mi casa a las 4, mamá haría un escándalo. Aunque Ino había hablando con ella, y suponía que ya sabría que llegaría relativamente tarde. Entre a la opciones de envió de mensajes. No había rastros del presunto mensaje que había escrito Sasuke.

-Pasaré por un puesto de comida mexicana. ¿Va?-. Preguntó.

-Va-. Dije.

El automóvil de Sasuke se sentía igual que él. Y a pesar que había estado con él en la mañana, sentía que algo no estaba cuadrando.

Sasuke condujo varias manzanas hasta llegar a una calle de comida rápida. Estacionó el automóvil a una cuadra, saco dinero de su cartera, y bajo del auto. Caminó hasta llegar al puesto de comida rápida. El pequeño local tenía un sombrero de mariachi que contenía luces brillando a cada parpadeo. Y el nombre "_Mexic-Express_" en un grafito negro con bordes amarillos.

El sonido del teléfono de Sasuke me sobresalto. La pantalla estaba iluminada y sin querer vi el mensaje. El nombre de la persona era Oni, y había escrito: «_**Cuando llegue, me avisas. Y gracias. Te debo una.**_»

Volví a mirar a Sasuke, el cual parecía hablar con una mujer. La mujer reía por algo que al parecer estaba diciendo Sasuke y éste no dejaba de sonreír. Las arrugas en la cara de la mujer la hacían ver graciosa y amable. Y Sasuke parecía un niño travieso contando un chiste sobre _Jaimito. _Al cabo de unos minutos, la señora le entrego dos bolsas a Sasuke y éste comenzó a caminar de regreso al automóvil.

Al entrar, el olor de comida inundo mis fosas nasales, y el rugido de mi estomago me hizo reír. Sasuke dejó las bolsas en la parte de atrás y volvió a quitarse las botas.

-Deberías usar sandalias o algo así. Te ahorraría ponerte y quitarte los zapatos-. Dije.

-Debería. Pero no. Papá me tiraría un tomate si me ve caminando por la clínica en sandalias. Me dirá: «_Un Uchiha no puede vestirse como un hippie._» y yo le diré «Me importa una mierda» y así hasta el fin de los tiempos-. Comentó, mientras volvía a encender el automóvil.

-Tú papá no parece del tipo de personas que le diría eso a su hijo-. Dije. Mordí mi lengua luego de hablar.

-¿conoces a mi papá?-. preguntó. Alargó su mano derecha para arreglar el retrovisor.

-Algo…-. Susurré.

-Algo… suelta la sopa, Sakura-. Sasuke se puso serio de repente. Me pareció curioso que usara la misma frase que suelo usar con Meduki. _«Suelta la sopa, Sakura. Se que te gastaste toda tu mesada en golosinas. Suelta la sopa ahora mismo. »_

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. No había nada de malo en decirle la verdad, o ¿no?

-Tu papá es mi psiquiatra-. _Solté_ _la sopa_. Miré de reojo a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no lo comentaste antes?

-Porque no preguntaste-. Masculle entre dientes. Mis labios se resecaron de repente.

Sasuke soltó una risa algo nerviosa y apretó su mano en el volante. No dijo nada.

-¿debí decírtelo?-. pregunté.

-Sí, o quizás no. Pero debiste. De todas maneras no es la gran cosa-. Dijo. Mordió su labio nuevamente y pregunto-: ¿desde cuando te ves con él?

-Desde hace poco-. No mentí en eso.

Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y cuál es la razón?-. Su voz se torno grave. _Gruesa_. Su mano se deslizaba fácilmente por el volante, dejando un leve rastro de humedad. Le sudaban las manos.

-Ya te lo dije-. Dije sin más. _Sin adjetivos y sin verbos_.

-No, Sakura. Sólo dijiste que estabas un poco _chiflada_-. Ironizo. Deteste la manera en que dijo la palabra "chiflada".

-Se llama esquizofrenia-. Expliqué.- Y ello no significa que estés "_chi-fla-do_".

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, no. Se que no. Pero cuando dijiste que estabas loca, pensé que te referías de manera metafórica. No literal-. Explicó.- No te voy a juzgar por algo que no es tu culpa. Nadie te dijo que sufrieras eso, ¿lo sabes no?-. Asentí sin verlo.- así que si quieres… podemos hacer un juego.

_¿Un juego? ¿De qué rayos hablaba?_

-¿Juego de…?-. pregunté.

-De preguntas. Te pregunto algo, tu lo respondes, luego tu a mí y así vamos-. Explico mientras movía su mano.

-¿Con la finalidad de conocernos?-. Un _deja vú_ me invadió en el momento en que hablo y creí recordar esa misma frase. Pero no en él.

-Exacto.

No dije nada por unos segundos. La sensación familiar seguía rondando por mi cabeza y aunque Sasuke parecía tranquilo con la situación, podía intuir que estaba tan excitado como yo o peor, estaba nervioso. Todo había sido tan rápido y sin tapies. O como mamá decía a veces, "_a empujones_".

Carraspeo y volvió a hablar.

-Creo que la idea es excelente, aprendí el juego por una vieja amiga. Ella decía que era la mejor manera de conocer a alguien sin esperar a que la persona te hable de su vida-. Mencionó. Estaba triste por alguna razón, quizás su amiga tenía que ver en ello-. Claro está, tenemos que poner niveles. Comenzar con preguntas básicas, ya sabes: edad, color favorito y todas esas babosadas. Luego le vamos agregando cosas cada vez más personales y si alguno se siente incomodo, paramos-. Añadió finalmente.

-Suena tentador-. Dije. Mordí mi labio inferior por un rato hasta que sentí ardor en el. Sasuke dijo "_Bien_" y volvió a cambiar la radio, hasta decidirse por una. La estación estaba pasando canciones de los 80's. Me relaje en el asiento mientras estiraba mis piernas. Sentía mi cuerpo como papilla, la diferencia estaba que tenía a mi amigo misterioso al lado, y me limite a estirar las piernas levemente y no emitir un gemido de dolor. Los agallones se concentraban en mis muslos, tobillos (sin contar el ardor de las ampollas) y caderas. Y ni sabía porqué.

Las 2:30 PM marcaba el pequeño reloj que tenía el automóvil. Los números estaban de un rojo fosforescente y la pantalla tenía un fondo negro. Había un pino colgando del retrovisor y el aire lo hacía moverse. Sasuke se mantuvo callado en todo el camino, y la verdad se lo agradecí internamente. No tenía ganas de mantener una conversación en esos momentos. En el momento en que la imagen de Ino se había cada vez más borrosa frente a mis ojos. Y no podía evitar sonreír con sorna. Porque Ino no parecía tener idea de lo que pasaba y porque al parecer decidió omitir mi crisis y no llamar a mi madre. El teléfono se mantenía estático en mi bolsillo y esperaba con ansias, que se quedara así. Y mientras Sasuke silbaba al ver pasar una camioneta a su lado, y ésta no dejaba de arrojar dióxido de carbono como si de un dragón se tratara.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos fuimos acercando a un conjunto residencial. Habían varias personas caminando en la acera y él portero se encontraba esparramado en la silla como si un costal de pereza y sueño acumulado se tratase. Sasuke presionó un botón en la puerta, y la ventanilla comenzó a bajar lentamente. El portero saltó en la silla y miró con ojos asombrados al automóvil negro que estaba justo en la entrada de la residencia.

-Buenas tardes, señor…-. Dijo el hombre mientras acomodaba su camisa azul celeste dentro de su pantalón y luego procedía a ajustar su correa marrón.

-Buenos días Albert, ¿cómo te trata la vida?-. La simpatía de Sasuke rallaba en lo imposible. Y sin embargo, aun mantenía ese tono irónico y perezoso que lo caracterizaba.

-Muy bien… ¿disculpe, usted es familiar del doctor Uchiha?-. El hombre tenía la mirada llena de sospecha y curiosidad, y mantenía sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. Lo que demostraba que no iba a bajar la guardia hasta saber quien cojones era Sasuke-Uchiha-misterios.

-Soy su hijo. Sasuke Uchiha-. Dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, o con un retrasado mental. O quizás las dos cosas. Sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo derecho y se las enseño.-. Aquí tengo las llaves de la casa n° 9.

El hombre se mantuvo callado unos segundos. Pensando o quizás analizando bien la cara de Sasuke. Finalmente dejo de verlo y asintió.

-Permítame su identificación y de la… de la señorita. Por favor-. Pidió mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña casita y traía de vuelta una libreta en su mano. Busque mi identificación en mi monedero y se lo entregué a Sasuke. Al tener las identificaciones en su poder, volvió a echarle un vistazo a Sasuke mientras escribía con parsimonia en el cuaderno.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Que tenga un feliz día Sr. Uchiha-. Entregó las identificaciones, el manojo de llaves y con un apretón de manos que compartió con Sasuke, se dirigió de nuevo a la casilla e hizo que las rejas de la residencia se abrieran de par a par. Sasuke volvió a arrancar el motor, y a una velocidad de 40 km/h fuimos entrando al residenciado; el cual constaba de casas de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín. Mi casa era el doble de cada una, y juré que nunca compraría una casa como esa. Eran pequeñas, sobrias y con poca vegetación. El automóvil giró en una calle y comenzó a bajar por ella. Al final de la calle estaban dos casas, una con dos pinos a cada lado y otra con un buzón gracioso. Era una replica del castillo de Disney. Sasuke estacionó el carro en la casa que tenía los dos pinos a cada lado.

-Llegamos-. Dijo.

Suspiré y lo miré. Sasuke se había agachado en su asiento para colocarse las botas negras en cada pie. Su camisa tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados y le daba un toque de recién parado de la cama. Sonreí.

-Listo-. Se incorporó, buscando las llaves del auto, las de la casa y su bolso -. Ayúdame con los refrescos, por favor-. Dijo. Colocó su bolso en uno de sus hombros, y las llaves las metió en su bolsillo. Tomó la bolsa con su mano derecha y abrió la puerta, saliendo del auto. Me miró desde afuera, riéndose con burla.

-¿No quieres salir del auto?-. preguntó. Frunció el ceño mientras mirada a una vecina paseando a su perro al otro lado de la calle-. Sal pronto, las vecinas ya comenzaron a acecharnos-. Mencionó mientras tragaba saliva y un escalofrió falso invadía su cuerpo.

Baje rápidamente, encontrándome de frente a la señora que nos observaba como si fuéramos extraterrestres que acaban de invadir la tierra. En busca de tesoro y si, venimos en paz. Con bolsas de comida mexicana, un par de refrescos, y una gran disposición de conquistar el mundo. Bueno, hoy no. Porque ahorita quería comer y luego quizás, pensaría en dominar a la humanidad a mi antojo. Y ser un alíen loco.

Rodee el carro hasta llegar a un lado de Sasuke, el cual se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a la mujer. Había una batalla de miradas entre ambos; la mujer lo miraba entre asombro y molestia, y Sasuke la mirada entre psicópata o molesto. Frunció el ceño aun más (si era posible) y comenzó a ladrar con un loco. La mujer nos miró feo, agachándose hasta coger entre sus brazos a su mascota. Murmuró algo entre dientes y se fue caminando. Claro esta, sin antes mirarnos de reojo.

-Estás más loco que yo-. Dije mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Lo sé-. Dijo.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y el olor a polvo invadió mis fosas nasales. Apreté el puente de mi nariz mientras entraba al recibidor. Sasuke dejaba sus botas en una esquina y colgaba su bolso en el perchero. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo, y las pisadas de Sasuke dejaban una huella graciosa. No me quite los zapatos porque no quería que él viera las medias de Piolin. Ni que viera las curitas que rodeaban mis tobillos. Seguí las huellas que dejaron los pies de Sasuke, y lo encontré en la cocina. No mire la casa ni nada, porque la cocina parecía sacada de una revista y porque Sasuke miraba todo cómo si fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí.

-No sabes donde está todo-. No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Sasuke rió en voz baja.

-No, la última vez que estuve aquí fue hace… Mmm… 4 años mas o menos-. Mencionó.

-Bueno, creo que no hace falta que busques nada aquí-. Busque con la mirada la bolsa de comida y la encontré encima del mesón de mármol blanco. La abrí y en efectiva, había servilletas y dos platos plásticos dentro de ella-. Creo que con esto nos bastará-. Dije mientras sacaba los platos y se los enseñaba.

-Excelente. Sígueme.

Ok. Mi opinión sobre las casas del residenciado había cambiado al ver la enorme piscina, la grama y los pinos que estaban en el patio trasero. Y a pesar que la piscina estaba vacía, y que la grama estaba descuidada, el lugar era genial. Nos acercamos a una silla que se encontraba cerca de la piscina y colocamos todo ahí.

-Perdona las condiciones de la casa. Papá manda a una persona a hacerle mantenimiento cada 6 meses o algo así-. Explicó.

Nos sentamos en el suelo de concreto, y usamos la silla como mesa para colocar la bolsa de comida. Sasuke sacó las servilletas y las coloco en mis piernas, y con ayuda de sus dedos torpes, casi hace que se salga la comida del envoltorio. Un "_ups_" salió de su boca mientras reía levemente. Sasuke parecía ser torpe con las manos y eso me hizo pensar en cosas malas. Pero su cara se iluminó de inocencia al decir "Burritos", y no pude evitarme sonrojarme por mi atrevido pensamiento. Sus manos se ensuciaron levemente al abrir cada envoltorio, le ayude colocando cada burrito en los platos. Y al cabo de dos minutos, luego de repartir la comida y sacar los pitillos, procedimos a comer. Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida en el vació de la piscina y yo no podía despejar la mirada de mi plato.

Decidí cortar el silencio.

-¿No se supone que me ibas a cocinar?-. Cuando dije la palabra "cocinar" baje la voz hasta volverla grave. Sasuke alzo una ceja mientras me veía y masticaba la comida. Tenía salsa de guacamole en la barbilla y sus dedos se encontraban embarrados.

-Lo iba a hacer, Sakura. Pero la cocina era un desastre y no tenía ganas de limpiarla para _cocinar_ algo que ya estaba _cocinado_-. Dijo despacio mientras aun seguía masticando y tapaba su boca con la mano. Y sí, la mano que tenía sucia.

No había diversión en sus palabras, porque presentía que si lo hacía, la comida pre-masticada iba a salir volando hasta mi cara. Trague y tome un sorbo de la coca cola dietética que Sasuke había pedido, y volví a hablar ya con la boca vacía.

-Puedo fingir que lo hiciste, y te puedo felicitar por la comida que me preparaste en circunstancias difíciles. Eres un chef a prueba de todo-. Moví mis manos, haciendo alabancias e inclinando mi cabeza en señal de pura admiración. Estiró su espalda hasta estar en una postura derecha, sonrió de lado, con la salsa de guacamole en la barbilla, y una gran expresión de "soy lo máximo". Reímos un rato por eso. Él no paraba de decir "_di que es la comida más rica que has probado en tu vida_" y yo respondía "_Si, es la más rica. Debí bajarme del auto y felicitar a la señora… digo, felicitarte_". Doble una servilleta y la acerque a su barbilla, limpiándola hasta quedar limpia.

-Gracias, Sakura-. Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en ella.

-De nada-. Respondí.

Sasuke recogió los platos y vasos, metiéndolos en la bolsa. Dejo una servilleta en su rodilla y cuando termino de recoger todo, la uso para limpiar su boca y sus dedos.

-Que desastre. Soy peor que un niño de 2 años intentando comer sopa de vegetales por primera vez-. Dijo mientras limpiaba entre sus dedos.

-No seas ofensivo, Sasuke. Un niño de 2 años comería mucho mejor que tú-. Me carcajee al ver su cara roja, y no pude evitar aguantar mi estomago en el momento en que sentí que la comida subía por mi garganta. Jodidas risas desenfrenadas y mí estomago lleno.

-¡MALA!-. Gritó, Sasuke. Abrí la boca y fingí estar dolida. Él rió conmigo esta vez. Me dieron ganas de vomitar de tanto reírme y recurrí a morder mis mejillas por dentro para reprimir las risas. Sasuke carraspeo, se movió, quedando de perfil frente de mí, estirando las piernas hasta dejarlas colgando del filo de la piscina-. Comencemos con el juego-. Dijo finalmente. Respiré varias veces buscando llenar mis pulmones, y sobretodo, buscando calmar el nudo que se formo en mi garganta al sentir unas uñas arañando en mi espalda baja.

-Comenzaré yo-. Dijo. Miró el cielo, que en este momento se encontraba soleado y sin rastros de nubes que añadieran un toque blanco al fondo azul celeste de arriba. Cuando volvió a hablar, pensé que estaba tratando de reprimir un estornudo porque su cara se arrugo levemente y su voz sonó extraña.- ¿Desde cuando tienes esquizofrenia?-. preguntó, sin mirarme.

-Habías dicho que comenzaríamos con preguntas normales-. Dije. Moví mi cuerpo hasta quedar sentada a su lado, con las piernas de igual manera, colgando del filo de la piscina vacía.

-No tenemos toda la tarde para eso, creo que debemos ir al grano-. Murmuro mientras introducía su pulgar en la boca y mordía la punta como si fuera un lápiz.

_Ir al grano. Ir al grano. Ir al infierno y así. _

Una vocecita me susurró en el oído, advirtiéndome. «_Calla, Sakura. No confíes, no en esas cosas. _» Pero yo era Sakura Haruno. Alias la _loca_. Alias la _rebelde cute_ con cabello rosa y mirada perdida. _Touché_ para ti. El señor amable rió con mi ocurrencia en mi oído y decidí hablar para callarlo de una vez y para que Sasuke no me botara de su casa por mala jugadora.

-Lo descubrieron cuando tenía 14 años, pero había indicios desde niña. Quizás desde los 7-. Mencioné.

-¿Cuáles indicios?-. preguntó. Saco el dedo de su boca, lleno de saliva y rojo de tanto morderlo.

-Ya sabes, los amigos imaginarios que todo niño tiene, aunque el mío era más que imaginario.

Bien. Eso fue fácil. Bien, Sakura.

No nos mirábamos, cada uno mantenía la mirada en un punto, y yo tenía miedo que él escuchara la risa de mi amiguito susurrador. Pero sólo yo lo oía. Solo yo y mis jodidos oídos.

-Bien. Es tu turno-. Dijo-. Por cierto, hice dos preguntas, y es porque si tu respuesta no es lo suficientemente convincente tendré que hacer más pregunta hasta culminar el tema. Es cómo una regla. O algo así.

- Me parece bien-. Dije. Pensé que pregunta quería hacerle y descubrí que tenía demasiadas-. ¿Por qué vives en la clínica de tú papá?

- Por decisión propia-. Dijo.

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu decisión?-. pregunté. Escuche como suspiraba.

-Bien, ya le agarraste el truco al juego-. Dijo mientras aplaudía-. Estoy estudiando psicología, y un día me levante con ganas de saber cómo era vivir en un manicomio. Me falta un año para graduarme, así que básicamente, esto es mi proyecto final-. Finalizó.

-¿puedo hacer otra pregunta?-. masculle entre dientes.

-Claro.

-Tú proyecto es un poco… ¿podrías explicármelo? O al menos decirme la razón principal, porque sinceramente, no me creo eso de que un día te levantaste de la cama con ganas de vivir bajo el techo de un manicomio y ver que tal es vivir ahí-. Su explicación me parecía absurda y descabellada. Sasuke se rió un poco y habló.

-Lo es. Eso me dijo papá cuando se lo pedí. Quería aprovechar los beneficios de que tu padre sea dueño de casi el 70% de una clínica psiquiátrica, así que tengo ciertos beneficios, como por ejemplo: no tengo que vestir la ropa que usan los internados ya que me da frió, tampoco tengo que comer la comida, aunque algunas veces no es tan mala. Y lo mejor, puedo caminar libremente por toda la clínica sin que nadie diga o reclame nada. Por eso me la paso deambulando de un lado a otro. Observando y escribiendo-. Finalizo.

-wow-. Dije.

-Si, "wow". Bien, me .- ¿qué tan controlada estás con tu enfermedad?

-Muy bien-. Mentí. Mordí mi lengua al escucharlo reírse de mí.

-No mientas, no lo hagas. Mucho menos luego de haber presenciado un desvarió tuyo.

-Estoy bien, Sasuke. Es en serio. Olvide tomar mi medicamento el día de hoy y eso me ha tenido alterada-. Expliqué. La verdad que no recordaba nada que implicara: medicamentos. Pero sabía que no lo había hecho.

-Eso está mal. Estas en terapia y si dejas de tomar medicamento, recaes. Eso está mal-. Parecía molesto y indignado.- ¿Papá sabe de esto? No puedo creer que sea tan irresponsable de dejarte ir por la vida como una mujer normal, sabiendo el estado en que te encuentras. Estás inestable.

Ya va. ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento, Sasuke Uchiha me estaba psicoanalizando?

-Tú papá es un buen doctor. No estoy inestable. No hables como si me conocieras-. Ahí estaba de nuevo mi mal humor.

Sasuke volteo su cara hasta mirarme. Sentía su mirada perforando mi piel, llegando hasta mis huesos.

-Vas a terapia, tomas antipsicóticos, lo que significa que tu enfermedad es inestable, joder. Apuesto a que la terapia te la asigno por inestabilidad emocional, porque no hay otra razón para que te asignen terapia de grupo. Así que, si vamos a seguir con esto, creo que debes ser sincera, maldita sea-. Estaba molesto. Pero era yo la que debía estar molesta y maldiciendo, no él.

-Fuiste tú el que sugirió éste juego. No yo. Tu mismo dijiste que hablaríamos hasta donde nos sintiéramos cómodos y no estas cumpliendo tu jodida palabra. Así que me vale madre tu psicoanálisis de niño grande, me importa una mierda-. Punto y fin. Estaba cabreada y con ganas de hacer rodar cabezas.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece? Haré otra pregunta.

-Bien.

-¿vives sola?-. preguntó.

-No, vivo con mi mamá. Ella no cree que pueda sobrevivir un mes sola, sin su comida o sin sus cuidados. Cree que terminaré comiéndome a mi misma por no saber freír un huevo-. Mencioné con gracia, recordando las veces en que Meduki había dicho que nací con el cerebro al revés. Porque toda mujer debía cocinar y bla bla.

-¿Y tu padre?-. Dio en la llaga. _Más sal, por favor._

-Nunca lo conocí. Siempre he tenido "mamá y Meduki". Un día es una mamá como cualquier otra, y otro, es mi hermana mayor coqueta-. Sentí ganas de correr hasta mi casa y abrazar a esa mujer igual a mí. Pero debía hacer otra pregunta-. A parte de tu padre, ¿tienes hermanos, y tú mamá? Hace unos días (no recordé exactamente cuanto tiempo atrás) vi una foto en el consultorio de tu papá. Y estabas ahí.

-Oh si, recuerdo esa foto. Ese día había perdido a mi mejor amiga, entonces digamos que estaba en un momento autodestructivo. Y sí, tengo un solo hermano, se llama Itachi, es unos años mayor que yo. Pero actúa como un crió, a veces-. Hizo una pausa mientras inhalaba-. Y mamá… era la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mí vida. Claro está, luego sigues tú-. Sasuke no perdía la oportunidad para soltar sus halagos.

-¿Era?-. Pregunté mientras lo miraba. Su expresión era tranquila.

-Murió hace unos años-. Explicó.

-¿Cómo?-. Era mi tercera pregunta dentro de mi pregunta. Pero tenía curiosidad, y Sasuke parecía dispuesto a decirme cualquier cosa.

-Una sobredosis de antidepresivos-. Soltó sin titubear.

-Lo siento-. Dije mientras buscaba su mano y la estrechaba entre la mía.

-No lo sientas. Ese año fue el peor año de mi vida. Mamá nos mantuvo engañados durante dos años. Papá se encargaba personalmente de tratarla e Itachi se había mudado para estudiar derecho. Así que sólo éramos mamá, papá y yo. Juntos los tres. Como los jodidos mosqueteros. Pero mamá nos engaño y un día, decidió morir-. El tono de su voz me causo miedo. Estaba sereno-. Y si te preguntas, si, se suicido. Luego de dos meses, mi mejor amiga me abandono y creí que la vida es una mierda. Bueno, aun lo creo, pero tengo otras cosas en qué pensar-. Finalizó.

-¿Por ejemplo?-. pregunté. Su mano se encontraba fría, o quizás, era la mía.

-Mis estudios. Mi investigación. Estoy obsesionado con la mente humana. Por ella perdí cosas… perdí personas-. En ese momento me miró y por primera vez, su mirada se torno nostálgica. Añadió: Papá y yo nos odiamos. Itachi es el equilibrio entre ambos. El único que mantiene la pena guardada en un bolsillo. Pero soy un jodido rencoroso y me cuesta olvidar, dejar atrás el pasado es toda una odisea para mí.

-Por eso vives en la clínica, por tu mamá-. Dije.

-No exactamente. Mamá sufría de depresiones crónicas, y se mutilaba. Digamos que… debió vivir un tiempo aquí, y no en casa, donde todos éramos normales-. Volvió a despejar la mirada hasta situarla en la cerámica de la piscina-. Tengo otra razón, una conocida me informó sobre algo, y mi motivo principal perdió fuerza. Pero eso fue hace poco, y aun intento descubrir el camino.

-¿cuál motivo?-. pregunté. Ya comenzaba a sacarme de quicios que hablará a medias.

-No te lo diré. Es secreto-. Sonrió cuando vio mis mejillas inflarse de la indignación.- Además, es mi turno de preguntar, Sakura-tramposa-Haruno.

Rodee mis ojos y me aleje un poco de él. Mis nalgas comenzaban a doler de estar tanto tiempo sentada en el suelo de concreto.

-¿Por qué quieres que Ino muera?-. pregunto.

En ese momento un grito me sobresalto y los jadeos de mi amigo susurrante me hicieron perder el equilibrio.

«_Él miente, cerezo. No le escuches, él miente. Ino es mala. Es mala y te hará daño._»

-No sé de qué hablas, Sasuke-. Dije, sincera. Porque a pesar de que sabía exactamente el significado de sus palabras, no sabía porqué llegó a preguntarlo.

-Cuando te encontré en el centro comercial, dijiste que querías que ella muriera-. Dijo, directo. Sin censura y sin titubeos-. ¿Ino es una amiga o algo así?-. preguntó.

-Si, es mi mejor amiga. Y no quiero que muera, estás loco-. Dije. No recordaba haber dicho eso, y sólo recordaba correr, huyendo de algo, o quizás, de todo.

-Dime, Sakura… ¿quieres que vuele?-. Su sonrisa fue traviesa, pero la diversión no llegó hasta tus ojos. Porque en su mirada habían secretos.

La uña que antes arañaba mi espalda, subió hasta mi cuello y el aliento a sangre me golpeo en las fosas nasales. «_Queremos, pero aun no. _»

-No, tus orejas no son lo suficientemente grandes para poder volar-. Bromee.

Sasuke relajo la postura y volvió a despegar su mirada de la mía. Y como decía mi abuela algunas veces, aquí hay _gato encerrado_. O quizás, _gato enjaulado_. Pero ahí va la cosa.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Se merece un _fav, follow o un review_?:3 les cuento que acabo de arreglar el capítulo. No está tan largo como tenía planeado hacerlo ya que ayer no pude escribir nada y hoy se me concentró todo. Así que, básicamente escribí a "empujones". Estoy muy contenta porque es la primera vez que la gente anda tan pendiente con el fic y no dudan en regalarme su opinión en los review. Me alegro bastante por eso, y aunque no lo crean, me motiva para escribir hasta que el teclado sufra y publique lo mas rápido posible. **

**Éste capítulo es como una revelación de cosas que dejen implícitas en los otros capítulos y aunque al parecer algunos pensaron que el capítulo anterior fue un relleno, les digo que no lo fue. Es mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento, y es porque siento que le di vida a un personaje ficticio. Y cosas cotidianas como maquillarte o caminar por la universidad son las que le dan vida a una historia. Soy una fiel creyente de eso, y estoy tratando de aplicarlo a mi narración y me siento feliz como una marmota al ver que poco a poco voy agregando esas facciones. Así que de verdad, espero que se tomen la calma de aceptar esas cosas, porque les digo, que nada de lo que escribo es por relleno (excepto los comentarios cripy que hace el personaje en ciertas ocasiones), todo tiene un porqué. Y si se darán cuenta, siempre saco cosas que escribí e capítulos anteriores. Por cierto, hoy escuché a Lorde mientras escribía. Si quieren, mientras leen la historia, reproducen cualquiera de sus canciones y van a ver que se meterán más en la historia. **

***Señor amable: **No, Anaid. Sólo tú y yo podemos escuchar Lorde mientras atormentamos a Sakura.. a más nadie le gustará Lorde. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

**Como nadie dejo comentarios sin cuentas, no pondré agradecimientos de reviews, pero...**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VISITAR LA HISTORIA Y DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS *UN ENORME ABRAZO*! **

**Pero por favor, avísenme si les llega la respuesta de su reviews, porque a todos(as) les he respondido pero cómo lo he hecho a través del teléfono, no tengo la certeza de que les llegue. Así que por favor, avísenme, no quiero pensar que les respondí y a la final ni las nombro aquí T_T **

**Ojala más gente siga mi historia :D sería genialoso. Y más aun, que mis lectoras(os) siempre sigan al tanto de la historia. **

**Sayonara!**

**Bye, bye!**

**Chao!**

**Po,po! **


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? *-***

**Ayer no pude publicar porque se fue la luz en mi casa y llego casi a las 5 de la mañana, así que de verdad, disculpen. De todas maneras, aquí les traje la continuación. **

**Popo!**

* * *

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

Capítulo 10.

Seguimos con las preguntas por media hora más. Sasuke le hacía fe a su carrera; su forma fluida y confiada de hablar me recordaba a su padre (mi actual psicólogo-psiquiatra). Sin embargo, cuando tocábamos teclas aun más profundas, una parte de mí gritaba _¡alerta! Aquí habrá un derrumbé, sujeten sus cabezas o escóndanse debajo de la mesa_, pero sin importar nada, seguí. Ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde y podría decirse que ya conocía a Sasuke. Pero no ese conocer de que te sabes toda su vida, no, no. Lo conozco. Ya habíamos compartido un desayuno, un almuerzo, una huida en un centro comercial, y obviamente, un beso. De eso, bueno, de eso no quería hablar (ni pensar), sobretodo después de verlo comer. El chico era un completo desastre, y luego de ver su barbilla, dedos y la comisura de la boca, manchada de salsa de guacamole, digamos que bajo el nivel de libido en mi cuerpo. Pero aun seguía intrigándome. Oh si, porque estábamos hablando de Sasuke-misterios-Uchiha, y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar. O quizás, una mancha de salsa sí. Pero eso es solo una hipótesis. Ya sabes… había una vez un chico misterioso, delgado, de ojos negros, con manchas de comida en la cara, que le ladra a las vecinas y que te dice "Hermosa" cada vez que puede, y fin.

Y aun así…

-Debería llevarte a tu casa-. Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo de concreto y sacudía sus pies como si hubiera caminado en arena. El sol de las 3 y pico, se tornaba cada vez más brillante, y las pocas nubes que rodeaban encima de la casa no hacían bien su trabajo de contrarrestar los rayos ultravioletas del Sol. Imite su tarea y procedí a levantarme, pero mi espalda hizo un crack y creí que se partiría. Sasuke me miró de manera graciosa, mientras sus mejillas se inflaban y movía su boca como si quiera hablar. Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia, porque sabía que el desgraciado se iba a reír. Y yo moriría en el infierno al oír su risa. Y al cabo de otro intento más, me puse de pie. Ignorando como mis huesos sonaron y por supuesto, el ardor en mis nalgas. Mi pie izquierdo se había dormido y no pude caminar. Quede estática en el sitio, y ya Sasuke había comenzado a recoger la bolsa con los restos de la comida.

-¿Te pasa algo?-. preguntó.

-Si… mi pie se durmió y no puedo caminar-. Dije mientras intentaba mover mi pie –aunque era inútil porque el hormigueo que sentía era tan brutal que podría jurar que mi pierna era de madera y unas termitas estaban dentro de ella, comiéndola–, y me aguantaba con el espaldar de la silla. Sasuke se acercó a mi, dejo la bolsa en el suelo y se agacho al frente de mí. Sus rodillas estaban flexionadas y dejaba a la vista las pecas que adornaban de manera impar en su clavícula. Tomo mi pie entre sus manos, desatando las trenzas y luego sacando el converse –y mirándome–, comenzó a masajearlo. Chillé por el desbordante dolor-no-dolor que sentí cuando sus manos comenzaron a tocar fuertemente mi pie. La electricidad recorría rápidamente por mi pie hasta mi tobillo, y viceversa, hasta que por fin pude sentirlo. No me percate de la mirada curiosa que tenía Sasuke en ese momento, porque estuve por unos segundos en un mundo de termitas y electricidad, y entonces, cuando miré mi pie, y la cara de Piolin retumbo en mis pupilas, supe la razón de su mirada. Y el calor subió a mi cara hasta convertirla en una manzana, o un tomate. Y él rió.

-Si así son tus medias, no imagino cómo será tu ropa interior-. Murmuró mientras volvía a colocarme el converse.

-No son mías-. Dije molesta. Sasuke parecía un príncipe gótico sacado de una mala película animada de Disney, donde el príncipe –Sasuke-misterios-Uchiha–, le pedía la mano a la princesa –Sakura-rosa-Haruno–. Pero Sasuke no era un príncipe, ni yo una princesa, y en sus manos no había un anillo, había un converse sucio.

-¿Ah no?-. se levanto luego de hacer un nudo en mis trenzas, quedando al frente mió. Compartimos una mirada larga y luego se carcajeo delante de mí.

-No, apuesto que tus boxers son de muñecos o algo así-. susurré mientras me acercaba lentamente, hasta rozar su nariz con la mía.- O peor… tiene al _Capitán América_ sin camisa en la parte de adelante, y atrás, dice en letras mayúsculas "_Aquí te puedes vengar_"-. Dije finalmente.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse y sin dejar de mirarme, se acercó un poco más.

-No puedo creer que lo descubrieras, Sakura. Eres impresionante. Pero…- susurró también, frunció el ceño y añadió-: Realmente tengo uno de Thor sin camisa, y en la parte de atrás dice "_Aquí entra tu martillo_"-. Y cuando terminó de hablar, rompimos en risas.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…- dije mientras sostenía mi cabeza en su hombro. Estábamos tan pegados que podía sentir como su cuerpo se sacudía por la risa.

Su risa se detuvo.

-Pero es la verdad-. Dijo serio mientras se alejaba de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y pensé lo peor.

-No, no, estas jugando. Lo sé-. Masculle, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No miento cuando se trata de Thor y su martillo-. Su sonrisa traviesa lo delato, y no pude evitar reírme al imaginarlo con unos boxers así.

-Basta…- le pedí, mientras él me atraía a su cuerpo nuevamente. La imagen mental seguía en mi mente, y pude jurar que mi amigo amable la iba a ver. Así que reía aun más.

Pero de repente, Sasuke sujeto mis caderas y de un impulso, mi estomago terminó encima de su hombro derecho, mis piernas colgaron y mi cara tenía una linda vista de su trasero – y obviamente, de las letras "_Aquí entra tu martillo_" –.

-¡Bájame!-. grité mientras pataleaba y golpeaba su espalda baja con mis puños.

-Oh, no. No lo haré, Sakura. Eres una niña mala, y te haré pagar las consecuencias-. Dijo mientras caminaba hasta la casa.

-¿de qué carajos hablas? ¡Bájame ahora mismo, Sasuke Uchiha, o seré yo la que te haga pagar las consecuencias!-. Grite aun más fuerte. Sasuke se rió en el momento en que salto y mi estomago reboto en su hombro. De pronto, me bajo tan rápido que tuve que sostenerme de su camisa, o caería. Pero Sasuke no se andaba con rodeos, no sé en qué momento soltó la bolsa de basura, ni mucho menos en qué momento termine acorralada contra la pared. Pero si sabía algo, la manera en que me miraba no era normal.

Sasuke me miraba de la manera en que miras a alguien que amas. A alguien del pasado; una mirada de nostalgia que aparece cuando hablas de la mascota que tenías en tu infancia, o la capa de _Super Man_ que usabas en Halloween.

-No digas nada, Sakura. Solo cállate un rato, ¿vale?-. dijo mientras tomaba mis brazos y los dirigía hasta su espalda, y luego me abrazaba. Y cuando estuve rodeada de sus brazos, y el calor de su cuerpo me inundo el alma, susurré "_Vale_" y todo desapareció. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza y unos cuantos intentaron salir, pero la barrera era impenetrable. O quizás, no conocían la contraseña. Pero sea cual sea la razón, me hicieron llorar. Sasuke me abrazaba como si fuera su oso de peluche favorito, y aposte, que lo abrazaba de la misma manera. O quizás mas fuerte. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, mi mente iba destrozándose por dentro. De mi boca salía lava ardiente y roja, y el tacto tibio del cuerpo de Sasuke, se transformaba en un letal frió. _Frió y calor_. Y no sabía a donde ir. Porque no había escape. Porque algo había pasado hace unos segundos, minutos, horas o quizás años. Si, quizás. Y mientras mis lágrimas mojaban su camisa, él subía una de sus manos hasta mi cabeza y la sostenía como si fuera su hija pequeña. Su muñeca.

Y despertó el espectro delgado y largo que habitaba en mi mente. Sus manos llenas de piel desgarrada y uñas negras -y filosas-, se levantaron en el aire, y cuando golpearon el cuerpo de Sasuke, la sangre desbordo por mi boca. Por mis oídos y por mis ojos. Todo se torno rojo. Y negro.

Grité. Aun más, si era posible.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-. Susurro en mí oído. Pero no el _señor amable_, sino Sasuke. Porque Sasuke aun seguía abrazándome, y yo a él. Y la sangre que broto de mi cuerpo, solo había sido parte de una pesadilla.

-Tengo miedo, Sasuke-. Dije, muy despacio. Mi voz estaba quebrada por el llanto y la camisa de Sasuke estaba húmeda.

-Lo sé, pero no estás sola.

-No tengo miedo de mí…-dije.

Sasuke se separó de mí y observo mi cara.

-¿Entonces a que le temes, Sakura?-. tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

Cerré los ojos mientras analizaba su pregunta y la respuesta surgió en mi cabeza como una estrella fugaz.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta que mi boca a pocos centímetros de su oreja.

-Tengo miedo de no poder regresar-. Susurre. No sabía si entendería mi respuesta, pero no importaba, porque aun no lograba descifrar mis propias palabras. Mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y volví a sollozar. Mordí mi labio y lo que Sasuke dijo a continuación, hizo que todo lo malo en mi vida, se resumiera en seis palabras.

-Gritaré para que vuelvas a mí.

Sasuke besó mi frente y limpió mi cara con la palma de sus dedos. La sorpresa me había invadido y no sabía que decir. Calle, porque sabía que a veces era mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Tenemos que irnos-. Tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar a través de la casa hasta llegar al recibidor. La soltó para agarrar sus botas y el bolso. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos para sacar las llaves y preguntó-: ¿Mañana irás a la terapia?

-Claro.

Cuando Sasuke estacionó su Corolla en la entrada de mi casa, un nudo se instaló en mi garganta. En la radio sonaba "_Hey, Jude_" y no podía pensar en nada más que mi madre abriendo la puerta, caminando hasta el automóvil de Sasuke y sacándome de las greñas. Pero ninguna de las tres sucedió.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Sasuke-. Dije.

-Vamos… no tienes que agradecerme, para esos están los _amigos_-. Y ahí estaba la sonrisa de lado que comenzaba a gustarme.

-Hasta mañana-. Me incline hacia él, plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Cuando separé mis labios de su piel, vi de reojo como sonreía aun más-. Sonríes demasiado, ¿no te cansas?-. pregunté.

-No, ¿y tú no te cansas de ese pelo rosa?-. Contraatacó. Estiró su mano hasta posarla sobre mi muslo, y cuando pensé que me iba a tocar, de su mano cayó un pedazo de papel. Lo agarre en el momento que retiró su mano y sin preguntar o siquiera mirar, lo metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-No-. Salí del auto, y cuando tuve los pies sobre la acera de mi casa, pude distinguir que las luces estaban encendida, y por el automóvil que estaba en la entrada del garaje, sabía que la hermana de mi madre (La tía Mitsu) nos estaba visitando. Me di la vuelta, inclinándome en la ventana de la puerta.

-Sasuke-. Dije.

-Sakura.

Me aleje del automóvil, y con un sonido sordo, el auto arrancó y se fue alejando hasta que no pude distinguirlo. Ya eran las 4:15 de la tarde y el naranja suave del cielo me reconfortó de una manera celestial, y pude sonreír al cielo. Pero no había razón, o quizás, el hecho de estar viviendo mi vida me hacía hacer esas cosas tan espontaneas. Pero yo no era espontanea, o al menos no lo sabía. Pero el beso de hoy, lo había sido. Un acto de impacto. Que cambia el curso de las cosas, y va enredando de a poco las vidas. Un pequeño instante de impacto en mi vida, y _baam_, adiós cordura, _vieja amiga_.

Caminé la puerta y toqué el timbre dos veces. El "tin, tan" resonó en la entrada y a los pocos segundos mi abuelo abrió la puerta. Cuando me vio, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¡Conejita! ¿Dónde has estado?

-En la calle, abuelo. Soy una conejita callejera-. Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-No me gusta eso, hay gente que mata conejas callejeras porque piensan que no tienen familia, y las agarran para hacer un guisado de conejo-. Mencionó mientras agarraba mi bolso y me acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña.

-Me puse el collar, abuelo-. Dije mientras caminaba con él hasta el comedor. Las risas que provenían de ahí me hicieron detener el paso. Mi abuelo siguió caminando y cuando oí que dijo "_¡Ha llegado la conejita, pollita!"_, sabía que mi prima (La hija de mi tía Mitsu) estaba ahí. No recordaba su cara del todo, ya que nunca fuimos muy unidas y su vida de porrista en la secundaria había hecho estragos en mí. El abuelo tenía la mala maña de apodar a sus nietos como si fuéramos animales. Él dijo que su animal favorito era el conejo, y como yo era su nieta favorita… He sido coneja, digo, _conejita_.

Llegué hasta el comedor, el cual se encontraba lleno gracias a mis abuelos, mi madre, mi tía, su adorada hija, su hijo menor (debía tener uno años) y el perro de mi abuela. El canino comenzó a ladrarme, o quizás no a mí. Sentía la sombra del señor amable detrás de mí. Mi abuela fue la primera en levantarse para saludarme.

-Sakura, pequeña. ¿cómo te fue hoy?-. Lleno mis mejillas de besos e impregno mi nariz de su olor a canela.

-Bien, me fue muy bien-. Dije. Pero omite la parte donde un chico me invito a un picnic, y que al rato lo besaba. Después hacía mi horario y mi amiga (la mala) me hacía algo que no recordaba, y por ende había huido y me encontré nuevamente con el mismo chico que bese y…

-Que bien. Te ves cansada-. Dijo mi abuela mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

En ese instante, vi como mamá se levantaba del sillón y corría a mis brazos. Recibí con gusto su muestra de cariño, y no pude evitar echarle un ojo a mi tía. La mujer seguía teniendo esa cara de perra mala, y sabía con certeza que odiaba a mi madre. Pero entre hermanas, todo se perdona.

-Sakura, ¿tienes hambre? Tu tía Mitsu nos trajo pastel de zanahoria y está riquísimo-. Sus ojos brillaron al decir la palabra _riquísimo_ y juré ver un rayo de envidia en sus ojos. Mamá no era buena haciendo pasteles, y de las hermanas Haruno, Mitsu siempre fue la mejor en la cocina.

Le devolví la mirada, esperando que capte mi "_no comeré el pastel de la perra de tu hermana_" pero la conexión madre e hija se había roto hace tiempo.

-No, comí hace poco. Quizás más tarde lo coma-. Mencioné mientras me acercaba al lado de mi tía y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Pero antes de saludarla como se debe, mi brazo fue jalado por otro y los ojos marrones de mi prima Karin se fijaron en mí.

-¡Sakura, cuanto tiempo! No te veo desde que nos graduamos-. Dijo. Y en ese momento, comenzó su parloteo habitual y solo asentí o respondí con un "¿en serio?". Mamá comenzó a hablar sobre como me había ido en el semestre pasado y cuales eran mis aspiraciones futuras. Y cuando mi tía preguntó "¿Sigue enferma de la cabeza?" un silencio invadió el comedor y mis ojos se cerraron de la rabia. Mi abuela comenzó a regañarla, a decir cosas y en ese instante no aguante más…

-No, tía Mitsu. Se llama esquizofrenia, no En-fer-me-dad-de-la-ca-be-za-. Dije mientras me alejaba del comedor a pasos rápidos.

-¡Sakura!-. reprendió mamá.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, sobrina? La esquizofrenia es una enfermedad de la cabeza, es lo mismo-. Dijo con sorna. Sus ojos verdes (iguales a los míos y a los de mamá) brillaron al ver mi cara, y sus pechos enormes rebotaron en el momento en que se rió-. Sólo era una broma, Sakura.

¿Broma?

_«Las bromas se arreglan con sangre, cerezo»_

Apoye la idea del señor amable y en ese momento no pensé lo que iba a pasar. Ni las consecuencias. Cruce rápidamente los metros que nos separaban y de un momento a otro, termine encima de mi tía Kirin, golpeándola con los nudillos y jalando su cabello rosa intenso. Los gritos de Karin, mamá y mi abuela se hacían cada vez más bajos, mientras las uñas de mi tía se enterraban en mi cabello y yo no paraba de golpear su cara hasta verla sangrar. Sentí unos brazos rodearme, y unas uñas adherirse a mi antebrazo.

Mi abuela sujetaba mi cintura, jalándome para separarme de su hija; mientras su _pollita_ se encargaba de hacerme lo mismo.

Pero en ese instante todo regreso a mí, y vi el cuerpo de Karin debajo del mío y las manos de mi tía Mitsu sosteniendo uno de mis brazos. Karin chillaba y mi abuela me llamaba. ¿_Qué rayos había pasado_? Ah si, mi tía había preguntado sobre mi enfermedad, a su estilo (perra ignorante) y cuando respondí, su hija había intervenido. Pero… ¿por qué vi a la tía?

Me separé de ellas, mientras sentía sangre en mi boca y veía la cara de Mitsu llena de sangre. Su nariz estaba rota y lloraba. Su mamá se acercó a ella mientras la ayudaba a quitarse la sangre de la cara con una servilleta.

-¡Eres una loca! ¡Aléjate de mí hija!-. gritó mi tía.

-¡Mitsu, te agradezco que no vuelvas a usar ese vocabulario en esta casa, y no en mi presencia!-. reprendió mi abuela. Se envolvieron en una discusión donde mi abuela terminaba ganando. La mirada de mi tía iba desde su hija hasta mí, y viceversa. Mi abuelo seguía sosteniéndome, pero ya no hacía falta porque al ver la cara llena de sangre de Karin, sabía que fuera la razón que fuera, me había salido con la mía. Y lo estaba gozando, a pesar que salía un chorro de sangre de mi boca y que sentía mi cabeza a punto de explotar.

Esta vez mi mamá habló.

-Mitsu, te agradecería que educaras a tu hija. Esas cosas no se dicen, y muchos menos en familia. Así que por favor… ésta reunión se ha acabado-. Dijo mientras caminaba fuera del comedor.

-¿Me estás botando de tu casa, Maduki? Tú deberías a controlar a tú hija, es una salvaje-. Gritó Mitsu mientras agarraba de los brazos a Karin y la envolvía en un abrazo. Karin lloraba y me echaba miradas de rencor. Le sonreí cuando pasaron a mi lado.

-Si das, debes saber recibir, Karin-. Dijo mi abuelo mientras me soltaba. No uso el "_pollita_" y su frente se había arrugado aun más.

Al cabo de unos minutos, donde escuche los gritos que mi madre y mi tía intercambiaban, mi abuela se despidió de mí sin decir nada. Mi abuela ni siquiera me miró y se fue tomando la mano de mi abuelo. Cuando mamá llego al comedor, tenía una expresión rara en la cara y cuando dirigió su mirada verdosa a mí, soltó una risa extraña.

-Oh, Sakura. Si no lo hacías tú, lo iba a hacer yo. Pero claro, con Mitsu, no iba a tocar a esa mocosa de Karin. Oh, Sakura. Déjame verte-. Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí. La mire como deberías mirar a una persona cuando te dice un disparate. ¿Mi mamá estaba riéndose por haber golpeado bestialmente a mi adorada prima? Oh, si.

-Estoy bien, sólo me duele la cabeza… supongo que me jalo mucho el cabello-. Mencioné mientras agarraba un mechón entre mis dedos y lo examinaba.

-¡JA! La dejaste como papilla, hija-. Dijo en el momento en que se sentó a mi lado y acuno mi cabeza entre sus pechos. Recordé su imagen de hoy en la mañana, en la ducha, tocándome. Pero solo había sido una pesadilla. Ignoré la sombra que estaba a mi lado, y me concentré en las caricias que mi mamá me daba en el cabello-. Esto ha sido mejor que ver una pelea de gallos, wow, sakura, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? No me he sentido tan orgullosa de ti… bueno sí, en el momento en que aprendiste a delinearte los ojos, pero esto es una cosa de otro mundo. La perra de Karin quedo como papilla. Y que Dios me perdone, es mi sobrina pero de _tal palo tal astilla_.

-Tienes razón, mamá-. Fue lo único que pude decir, porque el cansancio me invadió por completo.

-¿de verdad no tienes hambre?-. preguntó mientras me abrazaba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Acurrucándome en su regazo.

-No, mamá. Sólo quiero dormir.

-¿Tomaste tus medicamentos?-. volvió a preguntar. Su abrazó su rompió.

-No, ahorita lo haré.

-¡Sakura! Sabes que debes tomarla a la hora, si te retrasas…-. Callo de repente.

Sabía lo que diría.

-Lo sé, mamá. Tuve un día muy agitado, prometo que no se me olvidará-. Dije mientras me levantaba. Mamá se levanto aun más rápido que yo y tomó mi mano entre la suya y me llevo al baño de la planta baja. El baño se encontraba debajo de las escaleras y no tenía ducha. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo claro, con una cinta en el medio de flores purpura y verde manzana. Ahí mamá guardaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios y cuando me dejo sentarme en el inodoro, comenzó a sacar cosas del botiquín. La enorme cruz roja que estaba en el medio de la caja de madera me hacía temblar. De niña le tenía miedo a esa caja blanca con cruz roja, porque sabía que mamá sacaba el alcohol que picaba cuando me caía. Y también sacaba las inyectadoras cuando le tocaba suministrarte unos antibióticos. Esperé a que sacara el algodón y cuando le roció alcohol encima, no pude evitar reírme. Mi propia madre me había felicitado por darle la paliza del año a su adorada sobrina.

Cuando el algodón lleno de alcohol se poso en mi labio inferior, no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar y mamá se vio conmocionada por ello, y al cabo de unos minutos, Meduki me estaba consintiendo como si aun fuera aquella adolescente que estaba perdida en el maravilloso _país de las maravillas tóxicas y radiactivas. _

Más tarde salimos del baño, mientras ella no dejaba de mirarme de reojo. Sus miradas pasaban desde mi cara hasta mi ropa, y sabía con certeza que mi imagen no era la mejor. Había visto mi reflejo en el espejo del automóvil de Ino, y ciertamente, estaba echa un desastre. Pero mamá no dijo nada, y yo tampoco.

-¿Segura que no quieres comerte algo?-. volvió a preguntar mientras se detenía al lado de la escalera y yo seguía caminando hasta subir un escalón. Mamá tenía un vestido de encaje. Era ajustado en el pecho y no pude evitar mirar como sus senos eran aplastados por la tela verde del vestido, y el encaje rodeaba la cintura hasta caer hasta las rodillas. Mamá era hermosa y joven. Podría decir que es mi hermana mayor y todos me creerían.

-No, sólo quiero dormir-. Dije mientras subía lentamente los escalones de la escalera de madera. Miré la pared de los retratos (como lo llamaba de niña) y sonreí cuando vi una foto de mi mamá maquillada por mí. El rojo del labial estaba esparcido de manera desordenada por su boca y las sombras de ojos estaban embarradas desde el parpado superior hasta el inferior. Y sin mencionar el verde que estaba pintando sus cejas. Y la niña que estaba detrás, con una sonrisa sin dientes delanteros, y con una brocha en la mano, mientras la otra se aferraba a la manga de su camisa.

Miré hacía atrás y miré a esa mujer que una vez dejo que su hija jugaba con ella. Aquella mujer que decía _"¡Si no te comes los vegetales vas a ser una niña fea y las Harunos somos hermosas, así que come, come!_" o que en ciertas ocasiones hacía pastel de vainilla para que su hija pudiera tragar como una vaca.

Mamá me sonrió y con un "_Buenas noches_", terminé de subir las escaleras. Caminé hasta el pasillo que daba hacia mi habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, y la única luz que iluminaba era la que provenía del sótano. Supuse que Meduki había sacado la vajilla nueva (que nunca usábamos) que estaba siempre guardada en el sótano, y por eso estaba abierto. Cerré la puerta, sin colocarle el seguro a la puerta. «Quizás lo cierre más tarde cuando suba a guardar lo que uso…» pensé mientras giraba pies para ir hacia mi cuarto. Al entrar, las luces estaban encendidas y la pequeña lámpara blanca aun seguía encendida. La cama estaba tal cual la deje; sin contar la toalla que había usado para secar mi cuerpo, y la ropa esparcida a pocos metros del closet. Me agache para recoger la toalla, y el olor a humedad inundo mis fosas nasales. Aun seguía húmedo y la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. No recordaba haberla cerrado, pero sinceramente, ya poco recordaba de lo sucedido en la mañana; a excepción de la alucinación.

Me tomo 15 minutos organizar mi cuarto. Había divido la ropa en dos bultos, unas que estaban limpias e irían de nuevo al closet, y las que olían mal e irían directo a la cesta de ropa sucia. La toalla la había dejado encima de la puerta para secarla un poco, mientras agarraba toda la ropa sucia y la arrojaba en el cesto. Cuando el piso estuvo liberado de ropa y paquetes de galletas, supe que tenía que hacer algo con mi cuerpo. Olía a cosas que no deberían ser nombradas para una señorita.

Cuando me desvestí, un papel cayó de mis pantalones. Y recordé que había sido el papel que Sasuke había dejado en mi pierna, y sabía con certeza que se trataba de su número telefónico. Y efectivamente, al cogerlo vi los dígitos y su nombre en la parte de arriba. Camine hasta mi cama donde había dejado mi bolso y busque mi teléfono. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, escribí un mensaje de texto.

«**Dejaste tu número de teléfono por "accidente" en mi pierna, y "accidentalmente" tuve que avisarte. SH**.» teclee la palabra "Enviar".

Sali corriendo hacia al baño, no me detuve para buscar una toalla nueva, ni mucho menos para esperar su respuesta. Entre a la ducha a lo bestia y comencé a mojar mi cuerpo de manera desesperada. Estiré mi brazo para agarrar la barra de jabón y comencé a frotarlo por mi cuerpo. Y al cabo de uno minutos, ya había acabado con la tarea de enjabonar y enjugar mi cuerpo. Y si, había lavado mi cabello por segunda vez en el día.

Salí de la ducha, sacudiendo mi cuerpo y apretando mi cabello en un mechón para escurrir el agua; caminé, desnuda y mojada hasta mi cuarto. Y cuando vi mi teléfono vibrando en la cama, supe que tenía que vestirme rápido y contestar. Una panty y un camisón se deslizaron por mi cuerpo rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, me arroje a la cama, tomando mi teléfono en las manos. Y olvide que eran las 5 de la tarde, y algo debía hacer a esa hora. Algo debía tomar.

«**¿Sakura Haruno me ha enviado un SMS? OMG :O** »

Le respondí.

«**Sí, y Sasuke Uchiha me dejo su número telefónico para flirtear conmigo. OMG** »

Reí como tonta y espere. Dos minutos después sonó mi teléfono.

« **¿Te sientes bien?** »

Y respondí: «**Si, ¿y tú?**»

«**Ahora lo estoy :)** **deberías dormir.** »

Cerré los ojos mientras soñaba despierta y sostenía el teléfono en mis manos.

«**Sí, debería dormirme. ¿tú lo harás?**» Y enviar.

Cuando abrí los ojos, una criatura oscura gateaba en el techo de mi cuarto y torcía su cabeza para mirarme. De su boca salía sangre y sus ojos brillaban como un granate oscuro. Las extremidades tronaban cada vez que sus brazos tocaban el techo y cuando estuvo cerca de la lámpara, la luz tintino levemente, mientras él desaparecía y volvía aparecer.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente.

El teléfono sonó en mis manos y tuve que volver a abrirlos. Pero está vez la criatura había desaparecido y una idea surgió en mi cabeza.

«**Buenas noches, Sakura. No te pierdas, ¿va?**»

Y respondí.

«**Va :) **»

* * *

**¿qué les pareció? ;D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me reí en cierta parte (supongo que ustedes también se rieron en la misma parte). **

**Muchas gracias por todas esas personas que visitan la historia. Me he sorprendido de los países que salen en el historial de visitas. Es genial. **

**Y como ya saben algunas, me he estado comunicando por privado con aquellas personas que tiene cuenta. Les he respondido sus review y dudas con respecto al capítulo. Me gusta mucho conversar con el lector, así que no esperes a una autora que nunca responde los review ni da las gracias por ellos, porque Anaid no lo es kjdkd :D **

**Agradecimientos:**

**_ yoko midori chan, Holaaa! ¿cómo estás? muchas gracias por tu comentario :D me agrada que el fic te mantenga intrigada. Espero que puedas hacerte una cuenta para charlar o aclararte las dudas que tenga. Y si no, no importa, aquí, al final de cada capítulo te responderé gustosamente :D sayonara!**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS. EL SIMPLE HECHO DE VISITAR LA HISTORIA ES MUY GRATIFICANTE PARA MÍ. NO DEJEN DE HACERLO :D PORQUE ES GENIAL. SU GRANITO DE ARENA AYUDA QUE MI INSPIRACIÓN FLUYA CAPÍTULO TRAS CAPÍTULO. **

***Nota importante: Si no tienes cuenta y deseas preguntar algo sobre el capítulo, puedes dejar tu comentario. Es sencillo y no te exigen que tengas una cuenta. Así que comenta :D**


End file.
